STRANGE-to-RELATED
by Angelbetu
Summary: You are so much strange but your presence is relative to me... *DUO STORY*...
1. Chapter 1

**Wishing you all a very HAPPY and PROSPEROUS "NEW YEAR"**

 **God bless u all and your families...love u all...**

* * *

 **Angelbetu again here with a new story based on obviously *DUO***

 **Duo are not CID OFFICERS here...and its a completely Non-Investigative story...**

 **Hope u all like it...**

 **This story idea came in my mind in December and finally I thought to pen it down...**

 **Hope aap sabko achi lage...**

* * *

 **STRANGE-to-RELATED**

 **Chapter-1**

* * *

A fast run toward bus was really giving extreme rash to the runner who was cursing himself now for waking up late in the morning...he already knew that he must be on time today as it is a big day for him...

The whole half an hour get up journey from wearing his only piece of suit drycleaned by him a day before after giving extra money to the shopkeeper who was giving his service in extra urgency to a not so regular customer and charging higher amount for this...

The knot of the tie for which he had spent one hour last night and finally learnt it from his neighbour who wasting his another hour due to long gossips of his times and telling him about so many stories related to that small knot of tie which will be totally avoided by him in some other situation...The high speed running of hands on shoes to shine the black colour to its core and finally a light sprinkling of perfume on his outfits...this whole process was now seeming waste as due to that speedy run his shoes again get covered with dust either his tie was flowing in air and his shirt was coming out from his jeans giving him extreme irritation...

Luckily due to sudden turn by a car driver the bus stopped for a minor second followed by a small argument of both the vehicle drivers giving a chance to the runner to cover up the difference of him and bus and in a bit jumped inside the public transport...

He showed his travel pass to conductor who after having a glance of pass replied in smirk... _Expried_ h...

It took a minute to the passenger to understand the expired term from his _EXPRIED_ pronouncement and he grabbed the pass checking it keenly and after getting the conductor right purchased a ticket till Bandra...

Post giving money he ran his eyes through out the bus and found an empty space beside a boy who was sitting at window side...

He corrected his bag and fill up the vacant seat either cleaning it a bit from hand to remove any reminisce of dust to prevent his suit from it...

After heaving a breathe he started correcting his outfits and side by side calculating pennies left inside his wallet...

Chalis rupay Ka to subh doodh or bread hi aa gya the... Phir dry clean wale ko extra peise dene me aaj ka budget hi bigar gaya...din k do sau rupay me tees rupay wese hi kum te ab yahan pass b expire ho gaya...bus 130 rupay bache hain...khana b kuch to khana hi hoga...fir auto ka bhaada...bandra se office tk...shayad ATM se nikalne hi honge(sadly glancing at three notes) aur peise to laaya hi nahi na...uff...itni mehngayi me kharcha nikalna hi mushkil hai(jerking his head loud)wapas Allahabad hi niklna hoga..(reminding his relatives words)ye bambai me to guzara hone se raha...after doing all the calculations he look here and their and find few eyes focusing on him and few were trying to remove their focusing eyes from a person who was running few minutes before behind the bus shown expired pass to the conductor and now talking to himself in a good audible tone really gave shock/tease and irritation to rest of the passengers sitting around him...

The person broad his eyes realising what he had done become a bit embarassed and turned his face toward the window... the person sitting just next to him is still looking outside the window either he never felt in this 15 minutes of journey that his partner in this small travel had given any glance to him...

He shrugged his shoulders and started checking his belongings containing some degrees,certificates and a curriculam vitae printed by him via cyber cafe after spending two long hours with the computer person who was so much annoyed with his customer and had said in his regional accent :"Pehli Baar Banaye ho kya"...

He smiled reminding the whole and softly caress his name written in bold on his first printed resume using a computer system as earlier in Allahabad, he made his resume but it was through an old typewriter of the father of his friend...this was his first ever resume and he was feeling so much delighted seeing his name written in beautiful fonts... **ABHIJEET SRIVASTAVA**...his name is his only identity at present which he was trying to nourish to gain some more identification...

His thoughts disturbed by a hard break which hurted his chest as he was sitting casually in bus which resulted a hard hit on the front chair giving small amount of pain in his rib cage and chest...

He took a disappointed sigh while rubbing his chest and stole a look of his next person who also must be doing the same as per his thinking but what he saw was something out of the box...

The person was rubbing his tears with his shirt sleeves...this is the first time when Abhijeet saw the side face of his next person in this 30 minutes journey...

He is slim boy having much height than him...fair complexion,big eyes,so much innocence and pain on his face,having messy hairs...he was wearing a check shirt in combination of blue and white and a beard less face just like him...he is of the same age group to which Abhijeet belongs but the weird was that the boy is crying till now...his tears are not ready to stop for a minute...

Abhijeet place hand on his shoulder eith hesitation and asked softly...theek ho

The person sitting next to him jerked a bit realising that Abhijeet got that he is crying which made him a bit uncomfortable but he can't ignore that soft tone so just bow down his head and nodded in yes...

Abhijeet removed his hand instantly and said lag gayi kya...ye bus wale chalate hi aise...his words remain incomplete when he saw few more precious drops fall down from those big eyes giving another shock to Abhijeet who become concerned about the boy as after seeing him face to face he noticed his big swelled eyes,red face and wet eye lashes which were proving that he is crying from a long time...and may be this is the reason he was looking outside the window continuously, to hide his tears...

Abhijeet looked around and saw nobody noticing them so placed hand on his shoulder and asked on low soft tone: kya hua...batwa kho gaya kya...hmmm do saal pehle mera b khoya tha...mai b aise hi ro rha ta...koi baat nhi...

The crying brat looked at him and said no by nodding his head...sniffs and wiped his tears from his sleeves again separating himself a bit from Abhijeet which triggered Abhijeet and he immediately left him...

Abhijeet started looking at his front as he felt that his sad seat partner is not interested in sharing his pain with him...

Rest of the journey spending in silence where Abhijeet was sitting with closed eyes while his seat partner again glancing out of the window...

Again a jerk in bus and this time more louder than before...

Abhijeet shouted in anger kese chala raha h haan...he is again hurt as he was sitting with closed eyes...Abhijeet again looked to his side and saw the boy resting his head on the front seat holder...

His hands were dangling out and head was lying haphazardly on the holder...Abhijeet felt something wrong with his seat partner so he shaked him a bit and his hands dangled more while neck shifted on holder in an awkward manner due to that shake...

Abhijeet tensely hold him and lie again on the back rest...his arms and neck are burning in high fever as these are the only parts get in touch by Abhijeet...after feeling the warm sensation he checked his forehead and confirm about the high temperature of his travel partner...

Hey kya hua...hosh me aao...aankh kholo...aye...

Searching his side bag and found a water bottle inside it so splash some water on the unconscious person who opens his eyes with a jerk either still is in semi-conscious condition...

Till then few more persons gathererd them and advised Abhijeet to take him to the hospital...

Abhijeet rash: are mai kese...aap le jao...(checking his watch)muje jana h kahin urgently...

All persons disbursed saying few things as aaj kal koi kisika nahi h bhai...

Are kon kiski sunta h...insaan ki takleef insaan hi nhi smjh paate

Abhijeet also heard some female voices mumbling aisa b kya kaam...bechare ko hospital chod de...pr kya kahein ab ki generation his aisi hai...

Abhijeet is feeling an urge to say that why don't you all took him to the hospital but he somehow controlled himself and again glanced at the person sitting beside him and murmured in anger: in sahab ko pata nhi kahan ka dukh h khud ka ilaaz b sahab nhi krwa paa rahe...are jab bukhar h to ghr se bahar aane ki jrurat hi kya h...meri maa to kabi muje Allahabad k chaupal pr b nahi jane deti thi...

Jaroor bigra hua baccha hoga...maa baap ki sunta nhi hoga...tabi to aisa haal hua hai...khair muje kya

Bus stopped and Abhijeet descends down from the bus...he don't know why but he turned behind to look toward his seat partner and saw him dimishing from his place...

Abhijeet looked here and their and caught that boy walking with unsteady steps in the opposite direction...

Abhijeet noticed that he is very much slim than looking in sitting posture...he felt an unknown pain inside himself seeing him...sometime he become irritated by himself due to his sensitive and helpful nature...he is a person who from his last memory of his childhood, always been a caring,helpful and good human being...he felt himself unable to walk away from such situations if saw someone who needed his help and he is able to do the required help...

He checked his watch and said 15 minute hain...dawai hi khareed k de deta hu...he ran toward the boy and caught him in few minutes as the boy was walking or say snailing with minimum speed due to weakness...

The boy looked at him...his eyes were seeming like all the pain of his heart is swallowed by those eyes and now due to excess pain dropping it in form of fluid drop by drop like some precious pearls automatically coming on the sea shore by the vast water body due to so much inside it...

* * *

 **To kaisi lagi...**

 **Hume likh bhejiye is pate par...**

 **"REVIEW SECTION"**

 ***CID FANFIC***

 **Thanks a lot...:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with the second chapter...**

 **Thanks a lot to all for their lovely supporting words which encourage me always...thank u so much...  
**

 **Individual replies are at the end of the chappy...**

* * *

 **Chapter-2**

* * *

Wo Da...(gulping down his words)Doctor K pass le chlta hu tumhe...tumhari tabyt theek nhi h na...

He was about to deny but stopped due to a sudden spin in his warm head well noticed by Abhijeet who immediately held him, stopped an auto rickshaw and both of them sat inside it...but in the next second Abhijeet cursed his mind as he do not have enough money to even pay to the auto wala and at the same time he have to move for his interview but now he is sitting with a stranger and going to a not so important place for him at least at this time that too for the sake of someone completely unknown to him...

He looked at his watch and pressed his bag tightly...containing his degrees and other proofs which were going to help him to get his desired job in Mumbai...now he is feeling a fear in his heart of loosing this golden chance...

He jerked away his thoughts as feeling so much anger on himself but still he acted mature and directed to the auto driver...bhai kisi ATM pr auto...he stopped by a warm grip on his hand and he also felt something been stuffed in his hand which was none other than a designer wallet...

Abhijeet looked at the person in shock...he was about to say something but stopped with a firm grip and a low voice which Abhijeet heard first time in these 2 hours:Hospital bhi to muje le ja rahe ho na...

Abhijeet nodded his head as he too is feeling comfortable now...he is already short of money and was thinking about the big length of bill from hospital along with the expenses of doctor and medicines...he put on a break on his thoughts and opened the wallet...

A driving license was inserted in the first drawer of the wallet...he glanced at the name...and read a small four letter name as **DAYA**...only the first name is visible as the remaining content was hidden behind the case cover so he ignored rest and took out the required money as per his thought process as the wallet was having a good amount of around two-three thousand rupees...he slapped himself in his head for asking that foolish question sometime before...

" **Batwa kho gaya hai kya** " he smiled on himself and returned wallet to the owner who was sitting with closed eyes..

Abhijeet took him to a private hospital as he realised that the person is not short of money...so he must get the better treatment as its in his capacity...

He took appointment and asked about the desired room,directed by the receptionist...

Daya chalo...

Daya opened his eyes in a jerk and started looking at him keenly...

Abhijeet in jolly tone: aise mut dekho bhai...tumhare driving license se padha tumara naam...

His smiled grew bigger seeing a shy smile and grin over the latter's face which mesmerized Abhijeet...

Both started moving inside and Abhijeet dropped Daya in front of a room and informed Daya... Accha mai chalta hu ye aapki receipt...aage aap dekh...

He stopped seeing the sad eyes in front of him but soon Daya changed his expressions and grab the receipt either saying thank you and wishing bye to Abhijeet...

Abhijeet wondered why this boy is this much sad while moving out of the room and completely from the hospital... He withdraw some money from his ATM and hired an auto...

He is worried for his interview that whether his late arrival will be acceptable or not... What if some other candidate has filled up the vacancy but his brain is full of the incidents happened with him since morning... The bad fate and an unusual meeting...The sadness in the eyes of that boy...those tears...he is in trance about what must he happened with that boy which broke him like this...

Shayad tabyt khrab hone ki wajh se... Koi khayal rkhne wala nhi hoga... Mere jese doosre sheher se aaya hoga shyd...pr uski aankhein...

Sahab aage Auto nhi jaa payega aap yahi utro...

Abhijeet rashly:Are pr yahan se kya mai paidal jaunga...(telling) dekho bhaiya mai wese b late hu...(encouraging) Tum chalo yaar peise to de raha hu na poore..

Sahab bol dia na(loud)nahi jaunga mai ab hor...wese b LENCH ka time ho rha h aage koi cut nhi h...(in irritation) utro tum sahab...mera time khoti mut kro...

Abhijeet angrily:are ajeeb dadagiri hai...matlab logon ko preshan krna aadat ho gyi h tum logon ki...he descends down from the auto in the mid of all this convo...

Bol kitney peise hue...Auto driver told him the amount and Abhijeet almost stuffed the fare in his hand in anger and move on...

Abhijeet(harshly talking to himself)Bewakoof bnate hn logon ko... (his anger was visible from his rash walking...)

Looking at his watch added worridely: Do ghante late ho gya hu... Koi sunega meri ram Katha... (sarcastically)Ki kese maine ek bimar ki madat ki fir Auto wale ne muje derh kilometre peeche chod dia... Nahi dekenge to bus ghadi aur keh denge Abhijeet Tera time nikal gya... Ab agle saal aana...hunh(sadly) Kab tk jhoot bolunga Maa se...ab to guzar karni bhi mushkil ho gyi h... He really don't want to go for interview now as he know the result already but still somewhere in his heart he was hoping for some miracle of god which may be save him from this failure...

Yes he was a working boy in Mumbai from the time he had left his hometown but he is a qualified computer engineer and till today in these 2 years he had'nt get any job according to his skill...

 **Are koi nazar mut lagao mere bacche ko...laakhon me ek h mera beta... Wiping her tears with her Saree pallu corner...inke jaane K Baad mai to himmat haar hi chuki thi...wo to Abhijeet tha jo itne mushkil waqt me bhi usne pdai poori ki mera khayal bhi rkkha... Dekhna laakhon kamayega mera baccha ek din wo b apni mehnat se**

Abhijeet closed his eyes reminded the smiley face of his mother...he took a long breathe and entered inside the building...

...

...

...

..

Kitni baar kaha h tumse Daya apna khayal rkkho...(looking at the eyes of boy and took a painful sigh) ... Mai jaanta hu bacche mai tera dukh kum nhi kr skta...sach kahun to baant b nhi skta...pr mai saalon se dost raha hu tumhare Daddy ka...tumhe badhte hue dekha h Maine... Apne sath aise mut kro beta nahi to tere maa baap ko buht dukh hoga...wo to maine tujhe hospital se nikalte hue dekh lia...nahi to aaj fir gayab rehte ghr se...(softly)Daya bacche

Seeing no movement in the lost kid sitting in front of him the elderly man got up and said in a refreshing tone accha chlo ander aao...yahan buht thand h abi...ek ek chai ho jaaye...

Daya stood up and joined hands in front of him...nahin uncle Mai bus ab(tiredly)jaunga...namastey and he walk off without waiting for any reply of the elder their...

...

...

...

Haan maa unhe mujhe job deni padi... Aakhir kese nahi dete...tumhara beta kisi se kum h kya...

Are bilkul nahi muje to pehle se hi pata tha ki mera Abhi jaroor safal hoga... Bus ab jaldi se mujhe b wahan bula le...yahan Akele mn nhi lagta ab...

His voice choked inside his throat but somehow he managed accha maa mai baad me krta hu...ye PCO me badi lambi line lagi h...

To tu b button wala dabba kyu nhi le leta jesa mere lie laaya ta pichle saal... Ab to teri kamayi bhi bd gyi h...

He laugh out loudly on his mother listening that "BUTTON WALA DABBA" either some tears falls down from his eyes and he said accha bye maa khayal rkhna khud ka... And he cut the call without listening anything else and move out in rush...

Pachees rupay ho gye...said PCO owner

Abhijeet looking at his wallet having only 30 rupees...

Abhi with down head forwarded the whole bunch of 10 rupee notes...invaded the empty wallet in his pocket as the five rupee coin was resting in his shirt pocket... he was walking with dry throat,empty stomach but surprisingly he was feeling no urge to have some water or food as guilt of saying continuous lies to his innocent mother has filled him up till the neck and his throat has enough humidity of the tears which he keep on soaking daily...

His coat was now on his back held by him with his right hand while his small bag was still on his left shoulder...and he was walking without any way...

 **Rude voice: Is this the time alloted to you for giving the interview**

 **Sir...I was stucked...(worridely)sir please I can explain**

 **We have given the job...sorry...**

 **All hopes died inside him...and he again pressed hard on his side bag...he left the cabin with tired steps**

 **His eardrums striked some voices coming from the cabin as the door was automatic and was closing with slow speed...**

 **Bloody unprofessionals...aa jate hn kahan kahan se...are we sitting for these late comers...total time waste**

Abhijeet smiled: bloody...mai bloody mai unprofessional...sitting on the bench of the bus stop...now laughing sarcastically...chaar ghante laga kr 15 min ki meeting kri...aur dobara stamp laga dia rejection ka mere munh pr...

Helding his degrees close to his chest...saalon ki mehnat...maa ki lagan...Allahabad topper...poore khandan ka akela engineer...(angry)unprofessional...banged his fist hard on the iron bench screamed the silent environment due to which a person who was standing behind the board of bus stop get forced to come in front and look at the other one who too was sitting on the bus stop at 11 o clock in this chilled night...

He was surprised seeing the same person in front of him so came near him and put hand on his shoulder...

Abhijeet turned in a bit and he saw the culprit in front of his eyes...

His eyes blazed with fire and he said in anger...tum...(Irritation)Tum fir se...his mind reminded him an incident of his hometown when he was a college going boy...

 **Ye Amrinder...saala hai hi PANAUTI...jab bhi saamne pdta hai din ka satyanaas ho jaata h...koi kaam nhi hota...MANHOOS aadmi...**

At that time he had smirked on his realising the backward thinking of him but today his guts were alarming with the same feeling for the person sitting in front of him...

Jerking his hand away:Kya h haan (putting hands on his head from both sides)peecha kyu chor nahi dete mera...(looking at other side jerking his head in anger)jabse mile ho problems hi bada rahe ho meri...(looking with frustration) samajh me nahi aa rha kya...ya fir se but(statue)ban ne ka daura pad gaya hai...bologe b kuch...

Daya after a minute silence pick Abhijeet bag who shouted as **ayee wo mera**...but he stopped seeing the thing and look at Daya in shock who said:

Ye lo paani pee lo...tumhari awaz buht bhari ho rhi h...kharash b lg rhi h shyd tumne pani nhi piya buht der se...

Accha...(rash)to kya tum doctor ho...said Abhijeet while opening his water bottle after almost snatching it from Daya...

Nahi wo Anath Ashram me jab mai buht der tk paani nahi peeta tha to meri awaz bhi aise ho jati thi...wahan paani thoda hi dete hn na...

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I haven't tried to oppose any of the orphanage home or foundations like this...they work incredibly...if some negativeness you all see in the story is just a matter of fiction and requirement of my story...APOLOGIES if hurt anyone...  
**

 **Note: Daya sir here does not belong to Mamta Foundation which will be cleared in further chapters too...**

 **Hope you liked it...**

 **Next update on Wednesday...**

 **Please read and keep reading like this :)**

* * *

 **Shikha: Thanks a lot dear... u r the first reviewer dear... and as always so much delighted with your lovely feedback... means a lot to me dear... god bless u :)**

 **Tina: Thank u so much... I will think about it and then tell u dear... Abi is story k khtm hone k baad hi likhungi kuch aur OK... thanku so much...keep reading**

 **A. O. A: yes dear mai koshish krungi alternate days pr update krne ki theek... nd ya it was Abhijeet sir... many more surprises are ahead...keep reading... thanks a lot**

 **AD fan: me too very happy to see u in my feedback box... thanks a lot dear... god bless u**

 **Appu23: cute pen name...here is the next update... keep reading... thank u so much**

 **JS abhi: glad to know that u liked Allahabadi chirota... and suspense to Abi buht saare hn... keep reading...thank u so much**

 **Abhi-ya-fan: hahahaha... OK I will try ki fir se choo mantar na Ho jaun... thank u so much... happy to see u...**

 **Priyanka: OK so u identified that he is Daya... hawwwww angelbetu ka to ek suspense paani me gaya... thank u so much keep reading**

 **BFF: same to u boss... and keep reading...happy to see u after long... thanks a lot**

 **Tanya: hello dear... ab kya kahun... Mai dialogues to Hindi me lik skti hu pr scenes description to English me Dena hoga...Mai nhi likh paati Hindi me scenes... sorry apko dissapoint krne k lie**

 **Priya: thank u so much dear... keep reading**

 **Apurwa: thank u dear keep reading...god bless u**

 **Tia: thank u so much stay blessed**

 **Dada: hooooooo... Dada here with so much praise,appreciation and love... nanha Malbosh turned pink reading it... and muje pta Ta our sharp shine Dada will surely catch it... u are rite Dada ye story 1998 era ki hi hai... Dheere Dheere aaj k era tk ayegi... hats off to u Dada...pallot is so much sharp... thanku for ur wonderful feedback full of appreciation and praises... really bring up a proud glint for Malbosh... thank u Dada love u**

 **Duoson: thank u dear glad to see u after long... nd haan I liked it it's very classy... AB...thanks for it... u too have a prosperous new year dear... keep reading aur kesi ho... ab San kuch ek hi chapter me bta du kya... wait kro*wink*...stay blessed dear**

 **Thanks to all my wonderful guests... keep reading and supporting...**

 ** _MILTE HAIN IS KAHANI K AGLE EPISODE MEIN... TAB TAK K LIE HAPPY SUNDAYYYY... :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelbetu so much overwhelmed with the lovely response...really feeling happy and active seeing so many number of khats in my letter box...**

 **Thank u to all of you...so milte hain chapter k end mein...**

 **Kuch common querries k answer I want to give only here...**

 **Kuch readers ko Daya sir ka achanak se orphan hone ki baat ko btana weird laga..but guys you wil surely get a strong support of this statement in future of the story...**

 **Orphanage ko laana meri story ki ek important rquirement hai...plus its not MAMTA FOUNDATION se mera matlab hai ki koi aur orphanage ki baat ho rahi hai...because I do not want to bring any memory of MAMTA FOUNDATION in front of my readers...theek...**

 **Now straightaway toward the chapter...Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-3**

* * *

Abhijeet was dumbstucked listening the words of Daya who said them in such a simple manner which directly hit Abhijeet's heart...he with difficulty gulped down the sip which was stopped in his throat till then...

After a short silence Abhijeet initiated who was feeling so much relief in his throat after wetting it with water...and was feeling an unknown feeling toward Daya...he was curious about this man...how he bear all his anger being an stranger...how easily he confronts his bad phase of life...and main Who is he? Yes he knew his name but he want to know HIM...

He forwarded his hand toward him...Hii this is Abhijeet

Daya grabbing the hand...Daya tumhe to pata hi hai...

Abhijeet nodded and says: sorry wo thoda jada bol gaya mai...

Daya chuckled and silence prevails among them...

Abhijeet initiated:Tum...Tum itni raat gaye yahan kya kr rahe ho...tum bhi aas paas hi rehte ho kya...

Daya smiled...nahi bus yunhi...yunhi aa gya ta yahan...Tumara kaam ho gaya na...tumhe urgent tha na meri wajh se late hue tum kesa...mai buht sharminda...

Abhijeet lying: nahin nahin its fine...(released a painful sigh)ho gaya tha mera kaam

Daya gave him a meaning full look on which Abhijeet stammered a bit...and for diverting his mind he asked...tumhara bukhaar theek hai ab...

Daya again smiled haan theek hai...tumhara buht buht shukriya...Mere Daddy buht khush hote tumse mil kr...tumne meri buht madad ki naa...

Now Abhijeet was hell confused with this man...minutes before he told that he use to live in orphanage and now he is telling about his father...may be he misunderstood his first sentence...he looked at him with confusion and said...pr tum to I mean tum to...

Anaath hun...said Daya looking in the vaccum

Abhijeet nodding his head in no...and said pr tumne kaha Daddy...

Daddy ne adopt Kia tha mujhe...

Abhijeet was not understanding what to say or how to react in the whole so he let it be and asked a most important query which was nudging him since morning...

He cleared his throat...and said in hesitation...ek baat poochun...

Daya nodded

Abhijeet: tum ro kyu rhe the subh...I mean...

Daya started looking in his front in silence...

A small tear escaped from his left eye which he instantly wiped off and said in smile to Abhijeet who too was sitting near him looking at his front...tumhe nhi lagta (crossing his arms on his chest)thand buht bd gyi h...

Abhijeet: haan ye to hai...

Daya: chalo fir tum ghar jao...

Abhijeet asking: tumhara ghr kahan h...yahin paas h kya...

Daya: uhun yahan se agle bus stop se fir auto lena hoga...fir kahin jakr ghr aayega...tum nikl I will manage

Tum Mayur Vihar(imaginary name) me rehte ho...wo to buht paush ilaaka h...rent pr ho...Abhijeet said thinking about his good pay as he was able to afford a rented house in one of the most paush places of Mumbai...

Daya: nahi wo mera apna ghr hai...(pause) actually Daddy ka h...

Abhijeet murmurs: lagta h baap bete me bnti nahi h...

Abhijeet looked at his watch while seeing Daya still sitting their only... Don't know why but his heart said something to him which came out in shape of words from his throat...

Daya...

Hmmmmm...

Abhijeet:ummmm tum itni raat kahan jaoge... Mera ghr paas hi h...tum chaho to...

He said all in one go with extreme hesitation but he become shocked seeing some starts sparkling in eyes of Daya in shape of tears which he resists in his eyes only... He never know what such thing he said to that person which brought tears in his eyes all of a sudden...

Abhijeet got his answer and both moved toward a common direction where Daya was following Abhijeet...his level of happiness was twinkling in the night lamps from his eyes while Abhijeet was just feeling weird/surprise/awkward and what not?

Abhijeet unlocked the door which opened with sound showing the degraded quality of the door and it's joints... It must be very old... The house was simple with less furniture and more newspaper cuttings as the house was consisting only one room which was a big hall... So all the elements of the house were visible from its first look... Both came inside either Daya looking keenly to each and every thing and corner of the room...

Abhijeet was now tensed on his decision seeing Days's keen observation... His mind was working on a fast pace where he was thinking as koi chor lutera to nhi h na ye... (looking at Daya who was now in kitchen)lagta to nahi hai... Kese free Ho rha h...kitchen me b check in kr Lia (angry on himself) maana subh bukhar Ta... Pr abi to accha khasa theek h... Aaj kal to log naye naye petre apnate hn...(worriedly) Mai bhi na...ek ajnabee aadmi ko ghr utha laaya...(in anger he uttered)...IDIOT...

Kuch kaha kya tumne...Daya asked while coming out from kitchen

N.. Nahiii... Nahi to...stammered Abhijeet

Hmmmmnn... To...Tum yahan rehte Ho...

Abhijeet: haan jagh thodi choti h... (Taking off his bag from his shoulders)itni kamayi me to yhi milta hai...

Daya happily while looking outside from the window of the room: nahi buht sundr jagh h Abhijeet...buht sukoon hai yahan...dekho na kitni greenery h...aas pass kitni shanti hai... Mere ghr me to(light laugh) poora din robot show hota hai...

Abhijeet who till now forgot about his whole assumption about Daya being a "BAD MAN" asked in confusion: Robot show...

Daya laughed seeing Abhi's face haan haan...hahahaha...are hr kaam k lie koi na koi hai peeche...Daddy to mujhe chappal b khud nhi pehn ne dete te...aisa lgta ta ek kaalkothri se nikl kr doosre kaidkhane me aa gya hu...

Abhijeet: sitting in front of Daya tum khush nhi te kya apne adoption se...

Daya instantly: Nahin...

Abhijeet frowned: to kya zindagi bhr orphanage me rehna manzoor tha tumhe...

Daya said dreamily with sad face: shyad haan...chodo ye baatein pr haan(clearing) muje Daddy or Maa ne buht buht mohabbat di...zindagi me kabi itni mohabbat...(stopped tearily) pr ab to...he stopped and again made his way toward the window looking in the vaccum...

Abhijeet keep looking at his back...jerked his head and headed toward his bed murmurs while sitting on it...pata nahi chlta iske mood ka to...kabi bina baat k husta hai kbi bolte bolte ro deta hai...or kabi kho jata h...(pause) FAREEK lagta hai...and than smiled on his own thought as his mind sparked with a past memory where he and his long lost friend were enjoying some quality time in his school days...

 **Rahul wo dekh(scary) kitna daraona h na... maine kl dekha ta ise ghr k pass bhi...saamne betha the... (amazingly) kabhi baal bnata hai...kabhi apne hath se bigad deta hai...kabhi husta hai...kabhi jor jor se rone lagta hai...**

 **Rahul:are Abhi (munching chocolate side by side so after gulping down it said innocently) FAREEK hoga**

 **Abhijeet too in the same innocent voice:Fareek kya hota hai**

 **Are tujhe to kuch nhi pata... wo jo jholi lekr chlta hai...lambe Baal wala... (scaring him) jo bacchon ko utha le jata hai...**

Abhi smiled remembering those sweet memories as later his mother told to both buddies that it's FAKEER not FAREEK... and the role of FAKEER in this world...both buddies till their college understand well about this difference but still they use to use that FAREEK as a code for saying mad to any senior /teacher even friends who always gave them confused faces followed by loud laughter of both the buddies sharing a hi-five...

He look toward other side where Daya was standing and pat himself in his mind for not comforting his strange guest...

Daya tum so jao ab raat kaafi ho gyi h...

Daya nodded and asked in hesitation: wo tumhare paas koi mat...Mera matlab koi bichona h...(ashamed) sorry muje is waqt tumhare sath nhi aana chiye ta...aise hi buht takleef di h subh se maine tumhe...

Abhijeet really praised his etiquttes in heart and said in a jolly tone...aisi koi baat nhi h Daya...aur(stressing) humare yahan mehmano ko jameen pr nhi sulate...(pause)sach kahun to jameen pe muje b neend nahi aati...aisa krte hn...mere double bed pr so jate hn...khaasa bada hai...tumhe takleef nhi hogi...

Daya looked at him in small smile while Abhijeet while telling few more things handed over a blanket to him...

He find out a pillow too in his only *baksa* and asked in mid...tumhara bukhar kesa h ab...

Daya carelessly: are bukhar to aata jaata rehta h...I m fine BOSS...

Abhijeet looked at him instantly who till then occupied his side of bed and now setting his blanket...

Abhijeet pulled out the pillow and he too sat on other side of bed...

Daya looked at him and sat again in embarassment: sorry buht takleef de rha hu tumhein...

Abhijeet in lying posture change his side in smile and says Good Night Daya...

Daya smiled on this gentleman who is helping or say bearing him since morning although sometime showing his irritation too but still...he realised perfectly that this man is pure hearted...

Abhijeet woke up with the sunlight which disturbed his calm sleep... he turned to other side but found Daya nowhere...weird come in his mind...

He sat in a minute with jerk... he saw the main door was opened...his heart misses a beat...he ran faster and checked his wallet...feeling everything alright he checked his wardrobe and lastly move toward his only treasure,his _baksa_ ,the tin medium sized box having almost every precious thing of him...from a small cap to his three piece suit...from a coin _potli_ to a tin piggy bank... these are only his savings till now which he was doing daily after cutting few of his expenses...killing his wants to save something in his daily routined life...

He was about to open it when felt someone standing at door...he turned himself and saw Daya standing their with shattered face...

Abhijeet left his bag which he was checking and about to say something but Daya started before him... tumhara makaan Malik aaya ta... buht shor kr rha ta...tum so rahe the to Maine socha alg le jaa kr baat krun...(with sad smile) don't worry kuch nhi lia Maine...bus thoda paani liya ta wo dawa...

M sorry Daya...I m really sorry... wo humari mentality hi aisi hoti hai... placing hand on his shoulder... tum smjh rhe ho na...

Daya smiled and chuckled with chalo chodo tum jldi se bahar chalo...wo pagal aadmi poora mohalla sr pr utha lega...(pulling him)chalo chalo...

Abhijeet in tension moved out where he can clearly hear the shouting of his landlord which shoot to its peak after seeing Abhijeet in front of him...

Aiye Abhijeet jee Aiye...(to others) dekh lijiye inhe dhyan se ye Sahab nihayati besharm aur beimaan aadmi hn ye...

MISHRA JEE... said Abhijeet in great anger while Daya just played the role of silent spectator...

Mishra jee not paying attention to him says bhai do mahine se kiraya nhi dia...(telling to all) bole te Mishra Jee 10 tarique ko aaiyega...apko aapke peise mil jayenge...lo mai hazir ho gya peise lene k lie...pr yahn to kuch aur hi maaya chl rhi h...na jaane kise na kise bula bula ke mere ghr me panah di jaa ri h...(loudly signalling to Daya) kon hai ye...

Abhijeet turned and looked at Daya who was looking embarassed standing in head down mode...

Abhijeet bite his lips and said ye...ye bhai h mera...(Daya jerked)ab achanak kl raat ko aa gya...pehli baar Mumbai aaya h Mishra jee...(taunt)aap smjh hi skte hain...

Mishra jee rudely: theek h theek h pr aaj k aaj iska bandobast kr do bhai maine tumhe makaan dia h poore khandan ko nahin...(coming to point) khair lao peise nikalo do mahine ka paanch hazaar paanch sau rupay(5500/-)...

Abhijeet gulping down: Mishra jee itne to nahi...

Mai aaj poore peise lie bina jaunga nahi yahan se Abhijeet jee...ye aap smjh lo abi...(to others standing around)do mahine se muje kutta bna dia h sahab inhone...idhr se udhr dum hilate fir rha hu...inke peeche...wo to inki mataji ki wajh se chup hu...(dramatically) humare rishtedaar ki jaan ne walin hn...badi bhali aurat hain...unke kehne pr hi ye makaan humne inhe dia hai...(to Abhijeet in loud tone)ab kitne din tk ye bojh hum apne sr pr lekr firen...

Abhijeet: Mishra jee hum baith kr baat krte hain...aap tamasha kyu khada kr rhe hn...(holding his hand with a light pull)...chliye aap...(stopped in mid with a grip on his shoulder)...

Abhijeet left Mishra jee hand and turned...Daya stuffed something in his hand which shocked Abhijeet...

* * *

 **Kesa raha...theek to tha naa...**

 **Please jroor batayein...Thanku...**

 **See you all on Friday eve...**

* * *

 **JS Abhi: oh thankuu...I m happy that u feel relief reading this and yes it was a nice movie..thanks a lot...keep reading :)**

 **AD Fan: yaa sure...keep sticked...thanks a lot :)**

 **Priya: Thank u so much dear keep reading :)**

 **sifa: haan dear ye story alag hai...kuch alag to karte rehna chiye na...and please aap bus saath saath raho aapko poori story samajh ayegi...ok...thank u dear :)**

 **Shikha Sharma: apki query ko answer kia hai maine dear in the starting of the chapter...and thanks for liking it...keep reading :)**

 **Priyanka: Thanks a lot...keep reading :)**

 **Tina: Lag gaya naa...ab aayega maza...thank u dear...keep reading :)**

 **Asfiya: Thank u so much dear...keep reading :)**

 **duosun: Thanks for reading dear...and such a big review...really encourage me a lottt...accha laga ki tumhe acchi lag rahi h story...haan confuse krna to mera kaam hai...hahahaha...keep reading :)**

 **DADA: HMMMM salunkhy sir...hmmmm dekhte hain pallot dadu is baar sahi hn ya nahi...ooo Dada ko itnaaa accha laga...thanku dear...apka review pad k malboshy buht khush ho jata hai...haan abi Abhijeet k oopr hi chal rhi hai...Daya sir b aayenge...bus aane hi waale hain...thank u so much much much dada...love you...:)**

 **Tia: thanks dear...keep reading...stay blessed :)**

 **BFF:No u haven't hurt me dear...hum story islie hbi likhte hain ki apne positives and negatives jaan sakein...so don't feel so...theel thanks a lot...keep reading:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with the update as promised...**

 **Completed the half century of reviews...yeeeeeeeeeee...**

 **Hmmmm...to Daya sir ka Abhi sir k ghr jaana all of a sudden is not acceptable for readers...actually mujhe aur koi idea nahi aya...likhte time...mujhe bus unhe kisi b trh se Abhi sir k ghr bhejna hi tha...Apologies for that blunder...I will tk care ki aage cheezein practical and logical hon...is baar _Angelbetu/Betu Beta_ ko maafi de do sb log.../\**

 **Really happy with such huge response...Thanks to all...**

 **Sorry aaj reply nahi...office se post kr rahi hun...jaldi jaldi...naa...muje marenge pkd k yahan mere senior...*winks***

 **Thanks to Shikha,Sifa,Luvcidduodosti,Masoom,Jsabhi,AD Fan,Priya,Abhigyan,Asfiya,Duosun,Abhi-ya-fan, _Mere parrot Dada_ ,Tia and all my lovely Guests...**

 ** _Missing BFF,Tina,Priyanka,ApurwaJ,Tanya,Appu23 and guests...come back soon u all..._**

 **Sorry if missed anyone!**

 **Hope u all will like this chappy tooo...**

 **Thanks a lot :) Enjoy ...**

* * *

 **Chapter-4**

* * *

Abhijeet felt anger toward Daya but Daya look at him with pleading eyes and again went to head down mode...

Abhijeet pressed the thing in his fist and took Mishra inside leaving a sad Daya behind who follow both of them...

He offered a seat to Mishra jee who was engaged in blabbering about the house...kya haal kr dia h mere ghr ka...safai ka koi khayal hi nhi...pata nhi kisko ghr de dia maine...bura hi fus gya rishtedari me...

Abhijeet sternly: aap baithiye...mai aaya abi...and he went out of the house and took Daya with him who was standing at door step...

Abhijeet started slowly in anger: Tum kya samajhte ho apne aap ko haan...(showing him notes) ye khairat nahi chiye mujhe...(joining hands in front of him) kl raat rakh lia tumhe apne ghr me ab bus...humara sath khtm...jao yahan se or apni bheek b lekr jao...hoge tum buht badi baap ki aulad pr muje khareed nhi skte tum...(confronting)kaun hun mai tumhara...koi b nahin...fir kyu kr rhe ho jabrdasti ki madad mujhe...

Daya cut him in mid harshly: nahin karta madad...krni hoti to tumhe neend se jagata hi nahin...khud peise dekr (signalling inside the home)inhe chalta kr deta...

Abhijeet in rash: to kyu kr rhe ho...

Daya: kyuki tumne...(paused in mid added after inhaling deeply) tumne kl meri buht madad ki ti...(stressing) wo bhi bina jaan pehchan k...aur mai bus udhar de rha hu...(carefree tone) humesha k lie nhi de rha...lauta dena...(smiling) ab to muje tumhara ghr b pata h...takada krne aa jaunga...(adding teasingly)soot samet...

Abhijeet keep looking at him...his anger lowers down and a small smile crept on his lips giving a big smile to Daya...who requested: de do or ise chalta kro...(eagerly) muje buht bhookh b lagi h...ise bhejo phir kuch bana do mere lie...

Abhijeet looked at him shock and said teasingly: aaj b mere ghr me dera jamakr rkhna hai...

Daya: ab tumne bhai kaha hai...bhai ka itna to faida uthaunga na...he went quickly inside the house while Abhijeet noticed his watery eyes which he was trying to hide from him...

Abhijeet looking at the currency notes: ajeeeb aadmi hai...

Abhijeet entered and saw Daya nowhere...he looked here and their and straight made his way toward Mishra jee who was looking at him with fixed gaze..

Abhijeet forwarding him money, ye aaj tk ka poora kiraya...

Mishra jee wide his eyes and almost snatched the whole bunch of notes from Abhijeet's hand counting thoroughly the whole where in the mean time Abhijeet made his way toward kitchen and become shocked to see the scenario...

Abhijeet in harsh but low tone due to the guest outside... ye kya kr rhe ho tum(placing hand on his waist) poore kitchen ka kachra kr dia h...tum... tum chalo yhn se bahar(he hold his hand in order to take him out)are (again grabbing the hand)tumhe to fir se temperature hai...

Daya turned when Abhijeet noticed his red eyes: are to ye baccha bhooka rahega to bukhar to aayega na...(showing him packet of maggie and added) itna dubka kr kaun rkhta hai Maggie ko...tum...

Abhijeet placed hand on his mouth full a water glass and take it outside while jerking his head in no and leaving Daya's mouth who grumbled hard...

He offered water to Mishra jee who have it and after few minutes of chit chat he left...

Abhijeet collected the glass and about to move toward kitchen when get bowls full of Maggie welcomed him...he was really feeling hungry that time but...

are abi to muh bhi nahi dhoya hai...

Daya who till then gulped down a bite... are Sher bi kabi muh dhote hn kya...

Abhijeet looked at him with open mouth while Daya was busy in eating and relishing the cup of tea...

Abhijeet washed the glass and after hurry brushing he made his way toward his now cold Maggie while Daya was busy in sipping his tea...

Abhijeet initiated: tumhare paas subh subh itne peise kahan se aaye...

Daya keeping the empty glass on table... wo kl ATM se withdraw kie the...ghar k servants ko chutti de di h maine to socha tha kuch grocery le lunga...

Abhijeet nodded and added Mai jald hi lauta dunga...

Daya too nodded his head...

Abhijeet was looking at him with fixed gaze and his mind was occupied with only one thing, when he is going to leave his house... he don't get mix up easily with any one and Daya is seeming so much different...Okay he is a nice person,he helped him but now it's done...he should leave his house...

Abhijeet cleared his throat and asked Daya: tum kya kaam krte ho Daya...

Daya looked at him and says: Daddy ka business h wahi dekhta hun... Abi Jada experienced nahin hun...aur fir Daddy khud help Krte aaye hn ab tk...so sab theek tha...pr ab...he stopped and look away...

Abhijeet took no interest further and left toward his kitchen with the empty mugs and plates...

Here Daya after Abhijeet's departure started correcting his shirt,set his hairs while murmuring ab chalna chiye...(sadly)office hi chala jaunga...raat ka raat ko dekhenge...(with heavy heart)kya krunga ghar mein...saare servants ko bhaga dia hai...us waqt socha nahin...(sitting on bed folding his legs either touching his head)fir bukhar charh raha hai...(wiping his wet eye lashes wrap his hands around his knees)dwaiyaan bhi nahi hain...keise jaun...akele...kahin bhi...pr is trh kisi aur k ghr mein rehna...(looking at kitchen) Abhijeet kya sochega...he got up again and made his way toward the balcony to inhale some fresh air...

...

...

...

Poora kachra kr k rkh dia h kitchen ka... are aise koi kaam krta hai kya... wo bhi kisi aur k ghr me...pata nahi kesa khoyaram h ye...(rash) kuch poocho to bus jawab do aur khayalon me doob jao... are kaam ka islie poocha tha ki jao niklo apne kaam pe...(washing Kitchen platform and gas with a cloth) bhai Mai to berozgaar hu tumhare paas to kaam h jao... nahin yahan mere sar pr baithna hai...(dumping empty pack of Maggie in trashcan) teen din ki maggie ek din me bana kr khtm kr Di...(angry on himself) muje hi shauk Chada Ta samaj seva Karne ka... ghr le aaya Sahab ko... ab ye jaane ka naam nhi le rhe...oopr se ehsaan ka bojh b daal dia h mujh pr...mai keh b nhi skta ki ab aap Vida ho Jayein yahan se...(pacifying himself) nahi pasand muje kisi unknown k sath rehna... hunh...ek to meri naukri isk...stopped hearing a muffled voice: Abh...hhijeet...Abhiijee...(crash sound of falling something and then a thud)...

Abhijeet rushed toward the sound and found no one inside the room... he looked outside the house and finally found a hand in floor visible from the balcony door...he quickly approached their and found Daya lying on the floor... watering pot was fallen too...

Abhijeet in tension ran toward him with fast speed... he touched him and immediately took his hand away from him... his body was burning like iron... he first bring some water and sprinkle it on his face...Daya opened his eyes but was in semi-conscious stage... Abhijeet support him and lie him down on the bed opened his _baksa_ ,took a blanket,shawl and one old piece of cloth too...

He first covered him with blanket wrap shawl around his head and touched his forehead once...bite his lips and rushed to kitchen...

He murmurs while picking up the bowl... sry Daya maine Aisa to nhi chaaha Ta...sahi Kehti h Maa... kbi kisi k lie bura nhi kehna chiye...glancing at shivering Daya)...bichara

He back with bowl and thermometer...first he checked temperature of Daya...

104 bukhar hai... ek dum se hi charh gaya... Abi to sahi lg rha tha...

He took out some ice cubes from his freezer and put them into water bowl to chill it instantly...

He grab that old piece of cloth,tear it into strips...picked one and dip it into water and slowly put it on Daya's head...he repeated the same for about one hour where sometimes in mid of the session Daya hold his hand...mumble something slowly can't understand by Abhijeet a bit... sometimes his lips curves in small smile and in the other minute he starts weeping relaxed by Abhijeet by patting on his chest or shoulder...

His temperature lowers down after one hour...Abhijeet again checked his fever and found it 100...he took a deep breathe and displaced the water bowl in kitchen and then to its permanent place...he hang those pieces of clothes on the rope in order to dry them instead of throwing them in dustbin murmuring dobara badh gaya to... (confirming) kaam ayengi...

Daya opened his eyes and look at Abhijeet who was sitting just beside him...

Daya smiled...

Abhijeet jerked his head and said tumne to kaha tha tumne dawai li h fir...agar tum mere ghr pr nahi hote usi bus stand pr hote to kaun dekhta tumhe...(tease) kyuki apne ghar rehna to tumhe psnd nhi h na...

Daya shockingly look at him while Abhi telling...tumhe pattiyan rkhte hue tumhari jeans me vibration feel hui...check kia to (showing) ye phone mila...

Daya instantly in tension: tumne phone uthaya to nahi...

Abhijeet glancing at him: nahin pr message pdhe...25 unread message the...tumhare Daddy preshan hn tumhare lie...ghar kyu nhi ja rhe tum... teen din pehle k b message hn aur aaj bhi aaya hai...(showing him cell phone)ye dekho tumhare uncle ka...(understanding him) dekho Daya agr koi ldai,behus hui h ghr pe to Jake sort kr lo... Maa baap humare acche k lie hi hume dant te hn...aur tumhare Daddy to... he stopped seeing tears falling down in speed from latters eyes...Abhijeet change his place and sit near him either place hand on his shoulder in hesitation and call softly... Daya...

Daya look at him and said... wo Mr gye Abhijeet...mai kuch nahi kr paya...unhone itne call...itne message kie muje pr mai kuch nhi kr paya... Mai fir se akela ho gaya Abhijeet...sab akele ho jaate hn... sab and he starts panting hard...he was taking deep breathes but was not able to breathe...his eyes were coming out of their orbits...

Here Abhijeet was in extreme tense situation seeing his condition... he was not able to understand that what is happening with Daya... he try to rub his back...tried to ask him... Daya kya hua... Daya saans lo...(in frustration) kya museebat h yaar...pta nhi kya Ho rha h ise...he tried to rub his back but Daya was getting out of controlled as not co-operating any more either trying to hide himself in blanket panting badly...

Abhijeet looked at him with worried eyes and his mind sparked...he took Daya's phone and dialed number of some Uncle who was calling him sometime before...

A tensed voice welcomed him: Daya beta kahan ho tum...kbse phone kr rha hu tumhe...guard ka phone aaya ki tum ghr nahi aaye ho...kya tareeka h ye Daya...dawaiyan b nhi lekr gye tum...

Ek minute...hello...

The speaker turned silent hearing a new voice and asked kaun...(little strict) Daya kahan h...aur uska phone apke paas kese

Abhijeet: dekiye wo mere sath h mere ghr me...uski tabyt achanak khrb ho gyi h mujhe smjh me nahi aa rha h use hua kya hai...aap please meri help kriye

Uncle: pr aap hn kaun aur Daya...accha aap kya use Lifeline hospital lekr aa skte hn...

Abhijeet: pr is haalat me aur wo to buht mehnga hosp...

Uncle: uski fikr aap mut kriye...aap Daya ki peeth sehlate rahein...lagatar...shant ho jayega...(absentmindely)dawaiyan nahi lin hn pata nhi kitne din se islie aisa ho rha h...aap use encourage krein...bolein ki wo akela nahi h...aap uske sath hn is trh ki baatein krein...(Abhijeet already started rubbing his back after adjusting the phone between his ear and shoulder) mujhe ghr ka address dijiye mai abi ambulance bhijwata hu...

Abhijeet nodded and provided him the address while after cutting the call he looked at Daya whose face gone pale till then and he was struggling hard to get away from Abhijeet...

Abhijeet too was feeling awkward so he leave him giving Daya the chance to escape who just hide himself under the bed...

Abhijeet was feeling weird seeing all this...he was wondering that all of a sudden what happened to this man...

Abhijeet sat down on his knees and saw Daya sitting their after hiding his face in his knees...

Abhijeet softly: Daya kya hua...tum theek ho...dekho darne ki koi baat nahin hai...(remembering) tum akele nahin ho mai hun na tumhare sath...(giving him his hand)chalo bahar aao...

Daya looked at the hand with big eyes...he was not panting anymore...he touched the hand with one finger then the second and jerked it...

Abhijeet tried again: Daya chalo bahar aao...(reminding Daya's morning comment)mai to tumhara bhai hun na...

(Daya jerked)he again look at the hand and this time place his palm first on the fingers and then covers the entire hand with a loose grip...

Abhijeet signalled him to come out followed by Daya in head down mode...

 **Door bell rings** " _Ting Tong"_

Abhijeet made Daya sit on the bed and opened the door...He closed it after coming out from the house to not let the neighbour saw anything going inside the house...

Neighbour:Abhijeet jee (signalling him to a direction)wo aadmi (adding)hospital se lagta hai...aapko dhoond raha hai...maine use apka address kehte suna...

Abhijeet thanking him go to that person: aap Lifeline hospital se hn...

Hospital staff: jee aap hi Abhijeet hn...(little loud)Pradyuman jee...Abhijeet jee mil gye hain...

* * *

 **To kesa laga...**

 **New entry...and new secrets...**

 **Please bataiyega jaroor**

 **Thank you so much :)Keep reading...**

 **Next update on Monday :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends...back with the update as promised...**

 **Friends..really not satisfied with the number** **of reviews...Views above 200 and reviews only 16...this is not done yaar...please provide ur precious feedback as they give a lot of** **encouragement to this chotu writer...**

 **Thnks to all the readers...keep reading...**

 **Thanks to all...no individual replies...sorry...pakka next time dher saari baatein...**

 **Enjoy Now :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-5**

* * *

A well dressed man appeared from the gate of the mohalla having a grace on his face and walking style looking really worried asked: Abhijeet

Abhijeet nodded

Pradyuman jee: Kahan h wo

Abhijeet: ander hai pehle se relaxed hai...

Pradyuman jee released a sigh of relief and started moving with Abhijeet while grumbling angrily: samajh me nahi aata kya krun is ladke ka...(lovingly)ek to h bhi itna pyara ki soorat dekh kr hi dil pighal jata hai...

Abhijeet smiled slowly

Pradyuman jee entered in the home looking the surroundings...says Daya apko keise...(Abhijeet was about to start) khair pehle ise hospital le jaata hu...he came near Daya who was sitting facing his back toward them...

Pradyuman jee slowly placed hand om his shoulder due to which Daya turned...

He angrily: aap...(moving back)mai nahin jaunga kahin bus...

Pradyuman jee strictly: pehle hi bohot preshan kr chuke ho tum mujhe aur mera dimag khrab mut kro smjhe(forwarding him strips of tablets after taking out it from his pocket)...lo ye dawaiyan khao...

Daya jerked his face to the other side...

Pradyuman jee again in a bit loud tone Dayaa...dekho ye jroori h tumhare lie...(sitting in front of him said painfully) jaante ho na tum...

Tears again made his way from latter's eyes who hide himself in the warmth of of his uncle...wo chale gaye uncle...mai kuch nahi kr paya...wo chale gaye...(now weeping)

Pradyuman jee pressed his eyes in order to stop his tears...he seperated Daya from him wipe his tears and forwarded tablets to him which Daya put in his mouth and looked toward Abhijeet who quickly forwarded water to him...

Pradyuman jee was looking toward Daya in amaze...

He hold him lovingly and lie him down while Abhijeet displaced the water glass till then...

Kya baat h ye mai kya dekh rha hun...humara Daya baccha dosti krne laga hai...

Daya slowly: Uncle usne mujhe bhai kaha...bina jaane bina pehchaane...Maaji aur Daddy bhi dekh parakh kr laaye the na mujhe...(sleepy tone) wo mujhe ghr bhi...ghr bhi laa..ya...(and he drifted into deep sleep)

Pradyuman jee sighed and dialed a call after pressing few buttons on his phone... haan Daya ko hospital shift kr do... so gaya h abi...

Hospital staff standing outside the home slowly came inside and shifted Daya in stretcher while listening to Pradyuman jee : doctors se kehna ki use behoshi me hi dekh len...check up k baad ghr le Jana use mai khud b wahin aa raha hun or baat b kr Leta hun...

Staff nodded and depart with Daya...

Pradyuman jee looked at Abhijeet who was already looking at him...

Pradyuman jee: Thank u so much Mr. Abhijeet aap ne buht madad ki...mai to buht preshan tha ki akhir kahan chala gaya ye ladka...

Abhijeet: Maafi chahunga uncle jee pr baat kuch smjh me nahi aayi... Daya kl raat se mere sath ya yun keh lijiye subh se hi...pr wo theek lag rha tha... matlab kuch ajeeb h wo... pr achaanak uska aisa behaviour...

Pradyuman jee avoiding haan wo thoda preshan hai...(sadly)uske pita ki achaanak maut Ho gyi teen din pehle... Daya unke paas b nhi tha... bus islie... (hurry) accha mai chlta hun...Daya k doctor se bhi milna hai...(shaking hand with him) apka buht shukriya mere bacche ka dhyan rkhne k lie...thanku so much... he settled his coat took Daya's belongings which Abhijeet gave to him including his wallet,cell phone and a strip of tablets...he was about to leave when Abhijeet stopped him... Uncle jee...

Pradyuman jee turned and asked jee kahiye

Abhijeet in hesitation: wo aap Daya ya apna number de sakte hain mujhe...

Pradyuman jee: haan pr koi khaas wajah...

Abhijeet (in embarrassing tone): wo darasal Daya ne kuch madad ki thi meri...kuch paise udhar die the... wo lautaane k lie aapse ya Daya se rubaru hona hoga...bus islie hi...

Pradyuman jee smiled and gave him Daya and his own number which he noted in his diary and after that Pradyuman jee left for hospital...

...

...

...

Maine aapko Kitni baar smjhaya h Pradyuman jee ki Daya ki dose miss nhi honi chiye... apko pta h na...wo bachpan se hi kitna sensitive hai... uske oopr se uske sath ye problem... apko nahi pata wo kese apne aap ko sambhal rha hai...(strong) sambhalta aaya h aaj tk...buht mushkil hota h aise logon k lie ek normal insaan ki trh zindagi jeena...pr Daya ye kr rha hai...aap please use thoda to support kriye...

Pradyuman Jee: Mai khud chahta hun ki wo sahi rahe...pr wo meri nahi sunta hai... mera sath use wo satisfaction nahi deta h Doctor... Mai uske sath b rahun tb bhi...mai saamne rahun to Chup chap rehta hai...jitni baat krun utna jawab deta hai... wo mere uske sath hote hue bhi akela hi feel krta hai khud ko... (dejectedly folding his both hands in a fist and placing them on his head)kya krun muje khud bhi samajh nhi aata...

Doctor come near him and placed hand on his shoulder... I am sorry Uncle jee...

Pradyuman jee just nodded his head in assurance from his side having so much pain in his eyes...

Doc looking at his watch: chaliye Daya ko hosh aane wala hi hoga... uske sabhi tests kr lie hain...kl subh tk reports aa jayengi...

Pradyuman jee nodded and loved ahead followed by the Doctor...

Daya woke up and was looking much fresh and better...

Doctor came inside with a decent smile and asked: so young man.. kesa feel kr rhe ho ab...

Daya just smiled at him hiding his eyes from the stern gaze of his uncle...

Doctor sitting beside Daya says while holding his both the hands on which Daya bowed his more down...tumhe tumari condition ka pata h na...

Daya nodded while a dark shade covered his face...(Doctor added) lekin tum to buht bahadur ho na...(rubbing his back as he was sobbing now) tum to bachpan se ladte aye Ho na apni saari problems se...haan...

Daya look at Pradyuman and Doctor signalled him to move out... he nodded and move out of the room...

Doctor again initiated: Daya tum ab humara secret khol skte Ho...

Daya hugged him and started crying loudly...

Doctor wiped his moist eyes and keep rubbing Daya's back...Daya bus chup ab... aur nahi rona hai na... bus chup

Daya calmed himself down and separated himself from Doctor...

Doctor signalled him to speak up...

Wo chale gye Daa ... Daddy bhi chale gye... unhone buht buht yaad Kia mujhe...(explaining) pr mai to office mein tha na... (jerking his head) Daddy ki bhi to buri adat thi na bina bataye apne farmhouse Jane ki... wo akele tadapte rahe Daa... (lost tone) Mai kuch bhi nahi kr paya...chahe wo mujhe khareed k...

Dayaaaaa...

Daya stopped by warn tone of Pradyuman Jee who was just standing outside the room...

Daya loudly: to aur kya... laaye the mujhe khareed k apne faide k lie... (shouting)pyar dia kya kabi... Maaji k Jane k baad kyu pyar jaag gya...

Pradyuman jee look away... while Daya continued...kyuki wo bi mere aur Maaji jese akele ho gye the na...(looking at Doctor)pr Daa the to mere Daddy na... jab tk mai gaya na unke paas wo...wo... ch..ale gye the... Maaji ne kaha tha... khayal rkhna Daddy ka... Mai kisi ko bi nahi bacha pata Daa...

Doc just keep rubbing his back and lay him down as he had became a bit drowsy during the whole so Doctor injected him and soon he drift into deep sleep...

Tears rolled down from the eyes of the old man who sit near Daya caressing his hairs while Doctor come near him patting his back...nahi uncle jee please aap shant ho jaiye...please

Pradyuman jee while wiping his eyes...buht galat kia Raghu ne is bacche k sath...zindagi bhr ka Dard de dia h ise...pata nahi kabi ye is Dard se ubhar bhi payega ya nahi...(telling to the doctor)dekha na apne mere samne apni dil ki baat bhi aapse share nahi krta...aur aap kehte hain mai uske saath rahu...mai uske sath hokr bhi uska sath nahi de paata...bus ganeemat itni h ki meri baat maan leta hai...thoda buht sun leta hai...pr apne ird gird isne jo diwar bana li hai usme kisi k bhi jaane k lie koi jagah nahi hai...

...

...

...

Abhijeet on landline: Jagat tum kl jahan naukri k lie keh rhe the...mai tayyar hun yaar...

Abhijeet yaar soch le maine pehle bhi btaya tha ye job tere layak nahi hai...

Abhijeet in sad smile: filhaal to koi naukri mere layak nahi h yaar...tu please aaj hi baat kr lena apne maalik se...muje jald se jald ye job chiye...

Jagat: theek h Abhijeet fikr mut kr yaar...mai aaj hi baat krta hun...

Abhijeet: hmmmm theek hai...accha sun Jagat...tere paas koi do hazaar rupay honge kya...

Jagat: haan hain to kyun...

Abhijeet: ek mahine ka udhar dega kya...kisi ko urgent lautane hn...

Jagat: haan theek h Abhijeet aaj sham aata hun tere ghr...apne hath ki badhiya si chai pila dena...done naa...

Abhijeet in smile: 100%

Both bid bye to each other and Abhijeet heaved a relieved sigh...he hand over RS.10 to the PCO wala moved on...

First he went to ATM,draw a mini statement and checked his balance...reading the balance as RS.4203/- he bite his lips...teen hazar nikal leta hun...gullak me paanch sau to honge hi...baaki aaj Jagat de dega...(confirming) haan ye theek rahega...

He withdraw the decided amount and made his way towards his home...

First he opened his trunk,took out his piggy bank out of it and started counting so many coins,degraded notes of 10 rupees/20 rupees even of 2 rupees too...he was smiling throughout after counting his only treasure...ye to bus do sau hain(200/-)...he again searched his _baksa_ and took out a small but heavy _potli._..he opened and some big notes came out of it...he counted and took a sigh of relief...he took out three hundred out of them and recounted the remaining...Hmmm...Barah Sau(1200/-) bache hn...Maa ko is baar kum bhej dunga...(convincing himself)keh dunga na ki (sad smile)Jagat ko udhar dia hai...he bow down his head and murmurs sorry Baba...apka beta ab jhoot bolna seekh gaya hai...aap waqt se pehle muje chod k jo chale gye...apka bete ko khud hi chlna pada...aur baba aap glt kehte the...is duniya me hunar se jada paise ki kadr h...pyar se jada daulat ka sikka hai...(smiled) ab apka Abhi sach me bada ho gya...

 **Baba Baba ye dekhiye maine kya bnaya**

 **Taking the small innocent soul in his lap...ale mele bete ne kya bnaya h dekhun to**

 **The little soul presented a small drawing in front of him who look at his baby lovingly...and says aur ye kyu bnaya h mere bete ne...(asking)kiske lie bnaya hai...**

 **The little boy looks down and slowly one precious drop fall down on his cheeks**

 **Father asked in tention: kya hua mera baccha**

 **The little soul confessed after rubbing his nose: Baba wo kl jab mai khelne gya tha to Rahul na out ho gya tha...wo keh rha tha ki wo out nahin hai... mai to (proudly) captain hun na...sabne mujhse poocha ki sach btana hai Rahul out hai ya nahin...(crying tone) mai kya krta Baba...maine sach bola...par...(few more tears escaped from his eyes) Rahul na buht jada saara naraz ho gaya mujhse...(crossing his small finger of one hand to other hand's small finger)mitthi bhi nahi kr raha...aur aaj school me bhi baat nahi kari...islie maine ye bnaya hai...(in tention) baba wo maan to jayega na ab...**

 **Father in smile looked at the drawing consisting two boys standing together holding each others hand where his son has coloured the clothes of one boy in the same color which he was wearing that time followed by a _SORRY_ written beautifully in different colors spreading a broad smile on his face...**

 **Mera beta to ab big boy ho gya hai...apne dost ko bachane k lie bhi jhoot nahi bolta...(wiping sweat from his forehead)...buht samjhdar beta h mera...itne pyar se bnaya h Abhi ne to... Rahul jroor maan jayega**

 **The kid smiled and quickly jumped from his fathers lap and ran with: Mai abi ye Rahul ko de kr ata hu Baba**

Abhijeet was smiling and says painfully: ab apka beta khud ko bachane k lie jhoot bolta h Baba...kya krun Maa seh nahi paigi na...(looking at himself)uske bete ka ye haal...

* * *

 **Hmmmm...To kesa raha...**

 **Jaroor bataiyega...**

 **Milte hain is kahani k agle episode mein...**

 **Next update on Thursday...agar buht saare reviews nahi mile na...to phir Saturday krungi update...Angelbetu giving dhmaki...ha ha ha ha...(evil smile)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with the update as promised :)**

 **Thank you all...dekha dhamki ka kaarnama**

 **Got very nice response...thank u sabko from my heart...**

 **Meet u all at the end of the chappy...**

 **Abi k lie...**

 **Enjoy the update :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-6**

* * *

After getting apt confirmation from Jagat Abhijeet started his new job which was of a delivery boy in a mediocre street restaurant... Jagat was also working their as cashier...

Abhijeet after sorting all the orders of similar locality fill up his delivery box of bike with the packed food and was about to move when heard a voice from his back as Abhijeet ye menu cards bhi lekr jaa...order k sath dete aana...

OK sir...he grabbed those menu cards,sat on his bike and moved on while humming sweetly...

 **Ik raasta hai jindagi**

 **Jo tham gye to kuch nahi**

 **Ik raasta hai jindagi**

 **Jo tham gye to kuch nahi**

 **Ye kadam kisi makaam pe**

 **Jo jam gye to kuch nahi**

 **Ik raasta hai jindagi...**

Abhijeet parked his bike after identifying the first address and instantly pressed the bell...

Kaun hai...

Abhijeet slapped himself in mind as he was unable to give instant reply due to confusion in the name of restaurant so he peep inside the packet glance at menu card and replied * **Khana Khazana** *...order hai...

Door got opened and an angry woman came out... itna late kr Dia lane me bhaiya...nahi mtlb abi aapko bol do ki free me dekr jao... doge kya tum... nahin na...

Abhijeet was looking at him bewilderedly...as how he can give the order in free... he opened his mouth to say something but close it next minute getting no words to speak in front of the angry bhartiya naari...a small smile crept in his lips on his thought...

Lady again came in anger seeing him smiling...aye bhaiya ab hus kyu rahe Ho... (suspiciously) chor uchakke to nahi Ho... (seeing him from head to toe)...lagte to nahi... (snatching the packet) lao idhr do... kitna hua... Abhijeet took out his bill receipt and after checking the order number he said 200 rupay... and he teared first copy from the receipt book, hand it over to the lady who after checking it keenly comparing it with the food...paid the bill...either Abhijeet tried hard to hand over her menu card but she threw it declaring bekar Khana hai tumhare yahan ka... (explaining) wo to paas h to manga Lia... muje nahi chiye ye khane ka bahikhata...tum hi rakkho...and she closed the door on his face...

Here on the other pole of this city a person was struggling hard with the doctor...

Dekho Daa mai ab aur yahan nahi reh skta... (irritatingly)bola to (stressing) khyl rkkhunga apna...time pr dawaiyan lunga(carelessly) uncle ki sab baat manunga...bus ab theek h na...

Doctor: nahin abi theek nahin hai...

Daya looked at him angrily but seeing the angry face of the Doc he moved his head down...

Doctor smiled secretly seeing him...

He sat beside him holding his both the hands in his hand...Dayaa...(softly) dekho meri trf...

Daya looked at him stubbornly...Doctor in smile said ab tumhare ghr me koi nahi hai...he took a pause seeing pain covering the latter's face...

He again initiated after placing one hand on his shoulder... Tumhe buht himmat se kaam Lena hoga...tumhe milaya tha na maine Aarush se...

Daya nodded his head in yes...

Hmmmm to usme or Daya me kitna age difference hai...

Daya said in shy: 11 years...pr (looking at the tease shade of Doctor) haan haan yaad hai mujhe...wo apne dar ko overcome kr leta hai...aur merre jeise rota bhi nahi hai...(connecting) aur mai to kitna sharp hu...intelligent hun...office ab..(shambling words) A..b Daddy ki jagah...(sad tone) Daddy k bina sambhalna hoga...(determined) mai kr lunga Daa...(asking) aap sunday sunday to aaoge na mujhse milne...

Doctor nodded his head in yes...While Daya again: kabi kabi free time me phone b kar hi lena...(Doc smiled and Daya asked again) Uncle rahenge na mere sath...raat ko

Doctor nodded his head in yes...and said maine Uncle jee se kaha hai guard ko aur Munshi kaka ko rejoin kra den...(seeing displease on his face)Daya kisi bi jroorat k lie risk nhi le skte naa...

Daya nodded understandably...

Doctor in jolly tone wese suna hai...(tease) jiske yahan tum ruke hue the us se khasi dosti hogyi thi...

Daya nodded in smile...haan na Daa...wo buht accha hai...mujhe(low tone) bhai bhi kaha...ghar bhi laya...pr (laughing) usne ek baar mujhe chor bhi smajh lia...(smilingly) accha hai wo Daa...

Doctor smiled and asked mujhse bhi acha...

Daya hugging him: aapse thoda kum accha h Abhijeet...

Doctor looked at him and asked: kya naam hai uska...

Daya seperating: Abhijeet Daa...Accha ab mai discharge na...

Doctor nodded his head in yes and Daya stood up instantly collecting his belongings leaving Doctor in trance and his own dreamy world...

...

...

...

Are Abhijeet chal niklte hain...sham Ho gyi hai...

Abhijeet cleaning his delivery box: haan yaar bus ek minute...he locked his bike on its parking place locked the delivery box and leave with Jagat...

Jagat: aur kesa laga aaj ka din

Abhijeet:pet bharne k lie jitne peise chiye wo mil hi jayenge is mahine...us hisaab se dekha jaye to aaj ka din buht accha tha... Kum se Kum thakaan k chalte hi(smiling) raat ko neend to ayegi naa...

Jagat looked at his friend sadly and said: yaar Abhijeet tu itna socha mut kr...dekhna ek din jroor sab theek Ho jaiga...(showing him pao bhaji stall) chal na pao khate hn...

Abhijeet: are nahi na Jagat ghr jakr Abi Khana banana hai...looking at the watch 8 bj rahe hain chal na ghr chalte hain...

Jagat making annoyed face: tu na buht boring hai...

Abhijeet made an O face...mai boring... kyu bhala

Jagat: to aur nahi to kya kabi bahar ka khana khata hi nahi kuch...

Abhijeet smiled on his silly antics and says: to bahar ka khana koi acchi baat thode hai...pet dekh apna islie hi abi 23-24 ki umar mein itna bahar aa gya hai...40 ki umar tak to (dramatically joining hands) bhagwan hi malik hai...

Jagat stood in front of him,joined his hands bow his head down and says salam h Baba Abhijeet Nand ko...buht hi badiya pravachan dete hain...(sadly) par kisi kaam ka nahin...

Abhijeet looked at him in fake anger and said: abeee...and he pushed him lightly resulting a small laughter session among them and rest of the journery spending in silence as Jagat was driving the bike anD Abhijeet was lost in a beautiful memory lane...

 **Chalo Na Abhijeet**

 **Bola na Nahin(tease) janab ko baat samajh nahi aa rahi h**

 **Aa rahi hai...pr tumhe nahi aa rahi hai...mai kabse bol rha hun chalo...(getting angry) ek to itne din baad milte ho tum...(eyes getting teary) aur mai ek cheez mangta hun wo bhi nahi dete**

 **Abhijeet realising his friend's sad tone: to tujhe ye Maa k hath ka bana khana raas nahi aa raha kya(grumbling under his teeths) ye sahab ko doctor ban na hai...patients ko kya advice kroge...jam k golgappe khayein...pet bhr k chaat chat kr jayein...aur meethe ko to chodna hi nahi hai...waah waah kya doctree hai...(looking at the sky)aise doctor se to bhagwan bachaye**

 **His friend got angry on this and hit him a punch: Abhijeet tu chalta hai ya mai wapas Dehradun jaun**

 **Abhijeet carelessly: shauk se...(searching here and their) Maa ne jo laddoo bnayein hain wo mai fridge me...he stopped as his friend leapt over him in order to took that sweet box first while Abhijeet keep shouting as hut jaa muj pr se(warn tone)Rahul...abe hut jaa...nahi le rha tera mithai ka dabba...bhukkad...**

 **Rahul laughing loudly taking him in his lap ab to Abhijeet ko chalna hi parega...and he run taking him outside on his shoulders where Abhijeet hitting him madly and laughing at last seeing his friend's pagalpan for roaming in the galli's of Allahabad eating so much tikki-chaat...**

...

...

...

Daya aaj office nahi jana tha na tumne...(tiredly)beta kabhi to meri koi baat suna kro...hospital se to jaldi discharge le lia tumne...ghr bi nhi ruke...aur ab raat k 10 bj rhe hain...(strict)kahan ho tum...

Daya in low tone: mai ek dost k yahan ruka hun uncle...raaste me mil gya tha na...ghr le aaya...

Pradyuman jee: accha...and he cuts the call at that very instant...

Daya keep looking at the phone heaved a sigh and sat on the cold sand spread all over while touching his feets to the waves which was giving so much sooth to him...

He lay down at the same place looking at the stars...he reminds something and started counting those stars with small smile...

 **Aasman mein sau(100) taare hain**

 **Nahin Daa...99 hain**

 **Are maine khud gina tha kl poore sau hain**

 **Soon someone hold the little boy from his back while his Daa smiled broad with a scream Pradyuman Uncle**

 **Little boy turned and hugs the man,although start complaining Uncle itne din baad aaye aap btaiye...Daya ne to kitna saara wait Kia...**

 **Ohooo Daya ne buht Sara wait Kia...hmmmm kya kren Uncle ko buht sara kaam tha...aur fir Daya ko surprise bhi to krna tha na**

 **Daya: hmmmmm chaliye maaf Kia... accha uncle batayein aasman me kitne taare hain...Daa keh rahe hain ki 100 hain pr nahi na Uncle ek moon bhi to hai to 99 taare or ek chanda...(giving victory smile) haan na uncle...**

 **Both Daa and uncle looked at him with open mouth and soon both bursts one in angry murmur as he lost the conversation and other in laughter thinking that these small kids knows the maximum number of counting as 100 so decided the number of stars to be 100 too and what Daya has done was just mind-blowing(wink)... where Daya seems to be asking continuously dekha sahi kaha na uncle...(looking at the other boy)dekha Daa**

One person driving car at late night and was trying to reach toward his son where his mind was completely occupied with past flashes...

 **Samajh me nahi aa raha hai Pradyuman Mai kya krun Jahnvi ki haalat din pr din bigardti ja rahi hai...doctors ne bola hai ki waqt dun mai use... kahan se laun waqt yaar tu to janta hai na...itne kaam sr pr rakh lie hain maine ki chah kr bhi in se door nahi jaa sakta...**

 **Pradyuman: Raghu Jhanvi se shadi krte waqt bhi tujhe apne aane wale future k baare me acche se pata tha...pr tune uske sath saat phere lekr humesha sath rehne ka waada kia tha...mai humesha kehta raha apni family ko waqt de...akelapan buht khatarnak hota hai Raghu...ya to insaan usme jeena seekh leta hai ya jeena chor deta hai...Jhanvi ne jeena hi chod dia hai Raghu...ab to sambhal ja...ab to apni gltiyon ko sudhar**

 **Raghu(Raghuvendr Shetty): kr to raha hun mai Pradyuman...yaar tu ek baar haan kr de...(in pain) mai Jhanvi ko nahi kho skta yaar...tu please us bacche ko**

 **Pradyuman in anger: o shut up Raghu...bachpan se janta hu mai tujhe...tune kabi apne parivar ko apne kaam k aage apni success k aage waqt nahi dia...aur ab ye chahta hai ki ek anaath baccha jiska pehle se hi sb kuch bikhar chuka hai mai uski zindagi teri wajh se barbaad hota dekhun...(strong)no never...tere apne bacche ki maut ho gyi Jhanvi ki kokh me...kitne sapne sajaye te us ladki ne apne pehle bacche ko lekr pr tune to uske dukh me bi sath nahi dia apni biwi ka...aur tu chahta hai mai teri is wahiyat khwahish me tera sath dunga...kabi nahi dont even expect...he turned and saw his friend sitting on his knees in tears folding hands in front of him asking for his small help to save the life of his beloved wife...  
**

Car stopped with a jerk leaving the mam inside the car in complete sweat...who slowly wiped his face and murmurs in dreamy tone: kaash us din maine teri baat na maani hoti (in complete pain)kaash...

* * *

 **To keisa raha...**

 **kuch mysteries unfold huin...yaaa confusion increased...*wink***

 **Milte hain kahani k agle episode mein...**

 **Sayonaara and stay healthy...mausam bahut khrb hai bhae aaj kl...*Warning!*hehehehe :D**

 **Keep reading and supporting like this...Thank You /\**

* * *

 **Guest: thanku so much all guests...keep reading...stay blessed :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Rhia Dubey: koi baat nahi dear...but reviews hi writer k encouragement/energy source hote hain naa...loved that you like the chappy...hope aapkko aage bhi accha lage...keep reading dear :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **luvcidduodosti: hmmm... I also can't see duo in so much pain...par kya karen hum aisa nahi krenge to aap log padhoge bhi to nahin...*wink*...thanks a lot dear...keep reading :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **AD Fan: Hmmm...dheere dheere samajh aa jayegi dear...and jald hi clear krungi dear...Daa ka mtlb bhai hi hota hai dear...and soon it will cleared ki why Daya says Doc as Daa...thanks a lot dear keep reading:)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Priya: thanku so much dear...hope u like further too...thanku dear...keep reading :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Shikha Sharma: hmmm...mystery create karne me hi to Angelbetu ko maza aata hai...job...ahem ahem...bata doon kya...nahi bata rahi...and haan kya krun mere readers reviews nahi krenge to dhamki to deni padegi na...Angelbetu majboor hai...hehehehehe...thanks dear for always being around me...keep reading :)**

...

...

 **JS Abhi: haan dear na chahte hue bhi jhoot bolna pd jata hai...kabi majboori k lie kabi samne wale ko dukh se bachane k lie...happy that u liked it...thank u so much keep reading dear :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Abhigyaan: Thnks for the hug...same huggiee to u...:*...happy that u are liking the story and its small portions so far...and yes I am trying to update regularly:)...keep reading dear :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tia: sacchi kyaaa...ohoooo...angelbetu dancing for this out of box compliment...sach pta nahi tha aap sab ko itni pasand aayegi...thanku dear...keep reading :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Priyanka: ahan welcome back dear...thanku so much itni sari tareef k lie...I am happy ki aapko wo saari feelings feel ho rahi hain...this is the actual success of a writer naa...thnku dear...keep reading:)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **DA95: OHOOOO...tumhe psnd aayi...and yes welcome back...next is already here...hope tumhe maza aaya hoga...thanku dear...keep reading :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Geetu: Nice pen name...I must say...happy that u are liking the story...hmmmm knots will open with the progress in story...wait kro wait...thanku dear...keep reading :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Masoom: Hmmmm Miss/Mr. Innocence...sorry yaar aapke lie dhamki nahi thi...beech beech me chote writer ko aisa krna pdta hai...kya kalen...hmmm ahem ahem aapko to sab pata hai...waah bhae...hmmmm agla episode bhi aa hi gya bataiyega jroor kesa laga...thanku dear for always being around me...happy that u find Abhi sir sweet...hmmm Daya sirin pain...jald hi sab theek ho jaye... I wish *wink*...keep reading dear :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Guest: thanks a lot dear...keep reading dear :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **sifa: chalo bhae abi aapko psnd aa rhi hai...I am happy dear...keep reading :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Abhi-ya-fan: haan ab to poori jaan le hi leni hai maine :*...hahahahaha sach...are wait wait sab answers milenge...thola wait chotu bacche...hehehehe thanks a lot dear...keep reading :)**

 ** _Missing Dada(hunh angly Betu Beta),Krittika di,Blue squirrel...kahan ho sab bhae...come soon haan_**

* * *

 **Next update on Monday :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello friends...back with the update as promised...**

 **Kya friends century poori hi kr dete na...bus chaar aur reviews ki hi to baat thi...:))**

 **Accha no more bak bak...straight away to the chappy...:***

 **Thanks to all...love u all...please keep supporting like this only...:)**

 **BALA WAALAAAAA THANKOOOOOO :)**

 **Aaj no baatein haann...chup chp k update de raha hai ye BETU BETA :)**

 **Enjoy please :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-7**

* * *

He wiped his face,took the reverse turn after realising that he came a little ahead from the actual way...the car again raced and so the memories...

 _ **FLASHBACK CONTINUED:-**_

 **Ek baar phir soch le Raghu... (warning tone) khayal rkh payega na tu dono ka...Jhanvi is haalat me nahi hai ki wo ek 13-14 saal k bacche ko sambhal sake...aur fir wo bachpan se aanath ashram me pala bada hai(proud tone) us nanhi si jaan ne buht kuch seekh lia hai is choti si umr me pr sirf apne lie...wo apne aap ko sambhal sakta hai...yahan aane k baad wo naye rishton k beech rehna seekhega...khud ko uHe wiped his face,took the reverse turn after realising that he came a little ahead from the actual way...the car again raced and so the memories...**

 **Raghu: haan Pradyuman mai sach me khyal rkkhunga...tu bus jaldi se anath ashram authority se us bacche k papers bnawane ko keh de...mai kl hi jaakr...**

 **Pradyuman: nahi Raghu...abhi nahi Pehle Daya se to pooch lun...uski marzi k bina kuch bhi nahi hoga...**

 **Raghu: are wo to baccha hai abi wo kese kuch bhi decide...**

 **Pradyuman strongly cut him in mid: wo apna sahi galat jaanta hai...uski marzi k bina mai tujhe use laane nahi dunga...**

 **Raghu really irritated on his friend: accha theek hai...(asking)Jhanvi ko le ja rha hai na...**

 **Pradyuman: haan milwa dunga use Daya se...Doctors ne kaha hai Jhanvi ka reaction bhi dekhna hai...agar bacche k hone se wo kuch react krti hai to hi is step se faida hoga...nahi to chances kum hain...**

 **Raghu in hurry: accha theek hvai mai Jhanvi aur uski Nurse dono ko ready krwa deta hun...car bhi ready hai tum teeno chale jana...**

 **Pradyuman in shock: tu nahi chal rha hai kya...wo tera bhi to beta hoga...**

 **Raghu: haan janta hun...par tu to aaj sirf use raazi krwane ja rha hai na...aur aaj meri buht important conference hai...mai miss nahi kr skta...(pacifying himself) tu ye mut samjhna ki mai...**

 **Pradyuman just left the place without listening more...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **-: MUSKAAN CHILD HELP FOUNDATION:-**

 **Pradyuman Uncle Pradyuman Uncle...the angel voice instantly took his attention who in a bit jumped over him and hugged him from his waist...**

 **Pradyuman uncle kese hain aap...maine aapko buht saara miss kia...**

 **Pradyuman jee smiled on the little boy and started strolling toward the nearest bench holding the hand of the kid in his...**

 **Mera beta keisa hai...(caressing his hairs) padhai kesi chal rhi hai...aur (asking secretly with a little tough tone too) khayal to sahi se rkh rahe hain na yahan pr...**

 **Daya: are haan na uncle...(in silence)aur pdhai to (low tone) buht acchi ja rhi hai...accha wo chorein na uncle...aaiye mai apko apne new friend se milwata hun...**

 **Pradyuman really shook his head in disappointment as he knew this boy from his very childhood and he saw him always hiding his own pain/emotions and spreading smiles on others face really give so much pleasure to him due to which he had came so much close to this boy without and deliberate efforts...**

 **Here till then Daya had dragged him near a small plant...told in extreme happy tone: dekiye Pradyuman Uncle ye Greeno hai...Tulsi plant hai...(proudly) maine ise yahn lgaya hai...Greeno uncle se hello kaho and Daya blew a little air on his leaves due to which the green leaves of that small growing plant moved to and fro like tilting its head bringing a broad smile on Daya's lips while so much love in his uncle's heart for him...**

 **Pradyuman smiled on Daya and says: are waah bete aapne to buht sunder dost bnaya hai...waah bhae**

 **Daya nodded in proud smile and says Uncle aap aaj Da/Bittu/Tonu or Chutki se nahi milenge...**

 **Pradyuman holding his hand now moving toward a banyan tree which is having a solid seating place under its numerous branches and uncountable leaves... bilkul milenge pr mai abi sirf apne Daya se kuch jroori baat krna chahta hun...**

 **Daya: jee uncle btaiye na...kya baat hai...(again proud on himself)Daya ko sb pta hota hai...**

 **Pradyuman holds both the hands of the kid in his soft grip and asked Daya bacche aapne kabi apne maa baba ko dekha hai...**

 **Daya's eyes just fix on his face having so many cracks telling some long lost untold story to Pradyuman who little shaked Daya and try to took him out of his trance...**

 **Daya slowly: Nahi uncle...(teary) kabi nahi deka...**

 **Pradyuman jee slowly wiping his peeking tear of the eye which was just about to fall...**

 **Pradyuman jee again: aur kya Daya ko arman nahi hota ki uske b Maa Baba hon...jinke sath wo reh sake...wo bhi aam baccho ki trh bahar ki duniya dekh sake...ek acche school jaa sake...(dreamily) uski maa b uske lie accha accha khana bnaye...use pyar kre...he stopped as his mind was occupied by a lady who in her late 60s still working in kitchen making the favourite halwa of her son who was just scolding his mother to work that much hard...**

 **Daya who was looking at him in great shock while he seems to be afraid after seeing teary eyes of his uncle who was also lost somewhere in the horizon...**

 **Daya jerking him with: Uncle**

 **Pradyuman jee came out of his trance,wiped his teary eyes and again his focus turned to Daya who was looking down after hearing those comments from his uncle's mouth...after feeling the keen gaze of his uncle he turned his face toward him and says: chahata to hu Uncle ki kaash meri b ek maa hoti...mai unse khoob laad krta...mere papa k sath ghoomne jaata...shaitani krne pr Maa dant ti or Papa bachate mujhe(smile)...ek bada bhai b hota jo meri sb baatein maanta mujse buht pyar krta...(teary tone) pr aisa nahi hai na uncle...kuch bhi nahi hai aisa...please aap ye sab..**

 **Pradyuman jee cut him in mid and says: agar mai tumhe ye sab dena chahun to**

 **Daya looked up him with unbelievable eyes**

 **Pradyuman jee caress his hairs im order to bring him out of the shock and again added: Daya agar mai tumhe ek accha school,ek behatar jindagi,ek parivaar dena chahun to...**

 **Daya asked with watery eyes: uncle..aap kya keh...muje kuch samajh**

 **Pradyuman jee: Daya mera ek dost hai...uski wife buht beemar hai...uske paas mere Daya jesa koi bhi baccha nahi hai..wo isilie buht udaas rehti hai...aur mere Daya k paas bhi to Maa nahi hai...agar tum dono ek doosre ki jrooraton ko poora kr lo to...**

 **Daya bow down his head...**

 **Pradyuman jee sensing the emotions roaming insidr Daya's heart told him: Daya dekho beta koi jabardasti nahi hai...aakhri faisla tumhara hi hoga...agar tum chahoge to hi mai ye adoption...**

 **Daa,Chutki,Bittu...(signalling toward the surroundings while adding) ye ashram,(in smile)wo kharoos metran,maali kaaka,Greeno ye sb hn na mera parivaar...Mere dost bhi to mere hi jese hain na...(low tone) anaath...(Pradyuman jee pressed his palm)**

 **Mai kese in sab ko peeche chod k khud wo accha school,acchi zindagi...(confirming) ye to cheating hai na uncle...**

 **Pradyuman jee taking one more chance: haan cheating to hai bacche...par mera Daya to special hai na...bhagwan chahte hain ki mera ye beta khoob tarakki kare islie to mere dost ne...(looking Daya not interested he surrendered with) accha bhae theek hai jesa Daya chahe...(cupping his face in smile) maine to pehle hi kaha tha na ki aakhri faisla mere bete ka hoga...**

 **Daya looked at him in broad smile and just hugged him very tight...the grip was telling that today he has pressed many past buttons of this small soul who is trying to come out from that zone and relaxing him after wrapping himelf in a secured shell...**

 **Pradyuman jee meet with other kids and then within next 15 minutes he says to Daya: beta ab mai niklta hu...**

 **Daya with a shocked face are Uncle aaj aap itni jaldi ja rahe hain...**

 **Pradyuman Uncle: haan beta wo mai kisi k sath aya tha...uski tabyt theek nahi rehti...jaada der tk uska yahan rehna theek nahi hai...**

 **Daya while looking around: pr Uncle aap k sath to koi bi nahi aaya...(innocently) maine to kisi ko bi nahi deka...**

 **Pradyuman jee shows him a vanity van parked outside the orphanage...wo dekho wo badi si gaadi...(softly)meri dost ki tabyt khrb hai na...islie use mai...**

 **Wo wahi hain kya jinhe meri jrurat hai uncle...Daya asked in serious tone after bowing his head down...**

 **Pradyuman jee putting his hands on his small shoulders: haan bete...**

 **Uncle ek minute haan...aap jana nahin...mai abi aaya...and the little boy ran away...**

 **Pradyuman jee was just trying to watch his actions in smile...soon Daya back with a small pot having the same tulsi plant...**

 **Ye lijiye Pradyuman Uncle ye un aunty ko de dijiyega...boliyega(proudly) ki maine gift dia hai...**

 **Pradyuman jee knelt down in front of this little angel...beta ye to apka friend hai naa...**

 **Daya nodded sadly haan friend to hai...pr...(guilty tone) unhe meri jroorat hai na...mai to jaa nahi rha...to ise hi unke paas...he stopped sadly feeling a fixed gaze of the latter...**

 **Pradyuman jee asked aap khud dena chahoge unhe ye gift...**

 **Daya smiles seeing him as he too was wanting to meet the person who need him so badly...yes him...when nobody want him in their life and just left him in this orphanage than who is that person in this world who want to adopt him...**

 **Pradyuman jee always become mesmerised as this boy inherits a lovely smile with so many sparkles shining in his eyes...**

 **Pradyuman jee hold his hand in his and both mive toward the Vanity Van...one in excitement and other in sooth...**

 **The person lying on the bed jerked after hearing a door opening sound...she look in the direction and saw a new face coming with his friend...she keep looking at that face...**

 **Daya saw the woman having fair complexion nicely binded her hairs in plates...big eyes but a pale face...dried lips...and eyes having dark circles beneath them...**

 **Daya worridely looked at Pradyuman who place hand on his back to buck him up and both moved toward the figure...**

 **On receiving signal from Pradyuman Daya moved toward the figure whose gaze was stucked on his face...**

 **Daya slowly initiates after looking once more at Pradyuman jee who assured him from his eyes...Maaji**

 **Lady jerked and blink her eyes for once...she looked at Pradyuman and than at the boy...**

 **Daya forwarded the pot towards the lady who grab it with trembling hands supported by Daya whose sweet caring touch shivered the lady to her core...**

 **Daya again started in his sweet innocent voice: Maaji...ye apke lie...meri taraf se gift...(absentmindely)aap ko jab bhi meri yaad aaye naa aap is se baatein kr lijiyega...dekiye...(he showed while blowing air on the leaves of the plant)ye aise baatein krta hai...or iska naam naa(cutely)Greeno hai...ye Tulsi Plant hai...(proudly) maine lgaya hai...**

 **Pradyuman came toward them in smile patting Daya's cheeks...or ye Daya hai...or ise main(proudly immitating Daya) lekr aaya hu tumhare paas...**

 **The lady smiled broadly while Daya became happy seeing her beautiful smile shining like a dawning sun in the grey sky on her pale face...**

 **She touched his cheeks and caressed his hairs resulting a drop of tear slipping down from the eyes of the latter's...**

 **Jhanvi get confused even worried for the small kid she hurridely made a place on her bed for him signalling Pradyuman to let him sit near her...who in a bit helped the little kid who was weeping silently while so many precious drops falling down from his eyes...**

 **The lady worridely looked at him and asked in broken tone stunned the person standing their...kk...yaa...(taking deep breaths) kkya huuuaaa (correctly speaking) bacche...**

 **Daya looked at her with teary eyes giving immense pain to a mother who had lost her child few days ago just hide that kid in her loving shell...fresh tears escaped down from her eyes while hugging that beary innocent heart...**

The car jerked badly and the driver lost his control over the vehicle which directly hits a wall and everything went dark...

Bite came out from the mouth of a boy who was eating corner side food due to the loud voice of the car crash...he looked at his friend standing near him and both in a bit ran toward the voice source...

Abhijeet buht jor ki takkar hai...jaldi se inhe hospital le jana hoga...

Abhijeet nodded and both with extreme efforts opened the door as the car was stucked with the broken wall bricks...

Jagat with care pushed the car and Abhijeet at the same time make a quick move opening the door...the injured body with a jerk came out from the front door...

Pradyuman Uncle...

Tu janta hai inhe...

Abhijeet: haan...kitna khoon beh rha hai inhe to...

Jagat: jaldi se inhe hospital le chalte hain...

Abhijeet: haan...haan chal tu jaldi se taxi rok mai inhe bahar nikalta hun...

Jagat nodded and soon both with care and support took Pradyuman jee in the vehicle while Abhijeet directed the driver bhaiya City Hospital le lo...

Jagat looked at him and murmurs slowly Abhijeet wo to buht mehnga...

Abhijeet: haan janta hu...(showing him the mobile phone he grabbed from Car mat which was broken but still working) ...islie hi inke jaan ne wale ko phone kr rha hu...

He searched and dialed Daya's number but it was powered off...are Daya ka number to band hai...he diverted listening a low aaahhh from the mouth of Pradyuman jee...Abhijeet removed

his hankerchief and placed it on his forehead...

He again searched the phonebook and found a number with city hospital...he dialed the number and soon a lady voice appeared from the other side...

City Hospital How may I help you?

Abhijeet: dekiye mai Abhijeet baat kr rha hu...Mere sath Pradyuman Jee hain inka accident...

U mean ...in tention jee wo humare hospital k trustee hain...aap unhe jaldi le aiye...hum sare arrangements krwate hain...

Call dropped and receptionist dial extension number **#22...**

* * *

 _ **To kesi rahi :)**_

 _ **Hope you all liked it**_

 ** _Keep reading...Thanku so much_**

 ** _Milte hain kahani k agle episode mein_**

 ** _Next update on Thursday_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello friends...back with the update as promised :)**

 **Hmmmm sabko chapters k length se issue hai dear...sorry sabko I cant write so long chappies...as for giving regular updates...**

 **Long chapters likhna mushkil hai mere lie...sorry for that frnds...hope u all understand :)**

 **Reviews mein kami...Angelbetu ka mind ghooming...**

 **Dekhein frnds aisa nahi karein naa...bina reviews k to kaam nahi chalega...**

 **Individual replies at the end of the chappy...**

 **Abi k lie enjoy the chappy :)**

* * *

Doctor wo abi abi kisika landline pr phone aaya tha...They were saying that Pradyuman sir is met with an accident...

Doctor: whattt...my god...sister please aap concerned doctor se immediate basis pr sare arrangements karwaiye...mai wahin reception pr aa rha hun...

After disconnecting the call he hardly placed the receiver and dialed a number after removing his cell phone from his pocket...

Switch off...(pressing his teeths)fir gayab hoga ye ghar se...samajh me nahi aata kya kru is ladke ka...(dialing a number on his phone) itna smjha k bheja fir bhi wahi (murmuring under his teeths while moving out from his cabin and attaching the phone on his ears)...

Call got attended after two three bells...

Munshi Kaka Daya kahan hai...

Kaun...

Mai Doct...

Haan beta...Daya baba to ghr pr nahi hain...Sahab unhi ko lene gye the...

Doctor took a painful sigh and says: theek hai Kaka Daya aaye to kahiyega mujhse baat kare...buht jada jroori kaam hai...

Munshi Kaka: theek hai beta...mai jroor bata dunga unhe...

After reaching toward the reception he straight made his way toward the receptionist...sister aapne sari arrangements krwa di hai na...

Jee Doctor...(signalling toward the entrance) stretcher bi ready hai...

Doctor nodding his head move toward the entrance and freeze at his place...

Clearing the crowd Hutiye please jaldi hutiye...dekiye buht khoon beh rha hai inhe aap log...

Soon ward boys joined them and helped them to lay down the injured person on the stretcher...Abhijeet keep pressing the hankerchief on his forehead whereas Jagat moved inside in search of the doctor...

He saw one standing in freeze posture just at the entrance...he called: Doctor...

Noticing no movement in the latter he again tried a little loud : Doctor...

The man jerked and looked with lost gaze toward the caller...

Doctor wo Pradyuman jee...

(Coming out from the trance)Ha..Haan...Pradyuman uncle...turning his face toward the sister...Doctor Prabhas kahan hain...

Sister: Wo bus aa rahe hain...(signalling to Jagat)in logon ko late hua aane me to wo ek patient ki reading krne chale gye the...

Okay...and as he turned he become shocked after seeing one pair of eyes looking at him in disbelief...

A low sound escaped from his mouth: Rahul

Doctor just ignored him completely after giving a teasing glance moved behind the stretcher leaving behind the stunned man looking at him with fixed gaze...

Ye...yahan...kab ye to Dehradun mein...

Mujhe btaya tak nahin...

...

...

Kya hua Abhijeet

Jagat ye...(signalling toward the person moving away)ye Rahul...ye Mumbai...

Jagat in confusion: kya bol raha hai Abhijeet...kya ho gya...(tired tone) chal na yaar ab chalte hain...yahan ye log...

Sister speak in mid after listening their conversation...sorry pr please aap log abi mut jaiye...accident case hai...kuch hospital formalities poori krni hongi...please aap log...

Abhijeet nodding and says: Jagat tu nikal...mai kl seedha restaurant me milta hun theek hai...

Jagat: nahi yaar koi nahi sath mein..

..

Abhijeet: maine kaha na...tu jaa(pleading tone)please

Jagat was confused on his behaviour but doesn't want to drag the issue so silently left after giving bike keys to Abhijeet...tu bike se aa jana...buht raat ho gyi hai...mai auto se nikl jaata hu...ok

Abhijeet nodded to him and after bidding bye instantly moved to the reception...ye jo Doctor abi gye hn...ye kahan hote hain...

Receptionist: wese to ye room no.22 me hote hain first floor doctors wing...pr abi to emergency ward me honge...Pradyuman sir k saath...

Abhijeet hurridely: kahan pr h emergency ward

Receptionist: yahan se straight and then left...first room hai

Abhijeet nodded and moved toward that area...

Suniye Mr...

Abhijeet

Receptionist nodding her head:Jee Mr. Abhijeet aap please pehle humari formalities complete kr lijiye...fir aap...(seeing Abhijeet displeased face)dekiye duty hours change ho jayenge to mushkil hogi...please cooperate...

Abhijeet nodded in yes and sister start giving him papers with a satisfied smile..

...

...

...

Here Daya back at home at around 12'o' clock...he pressed the door bell which soon get opened by a tense figure...

Daya baba aap kahan chale gye the...(looking behind him)are sahab kahan hain...

Daya in confusion: sahab...(realising) Pradyuman Uncle...pr wo...wo to nahin hn mere sath...

Munshi Kaka: pr Daya baba wo to aapko hi lene gye hn do ghante ho gye unhe gye hue...

Daya: Whatt...are pr muje to nahi mile wo...kahan jaa skte hain uncle...(he was lost in his thoughts when heard more)

Doctor saheb ka bhi phone aaya tha bol rahe the ki aap jese hi ayein main apko unse baat krne ka kahun...

Daya: Daa ka itni raat gye...theek hai Munshi Kaka mai krta hun Daa ko call...

Daya removed his cell phone...the battery was dead so he moved toward the landline,grabbed a telephone diary from the drawyer...

He first searched for P alphabet from the side of the diary and dialed the number after reading as Pradyuman Uncle...

The call get attended after three bells...

Uncle aap kahan hain...Mera phone band ho gya tha uncle...(guilt tone)aap please jaldi se ghar...

A soft call of his name stopped him in mid: Daya

Number to sahi lagaya tha...kaun bol rahe hain aap...Pradyuman Uncle...

Wo Hospital mein hain...Mai Abhijeet bol raha hun...

Daya loud shocked tone: Hospital...aur Abhijeet tum wahi Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: haan mai wahi Abhijeet hun...Uncle jee ka accident ho gaya tha...maine tumhe phone try kia pr tumhara phone band tha...tum jaldi se city hosp...

He stopped feeling no response comimg from the other side...

Daya...you Okay...(loud tone) Dayaa...tum sun rahe ho mujhe...Dayaaa...the cell phone got snatched by a hand and Abhijeet looked at the snatcher in shock whereas a low scream _**hey** _came out from his mouth due to that sudden snatch but he completely shuts after seeing the face...

Dayaa...bacche kuch nahin hua Uncle ko...Mai _**Rahul.**_..mai hu yahan uncle k sath...Daya...bacche...(insisting)kuch to bol...

Rahul heard low gasps from the other side which increase his tension bar while he really passed an angry look to Abhijeet who was looking at him like a statue having a beating heart only as his eyes were stopped,lips were slight opened due to shock and confusion while eye brows are little up from their original position whereas the neck was a bit tilted...

Dayaa...bacche shant...accha sun aas paas koi chair ho to baith jaa pehle...chal shabaash...take deep breaths...(getting no response again he tried in a loud tone) Dayaaa...please...

Soon he heard a low tone coming from distance as _**Daya baba khana khaa len**_

Daya...Munshi kaka ko phone de...Daya please try once...Dayaaa

Mu...n..shii...Kaaka...(Daya tried with his full strength and succeeded) Kaaakaaaa...

Munshi Kaka almost run toward him seeing him dipped in his own sweat taking deep breathes...

Daya baba aap aap aiye...(taking him toward the couch)aap baithiye yahan...

Daya just followed him like a dumb while his sinus was still irregular...

Munshi Kaka looked at the receiver still hanging down from the shelf...he moved toward it and attached on his ear...

Hello...kaun

Munshi Kaka mai Rahul

Doctor Sahib...(in tention) Doc sahib ye Daya baba...

Rahul: haan wo darasal uncle ka accident ho gya hai...maine us waqt bataya nahi aapko...aap preshan ho jaate...yahi soch kr...abi(glaring at Abhijeet who is totally engaged in listening the convo either confused at that time to time glare)Daya ko pata chal gaya...islie wo aise...aap use shant kraiye...mai khud dekne aata hu use abi...

Munshi Kaka just nodded and placed the receiver on the clip while Rahul also disconnects the call and barged over Abhijeet...

Tumhari problem kya hai haan...har time pr har kaam ki jaldi kyu rehti hai...

Kya jroorat thi Daya ko ye sab batane ki...aur jaante keise ho tum Daya ko...oh accha accha...kahin tum wahi Abhijeet to nahi ho na jiske ghr pr Daya ruka hua tha...(complete teasing tone) kyu bhai ehsaan karne ka bada shauk hai lene mein kyu saans rukti hai...Aur wo bi jab ehsaan (low painful tone) koi apna kare...

Rahul tu...

Doctor Rahul...Senior Psychatrist...(strong)call with respect...

Abhijeet in same tease tone: Jee Doctor Rahul...aur respect se bolunga keise...mujhe kaun si hawa lagne di janab e ki doctor bn gaye hain...aur to aur Mumbai bhi shift ho gaye hain...

Rahul: tumhe btane se faida kon sa hone wala tha...tumhe matlab kya hai mujhse...mai hun hi kaun tumhara...bus (stressing) ek dost...

Abhijeet in anger: Rahul

Rahul: Bola na Doc. Rahul(loudly in rash) samajh me nahi aa raha kya...

They stopped after hearing strict tone of a elder aged nurse

Aap log kya kar rahe hain...emergency ward k bahar itna shor...(turning toward Rahul) Aap Doctor...

Rahul: sorry sister...(embarassed tone)really

Abhijeet hide his smile with difficulty while Rahul passes a ready to eat look to him...

After nurse departure...Abhijeet started: maine to pehle hi warn kia tha...

Rahul after passing him a burning glance started moving away toward the entrance of hospital followed by Abhijeet as till than he had completed all the formalities...

Rahul after coming out from the hospital stopped at a corner and smiled broadly after gasping so much air while tears also come up in his eyes...he was so much happy seeing Abhijeet after a long span of time...oh damn yes he is in front of his eyes his all time best buddy...whom he missed a lot...he is in front of his eyes...he want to dance/cry/laugh and what not...

A soft pressure on his shoulder took him out from the trance...yes till today he can recognize that touch...after 4 long years...he wiped his face and covered it with mask of anger...he turned but his breathes stopped in his wind pipe as the figure leapt and hugged him tightly not giving him any chance to escape/jerk or push that man...he was standing like a statue not hugging him back but also not want to be left by him any how...while Abhijeet was silently shedding so many tears...the moments he missed his friend badly in the struggling life of Mumbai...the tears of guilt of making his friend that much angry that he totally cut him off from his life...yes him without talking to whom once he can't live...both enjoyed the movement of sooth one with overwhelmed emotions and one composing himself to make himself strong enough for coming days...

Abhijeet leave him softly and wipe the eyes of the shivering figure totally silent at that time...

Chalo Daya ko dekhne nahin jana...

Rahul stubbornly: Mai akele jaunga

Abhijeet in complete tease either still rubbing his back: to maine kab kaha baraat lekr jao...

Rahul looked at him angrily and just moved toward his bike stamping his foots on the ground but internally trying to relax his emotions as he was happy and angry at the same time but after seeing Abhijeet he just don't want to be angry with him...

Rahul release the stand of the bike and was about to sit when one hand came in front of his face demanding the key...

Rahul again passed a burning glance ignored by Abhijeet who quickly put hand in his pocket and removed the key...

Abhijeet tum...but he shuts with a fiery glare followed by an angry taunt...is thithurte(shivering) hue shareer se bike chalaoge na to kal hi pohnchoge...hunh aya bada pagalo ka doctor khud hi pagal hai...

Rahul now coming in the ring: Haan tabhi tumse dosti ki hai...

Abhijeet looked at him in anger but soon a cute smile crept on his lips as he ignited the bike...

...

...

...

Bus Abhijeet yahan se left...saamne hi ghar hai...

Abhijeet took the left turn and soon they are in front of a big bungalow...

Daa...aapne itni der laga di...(gasping hard)aap...Pradyuman Uncle ...he shuts receiving an angry look from his Daa while Abhijeet was confused with this DAA...

Rahul looked him for once and went inside with harsh steps while Daya just followed him in head down mode...

Abhijeet squeezed him on the way while comforting too...Daya...kya hua...uncle theek hain...main khud unhe hospital le gaya tha...jada chote nahi aayi hain...

Daya looked at him with hope whereas Abhijeet assured him with eyes...

He again bow down his head and stood in hall where Rahul was already busy with First Aid box...

Abhijeet was totally out from the scenario so he just keep silent analysing the actions of all...

Lo beta...paani pee lo...

Abhijeet thanked to the man in his late 60's and gulped down the water looking at Rahul side by side who was in real anger...

Ye lo dawaiyaan khao...

Daa...Uncle

Dayaa...jo keh raha hun wo karo...

Daya gulped down his medicines after taking water from the hands of Munshi Kaka...

Rahul: chalo ab apne room me jaak...

Cut in mid by Daya in a loud tone: Daa aapne kaha tha aap uncle ke paas le jayenge...

Rahul nearly shouted at him: kyu jana hai unke paas...nahi kya jaroorat kya hai...kitna(frustrated)kitna samjhaya tumhe maine ki khayal rakkho apna...wo bichare 24 ghante tumhare aage peeche tumhari chinta ki tokri lie phirte rehte hain...tumhe kuch padi hi nahin hai unki...unki kya tumhe kisi ki bhi nahi padi...

Abhijeet was so shocked on this sudden outburst as Daya was weeping now so he steps quickly toward him scolding Rahul...Rahul ye kis tarah se baat kr rahe ho tum is se...dekh nahi rahe wo weise hi kitna preshan hai(reminding his condition when he first time meet with him)he sit near Daya and started rubbing his back while saying some consoling lines as...Daya tum please ro mut...ye doctors na(chuckled) aise hi hote hain...(in between his hand touched with that of Daya)...are tumhe to phir se bukhaar hai...

Rahul cutting him angrily: to aur kya hoga...janab ko iske siwa aur aata kya hai...bus apni manmaani karo aur kuch ho jaaye to bukhar chara lo,tabiyat kharab kar lo...iske siwa aata...

Rahul stop it yaar...

YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS ABHIJEET...jab tum kuch jaante nahi ho to kyun beech...he stopped as feeling hurt covering his buddy's face so turned his face and left the place after realising his words...

Abhijeet felt insult but he can't ignore Daya who was sitting just beside him weeping silently after holding his palm in his tight grip...

He separate Daya's palm with him and says in smile: shant ho jao Daya...mai keh raha hun na sab theek hai...please shant ho jao...mai (signalling outside the main door)yahin bahar hun okay...

Daya looked at him with worried eyes but Abhijeet got up and started leaving but stopped at door due to a tight grip on his shoulders...

 _ **TERA MUJHSE HAI PEHLE KA NAATA KOI...**_

 _ **YUNHI NAHI DIL LUBHATA KOI...**_

He turned and Daya soon hide himself behind him...Abhijeet looked at him in confusion who murmured slowly Abhijeet Daa ko kaho na injection nahin dein

Abhijeet tuned and saw Rahul standing in shock having syringe in his hand whereas Daya added in teary tone...Uncle se milne jaane dein...please Abhijeet Daa ko bol do na...

 _ **TERA MUJHSE HAI PEHLE KA NAATA KOI...**_

 _ **YUNHI NAHI DIL LUBHATA KOI...**_

Rahul realising the situation signalled Abhijeet to took Daya in his bed room...

 _ **JAANE TU YA JAANE NAAA...**_

Abhijeet nodded slightly and says in strict tone Rahul Daya ko injection nahi do...grabbing icy cold hands of Daya who was passing a teary smile to Abhijeet, took Daya inside with slow steps while Rahul was seeing both of them in wonder!

 _ **MAANE TU YAA MAANE NAAAA...!**_

* * *

 _ **To kesi Rahi...**_

 _ **Hope you all liked it...**_

 _ **Please jaroor bataiyega...**_

 _ **Milte hain kahani k agle episode mein...**_

 ** _Keep reading and drop your precious feedbacks in this tiny review box :)_**

* * *

 **Guest: Thanku dear...glad that you liked the chapter...keep reading dear :))**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **Guest: Thanks a lot that you find it interesting...dekiye dear long update karna to mushkil hai mere lie...as I get very less time fir bhi mai try karti hu ki maximum 2000-2500 words tak ka chappy ho jaaye...is se long...:(...mushkil hai mere lie dear hope you understand...keep reading :)**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **Tia: thanku so much bacche...means a lot to me...keep reading...:)**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **AD Fan: very happy that you find the Flashback nice...glad that you like the mother and Daya sir meeting...ooo...haan dear actually scene ki demand me abi duo nahin aaye the naa...rest to whole story will be duo...bus thoda wait haann...thanks a lot:)**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **luvcidduodosti: glad that you liked the whole flashback...aapko cute laga...chalo ye to buht hi accha hai...hmmmm Acp sir ka accident hua so bad naaa...mujhe bi buht bura laga ye dekh kar :D :D...keep reading...thanks a lot :)**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **Priya: thanku so much dear...ab to aap happy naa...apko apka next chapter bhi mil gaya...keep reading dear :)**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **JS Abhi: glad that you like it dear...writer happy to get so much praise...thanks a lot...keep reading :)For ajnabee...I can't promise but will try for sure...thanks dear :)**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **Abhigyaan: are baap re...itna saara praise...this chotu writer is really happy with this...glad that you are liking the story to this extent...keep reading dear...a bone crushing hug to you too :)**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **Guest: thanku so much...and yes I tried to get stealed this chappy by Daya sir...thanks that you have stamped my success in it...keep reading dear :)**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **Priyanka: thanks for the detailed review dear...means a lot to me...please review like this only...give so much strength to this writer...glad that you like most of the turns and ups downs...thanks a lot Pri(may i call you that?)...keep reading dear :)**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **Shikha: to aapko pasand aaya...mysterygetting solved...o no...mujhe uljhana padega ab :D :D hehehehehe...*evil smile*...and yes destiny hi hai jo jinhein milna hota hai mila deti hai...thanks a lot shikhu...keep reading :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,,**

 **Dada: yeeeeeeeeeee...elder pallot is back to chotu malbosh...** **Dada bimar hain kyun...Dada ko kya ho gaya ek dum se hi...** **Malbosh really happy seeing Dada's individual reviews in all the three chappies...means world to me...as my favu Dadu is reviewing on baccha's story that too with full of praise/claps/appreciation...malbosh sitting on floor with legs hand flat mouth in mid of front hands...:))happy ki you are clear with the things...ohoooooo Dada ko DAA acche lag rahe hain...kya baat hai...cheater Dada apne same name wale Dada ko acche lag rahe hain... hehehhehe(kidding after all ur small baccha)hmmmm wo loophole reh gaya...wo cheez meko chappy me clr karni chiye thi ki ACP sir ne Daya sir ko kahan kahan dhoonda...chaliye maafi de dijiye:)aur bhagiye mut...pallot bimar hai...haan betu beta gussa to pr aap dheere chal k bhi ja sakte hain ;))oh Malbosh really feeling dancing on its toes...Dada not getting critical points...sach me kya Dadu...malbosh shant...abi garbar ho jayegi to Dada will come with seengs...(smile)hmmmm aapko lagta hai ye Rahul, Daa hai...chaliye dekhte hain...and Abhi related to someone...hmmm lets see...thank u so so so much Dadu...for your amazing FB as always...love you Daa...:))**

 **,,,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,,,**

 **sifa: I will try for Ajnabee...not promising...thank u so much dear :)keep reading :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **Geetu: koi nahi dear...but reviews are the strength of writer naa...happy that you like the development of relationship b/w duo...glad that you like the flashback dear...liked that you like the flashbacks...nice that you find Daya sir innocent and pure heart...lets see aage kya hota hai...keep reading :)thanks dear**

 **,,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,,**

 **Abhi-ya-fan: buri hun main...un un un un un un un un...dekho dear...long chapters nahi likh sakti mai...time ka problem hai...but mainly 2000-2500 words kahr chappy likhne ki koshish karti hu mai...is se long mushkil hai but yes I'll try...cliff hanger me to mza aata hai betu beta ko...hehe ...thanks dear...keep reading :)**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **BFF:HMMMM...boss...liked it dear...and happy that you like cute daya...ab Abhijeet Rahul se milega ya nahi ye to aage hi pata chalega...mujhe bhi hehehehe...take care dude...keep reading :)**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,**

 **Duosun: no sorry dear thanks for reviewing in fact :) and here is the update too...keep reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello friends...not written the day for update...so giving surprise update...**

 **Overwhelmed with such a nice response :)**

 **Thanku all of u nd plz keep reading...luv u all :)**

 **No individual replies today...as u all see updating late night...**

 **Coming to the length of the chappies...I again came up with the same issue...I really can't increase its lengths...sorry all**

 **Enjoy Next...:)**

 **Chapter-9**

Abhijeet while laying down Daya on his bed who was acting like a accha baccha in front of him says smoothly: Daya please tum yahan leto tumhari tabyt theek nahi hai...Rahul islie hi to keh rha hai na...aur phir uncle tumhe aise dekhenge to buht preshan ho jayenge...(asking)hai naa...

Daya nodded but again his expression changed to the tense one and he asked in tension and scare: Abhijeet tum sach bol rahe ho naa...Uncle bilkul theek hain na(grabing his hand in a grip)unhe bhi to kuch...

Kuch nahi hoga unhe abi abi hospital se phone aaya hai...doctors keh rhe hain wo theek hain...abi sedation pr hn...subh tak hi uthenge...

Both gazed at the entrance where Rahul was standing with a tray in his hand...

Daya looked at his face keenly and seeing normal expression on his face he took a deep breathe and closed his eyes lying down quickly on the bed as till now he was in sitting posture...

Rahul smiled after seeing his closed eyes while Abhijeet was just watching both of them...

Daya chalo khana kha lo...

Daya neither moved nor opened his eyes but just tight his grip on Abhijeet's hand who was feeling different with the acts of Daya...

Rahul again in warn tone: Daya mai kuch keh rha hun tumse...mujhe doctor Rahul bn ne pr majboor mut kro wahi accha hoga tumhare lie...

Daya with same closed eyes mumbled:aap to abi b Doc Rahul hi bane hue hain...majboor kya krna...(closing his eyes more tightly)Hunh... giving a beautiful smile to Abhijeet while tough look to Rahul...

Rahul put the dish aside and was about to jerk Daya when a hand stopped him...Rahul looked at him in question but stopped instantly as this hand still, only has the strength to resist him...

Abhijeet: Haan Rahul Daya to khana nahi khayega...aisa krte hain hum khana kha lete hain...he smiled feeling Daya's grip more tight on his hand...

Abhijeet hide his smile and says while trying to get up...Rahul tum Baba(Munshi Kaka) se keh do ki hum dono ka khana lagayein...mujhe to buht bhook...

Nahi mai b aap logo k sath hi khaunga...(said Daya stubbornly while sitting instantly which really gave so much pleasure to Rahul while happiness to Abhijeet who was feeling very differernt with Daya and he too does not know why he is that much concerned with him)...

Daya added in anger: pr Abhijeet tum Daa ko keh do ki mujhe inke sath nahi khana hai...(holding Abhijeet from shoulder as he was sitting beside him which gave a shocking jerk to Rahul who was about to resist Daya but stopped seeing Abhijeet's smiley face and naughty look)mujhe bus tumhare sath khana hai...(tensed) tumhe aaj fir se meri wajh se itni der raat jagna pd rha hai naa...

Abhijeet looked at him in smile and says: ye to hai Daya...pr tumne hi to kaha tha ki bhai ka itna faida to uthaya hi jata hai...(asking) hai naa...

Daya smiled sweetly while Rahul was looking at Abhijeet in great shock...

All after having their dinner where Duo were together and Rahul was sitting outside the room due to punishment of Daya now move inside and saw Daya laughing at something while Abhijeet was just accompanying him with his gentle smile...he too smiled and place hand on his forehead and after seeing no sign of fever he signalled him to lay down...

Daa fever nahi hai na ab...

Rahul does'nt say anything boils up all the plans of Daya to again talk with his Daa...as he know the whole mistake was on his part...

Daa sorry na Daa...holding his hand...main aage se aisa kuch nahi karunga...aapki sab baatein...

Daya so jao...subah hum uncle k paas chlenge...

Daya looked at Abhijeet for help who just gave a confused look to Daya as not getting his approach...Daya released a helpless sigh and lay down quietly...

Rahul injected him and covered him properly with blanket...soon Daya drifted in sound sleep...

...

...

...

Abhijeet

Abhijeet came out of his thoughts with that call and look at Rahul who was standing in front of him...

H..haan...Haan Rahul...kuch keh rahe the tum...

Its Doc Rahul(stern)Abhijeet...

Abhijeet in frustration as he was now feeling really tired and exhausted as it was already 2:15 AM: ab fir se mat shuru ho jao Rahul...(looking at him meaningfully)...kal k lie b kuch rakkho...

Rahul dropped the idea of fight and says while clearing his throat...

Mai kal subh hi hospital jaunga ab...tum yahin ruk jao...

Abhijeet in hesitation after getting up from the lounge couch: nahi Rahul...Subah Daya uthega to kya sochega aur fir ye uska ghar...

Tumhe lekr wo jo b sochega accha hi sochega...aur ye mai dekh chuka hun...so please easy...aur ye mut smjhna mujhe tumhari koi fikar ho rahi hai...(rudely) bus raat buht ho gyi hai aur...

Haan mai janta hu Rahul...buht dooriyan aa chuki hain ab hum mein...islie hi mera... sapna poora krne k baad mujhe btana bhi jaroori nahi smjha tumne...

Door tumne khud kia thaa...

Kum se kum tum bta sakte the yaar...chahe koi rishta na rkhte...kum se kum mujhe tassali to ho jati ki mera bhai jeisa dost ab...(wet tone) ab doctor bn gaya hai...

Rahul in tears: jeise tumne bta dia ki tum...

Mere paas btane k lie ab tak kuch nahi hai Rahul...

Rahul looked at him in shock listening again...Kuch bhi nahin...

He lay down on nearby couch and closed his eyes after putting hand on his eyes in order to hide his tears...

Rahul keep looking at him and slowly move in guest room...

He back after sometime with a light blanket from which he covered sleeping Abhijeet and sit near him on his knees...he keep looking at his face which was so much dull now...his old charm was not visible clearly on his face...he has lost much weight...his colour was dim from always but it always suits his personality and gave a chocolaty complexion to him but now he has turned much tan...

I missed u yaar...mumbled Rahul...he slowly wipes his teary face and move to the next couch after caressing his hairs to have sleep and making a mind note to ask about the exact meaning of that "Kuch bhi nahin" from Abhijeet in morning...

 **07:30 AM**

He opened his eyes and looks around after adjusting his vision...after realising the whole atmosphere he got up slowly as was feeling dryness in his throat...

He checked the jug but found it empty so slowly made his way towards the kitchen...

He came out after satisfying his thurst and his eyes got stopped at one place...

Are ye aise hi so gaya...jerking his head he move toward him and sat down on knees...

He first hesitates but then touched the sole and than slowly pushed his hand toward the laces and calmly opened them with full alertness of not disturbing the sound sleep of the latter's...he slowly loosen the grip of shoes from the feet and take it out carefully...he heaved a sigh of relief and scanned the lying body's face and after satisfying repeated the same with another shoe...

Kaun hai wahan...heyyy...(a loud shout really disturbed the sleep of the lying figure while the sitting entity patted his head in disgust)...

Daya tu hai...ohh man...(telling)tune to dara hi dia mujhe...

A rash voice overpowered him: aur tumhari us cheekh ne mujhe dara dia...aise bi koi chillata hai kya...(glancing back at Daya who was still sitting their only) aur Daya tum mere pairon k paas kya kr...he stopped seeing his one shoe on floor while another in Daya's lap which fall down due to loud shout of Rahul who woke up seeing a silhoutte of a person on the floor in his sleep while changing his side and due to dim lights can't see the face so screamed...

Abhijeet hurridely displacing the shoe from Daya's lap...ye kya kr rahe the tum...

Daya got up: are tum joote pehn kr hi soye hue the...mai paani peene utha...tumhe aise dekha to socha ki utar du aram se...pr Daa ne tumhe jaga dia...I am sorry meri wajh se tumhari neend khrb hui...

Abhijeet who just overcomed from the scene he witnessed in front of him and tried to behave normally: nahi nahi aisa kuch nahi hai...tum preshan mut ho Daya...buht jaldi preshan ho jate ho tum...(glancing at the wall clock) aur wese bhi abi 7:30 ho gye hain...mujhe nikalna bhi hai...duty ka time ho gya hai...accha hi hua mujhe utha dia tumne...

Daya: Abhijeet (while glancing at Rahul)humein bhi to hospital jana hai...Uncle ko dekhne,fir unhe ghr bhi laana hai...tum humare sath hi chalo...hum raaste mein tumhe tumhare ghr drop kr denge...

Rahul instantly agreed: haan Abhijeet ye hi sahi hai...(looking at Abhijert's fix stare) mtlb Daya sahi keh rha hai...

Abhijeet jerking his head: Daya mai tumhare sath hospital hi chlta hun...mere dost ki bike hospital me hi parked hai...wo bhi pick krni hai...

Daya: oh theek hai...Daa mai ready hokr aata hu...(reminding himself) nahin pehle munshi kaka ko utha deta hun...kl raat late soye the na wo b islie ab tk so rahe hain...unhe bolta hu wo breakfast ready kr denge...fir hum sb chalte hain...(stopping again) Daa uncle uth gye honge kya...meri unse baat...

Abi nahi uthe hain uncle...aur kitni baat krte ho tum Daya...paanch minute se ready hone ja rhe ho aur ab tk yahin khade ho...jao jaldi...without anymore argument...

Daya make a face and moved while saying to Abhijeet:Boss inse bach k rehna...buht khatranaak cheez hain...ghadi ghadi gussa krte hain...and he quickly slipped out from their...

Abhijeet smiled and says in soft tone after seeing his back: I know

Hunh...Buht mza aa rha hoga tumhe to...said Rahul in anger but found Abhijeet lost...

He after realising his gaze stood beside him and says: wo aisa hi hai...pagal...bhola...sab me khushi baant ta phirta hai...bus khud...

Kya hua h use Rahul...tum...tum uske Doctor ho...tum to Psychiatrist...yaar Daya buht jada accha hai...kitni apniyat hai usme...kitni insaniyat...usko kya hua hai yaar...pata nahi kyu pr use dekh kr ajeeb sa khichav mehsoos hota hai mujhe...

Rahul: wo hai hi aisa Abhijeet...jiske paas jata h use apna bana leta hai...pr koi use kabi apna nahi paata yaar...

Abhijeet looked at his painful face and pressed his shoulder while hearing: Use Monophobia hai Abhijeet...extreme stage...

Abhijeet looked at him in confusion who cleared the term as akelepan se dr lagta hai use...islie use random panic attacks aate rehte hain...wo dus logon k beech me baith kr bhi khud ko akela mehsoos krta hai...chaar saal se wo is bimari se lad rha hai...pr ab tak sirf uski halat bigri hi hai...aur ab uncle k jee k jaane k baad...

Are Daa...Boss aap log abi tk yahin khade ho...mai to Munshi kaka ko utha k b aa gya...chalo chalo mujhe jald se jald uncle se milna hai...pushing Rahul and Abhijeet chaliye aap dono...butt bn kr hi khade rahenge nahi to...

Both smiled and made their way toward washrooms where Rahul moved by himself while Abhijeet was directed by Daya who just brushed after using a spare set of tooth brushes by Munshi Kaka...

After having breakfast trio moved toward their next destination in car drived by Daya after doing a lot of zid from Rahul who surrendered while passenger seat of the car was filled up by Abhijeet who was boycotted by Rahul to sit with him as he locked both the door from inside after settling down in the back seat although heard an angry grumble of Abhijeet as _ **Ghadi Ghadi drama karta hai...pata nahi kaun si makkhi bhinak jaati hai Doctor Sahib Ko...Hunh**_

Daya was only smiling in the whole...

Wese Abhijeet tum aur Daa ek doosre ko pehle se jante ho na...

Abhijeet: haan Daya hum dono bachpan k dost hain...buht saalon baad mila h mujhe ye...aur

Rahul: mile nahi hn hum Daya...do alag alag raahon pr ja rhe te glti se takra gaye...bus aur

Stop it Rahul...just Stop it...shouted Abhijeet in anger and pain...

Kyun ruk jaun haan...sach sun ne me takleef kyu ho rahi hai ab tumhe...haan...replied Rahul in much anger

Daya gadi roko...

Abhijeet please...insisted Daya after placing hand on his thigh...

Daa...main nahi janta apke aur apke dost ke beech kya hua hai pr Abhijeet mera bhi dost hai...please aap mere samne use yun insult na karein...wese bhi mere buht jada dost nahi hain Daa...

Rahul: haan haan nahi kehta mai kuch...inhe to sbko bus apni or krna aata hai...aur kuch aata hi...

Daya please stop the car...(teary tone) please Daya...

Daya really feel bad seeing his teary eyes whilr Rahul really cursed himself after seeing the teary tone of his best buddy...

Daya parked the car at road side and Abhijeet quickly came out of the car without giving a single look to both of them...

Rahul waited for few seconds and was about to open the door of the car...use jaane dijiye Daa...aap bhi na jab strict hain nahi to bnte kyun hai...khamkha rula dia mere dost ko...

Rahul choose to keep quiet and started looking outside the window with wet eye lashes while car again move toward their destination...

 ** _Mai ander aa skta hu_** **n**

 _ **Are Rahul bete tu...accha hua tu aa gaya ab tu hi smjha ise...meri baat to na sun ne ki ksm kha li h isne...pata nahi kya sawar ho gya h is pr**_

 _ **Rahul nodded and come near his friend who was busy in eating his food looking elsewhere**_

 _ **Abhijeet...mujhse kesi narazgi hai jo is trh muh ghumaye baithe ho...aur ye achanak apna naam kyu wapas le lia tumne scholarship se...kitni mehnat ki thi yaar tune iske**_

 _ **Kitne peise khilayein hain tumhare Dad ne us contest ke chief ko**_

 _ **Rahul in shock: Abhijeet**_

 _ **Tumhare peeche hi tha mai jab tum Naveen se wo sab keh rhe the...bolo kitne peise haan**_

 _ **Rahul while wiping sweat and gulping down his fear: nahin Abhijeet tum galat soch rahe ho yaar...jeisa tum smjh rahe ho weisa to bilkul bhi nahin hai**_

 _ **Abhijeet while leaving his food seeing directly in his eyes: haan to btaiye Mr. Rahul Saxena keisa hai...**_

 _ **Abhijeet yaar hum shanti se baith k baat...**_

 _ **Rahul tum acchi tarah jaante ho mujhe baat ko tod mod k krna pasand nahi...seedhe mudde pr aao...(stressing)what have you done?**_

 _ **Abhijeet mere Dad ne koi peise nahi die hain...hum kya tumhe nahi jaante...tumhari kaliyat ko nahi pehchante...yaar Aaji tu...**_

 _ **Rahul muje ab tk mere sawal kaa jawab nahi mila hai**_

 _ **Rahul after taking a painful sigh bus us contest k chief se tumhari sifarish**_

 _ **Abhijeet threw his plate away in anger and just leave the place**_

 _ **Rahul: Aaji...yaar suno to mai jaanta hu tujhe ye sab psnd nahi...mai**_

 _ **Phir bhi tune kia na Rahul...wo sab jo mujhe psnd nahi...tune kia aur karwaya...tujhe meri kabliyat pr yakeen hota to ye oonchi harkat nahi krta tu...apne dost ki,uski dosti ki,uske guroor ki thodi si to izzat rkh leta yaar...tu...tune...(pushing him harshly) tune aisa kyu Kia Rahul...**_

Daa...Daa...

Rahul came out of his trance with that voice and look towards Daya who signalled him towards the hospital...

Rahul came out having a painful breathe and just glance at the parking with a hope to see Abhijeet as he knew that Abhijeet have to pick a bike from here...

Daya place hand on his shoulder after parking the car correctly...Daa...hum uncle se mil kr Abhijeet se milne chalenge...mujhe uska ghr pata hai...

Rahul in urged tone: Daya hum aaj hi...

Daya: jee Daa...hum aaj hi chalenge...

Both came inside and Rahul first moved toward his cabin to check today's appointments and asking about any urgent case today or last night after his departure whereas Daya was now near Pradyuman jee waiting for his consciousness...

...

...

...

 _ **To kesi rahi**_

 _ **Jaroor bataiyega plz...keep reading**_

 _ **Next update on Thursday :)**_

 _ **Tab tak k lie good night...ab soungi naa...good nini nd healthy morning to all**_

 _ **Love u all :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello friends back with the update...**

 **Thank u all of you ki aap sabko itni pasnd aa rhi hai story...**

 **Really feeling delighted with each and every word of appreciation...thanks a lot u all:)**

 **Sorry no individual replies...**

 **Enjoy Next please :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-10**

* * *

 **A man in shocking tone asking from his friend: Mana kr dia...us bacche ne adopt hone se mana kr dia...(sarcastically)kyu aisa kya h us anaath ashram mein jo use ye aram ki zindagi raas nahi aa rahi...**

 **Pradyuman: Raghu kuch kog sirf peise,shano shaukat,aleeshan makaan aur status k shaukeen nahi hote...unki apni khuddari bhi exist krti hai...aur Daya unhi me se ek hai...**

 **Raghu just ignored his comment and says: to ab kya...kisi aur anath ashram mein baat krte hain...sirf ek Daya hi jroori nahi hai...wo to tu use bachpan se janta hai...sirf islie mai use yahan laana chahta tha...**

 **Pradyuman: haan Raghu pr usne mana kr dia...(placing hand on his shoulder) don't worry hum kisi aur anaath ashram mein pata krenge...mai bhi pata krta hun theek...**

 **Raghu nodded while Pradyuman jee left after telling him about an important business deal...**

 **Raghuvender made his way toward his beloved wife room who was in her sleepy phase...**

 **Sister dawa lekr soyi hai kya...**

 **Nurse: Nahi sir aaj madam apne aap hi so gyin...buht relaxed thin aaj...khud hi neend aa gyi inhe...**

 **Raghu while caressing her hairs after sitting near her...ise bahar jana accha laga shayad...kl se daily aap ise lawn me walk kra dijiyega...**

 **Nurse nodded her head and started telling in happy tone:aapko pata hai sir Madam ne aaj baat kri us bacche se...**

 **Raghu really jumped on his feet...kya keh rahi hain aap...(exclaiming in happiness) kya sach mein meri Jhanvi ne baat ki...kitna waqt ho gya iski awaz sune mujhe...(in sad smile)shadi se pehle sr khati phirti thi mera aur ab ek shabd tak nahi kehti...**

 **Nurse sharing in smile: wo bacche ko dekh kr jese jadoo sa hua madam pe...wo husi,royin...react kia unhone aur wo baccha bhi udaas ho gya tha to use shant krane k lie madam ne baat bhi ki us se...**

 **Raghu who was listening all in broad smile ask: aap please mujhe sb kuch detail me btaiye...kya kya hua...kya kya kia us bacche ne...(his mind was alarming with only one sentence ( _Wo bacche ko dekh kr jadoo sa hua madam pe...)_**

 **Nurse told him the whole and Raghu while glancing over the pot having Greeno of a little angel smiled with so much hopes...**

 _ **Unhe sabse pehle is silent shell se nikalna hoga...aap k jaan ne wale aur aap khud bhi buht koshish kr chuke hain...mera khayal hai aap ek baccha god le lijiye...unhone kuch time pehle hi apna baccha khoya hai aur uske baad hi unki halat aur khrab ho gyi...shayd wo baccha unki life k khaali hisson ko bhar de...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 **Whattttt...aap please thodi der tak halaat ko sambhale rakhiye...main bus abi aa raha hun...the man disconnected the call while press his hand on the gadget in extreme rash...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Aap sab papers ready krwaiye...main aaj k aaj hi ise apne saath le jaana chahta hun...**

 **A lost angel listening all in silence and head down mode...he was looking at his friends who were peeping from the balcony of the ashram...they were smiling and showing thumbs up signs whereas a big champ,two-three years older than him just showing his grief through his silent gestures...**

 **All of a sudden his eyes blinked twice seeing a blur image of his savior coming toward them with fast steps...he stood and run toward him in fast speed just hide himself in his secured shell...tears escaped from the kid's eyes in fast speed while the savior hide him more protectively standing either showing his harshness on his friend by clenching his fists in a tight grip...**

 **He sat on his knees and wiped the tears of the small angel with his thumb,patted his cheeks and after bucking him up a bit he moved toward his friend in anger...**

 **He grab the elbow of his friend and drag him aside who was just playing role of a silent spectator...**

 **The door closed with a bang and the person shouted at the peak of his voice...Kyaa karne lage ho tum haan...(pointing finger toward his pal)bola tha naa...(more loud)bola tha na maine...ye adoption bina Daya k marzi k nahin hoga fir ye kya karne lage ho tum...dekho Raghu mai...**

 **Raghu cut him in mid with calm voice: Will you listen to me for a while Praid...**

 **Pradyuman in anger: No..No...I will not Raghu...Tu nahin janta yaar...wo nanhi si jaan...(taking deep breathe) buht chota hai wo abi...is waqt uske jehen pr is trh ka bojh humein nahi daalna chiye...islie maine kaha tha ki hum us se koi jabrdasti nahin krenge...wo to accha hua ki warden ka mere paas phone aa gaya ki koi Daya ko le jaane ki baat kr rha hai...(understanding him)hum us chote se bacche k sath khilwaad nahi kr skte hain na Raghu(holding his onehand)chal hum chalte hain yahan se...**

 **Raghu snatched away his hand softly and says: Mujhe meri Jhanvi ko theek karna hai Pradyuman...iss(understanding him)iss bacche ki wajh se kl usne baat ki...janta hai (holding Pradyuman from both his shoulders) aakhri baar kab baat ki thi usne mujhse...(loud teary tone)jaanta hai tu...(helplessly) main majboor hun Praid...I am really pissed off seeing her like that...mujhe us se fir se baatein krni hai...meri Jhanvi ko...jisko itne pyar se sanjo k rakhne ka waada kr k laaya tha mai use aise dekh kar ghutan hoti hai mujhe...mai is waqt sirf apni Jhanvi k baare mein soch raha hun...(strong) buss...Mai Daya ko yahan se lekr hi jaaunga...**

 **Pradyuman in tease tone: Tu Jhanvi k bare mein nahin...tu aaj bhi apne baare mein soch raha hai Raghu...Jhanvi k baare mein sochna to kabka chod dia tha tune...jis din tune use haasil kia...us din hi sochna band kr dia uske baare mein...aur ab tu us mitti ki gudiya mein fir se jaan phookne k lie us bacche ki zindagi se khelna chahta hai...kabi nahin...mai tujhe aisa kabhi nahi krne dunga...(pointing finger toward him)kabhi bhi nahin...**

 **Raghu: jo hona tha wo ho chuka hai Pradyuman...itna paisa is ashram k logon ko dia jaa chuka hai ki wo ab is bacche ko yahan se nikalne k lie majboor hain...**

 **Pradyuman shocked on his words while Raghu added aur ab tk to us bacche ka samaan bhi uske naye ghar mein pohnch chuka hoga...I am sorry mere dost par mai majboor hun...**

 **Pradyuman: ye log nahin rakkhenge to kya...mai use adopt karunga...main...**

 **Raghu: tum aisa bhi nhi kr skte Praid...is ashram mein aane k baad yahan k father hi uske legal guardian the aur ab unhone wo legal guardiance mujhe di hai...aur to aur CARA ki legal adoption scheme me registration krwate hi us record ke according bhi uska father ab main hun...I have legally adopted him my friend...**

 **Pradyuman just look at him in disbelief and left the place...**

 **He came out and passed a stern look to the father and other management officials standing their who immediately moved his head down...**

 **He moved toward the kid who was waiting for him impatiently: Pradyuman Uncle mai nahi jaa raha na...(teary tone) in logon ne...(sobbing) mera saman bhi le gaye...mera gudda...meri kitabein...(earnest tone)please uncle...aapne to kaha tha ki main nahin jaunga...Daa bhi mujhse nraj ho gye hain...unhe lagta hai adop(struggling)adoptin unka hona chiye...wo bade hain mujhse islie...unko kahiye na Uncle(weeping)main khud nahin jaana chahta...main...**

 **Dayaa...**

 **Daya stopped seeing the wet tone of his Uncle...**

 **Pradyuman cupped his small face completely wet in tears: I am Sorry beta...hugging the small soul who is not understanding the reason of that sudden outburst of tears just patted his back...**

 **Pradyuman left him and started moving away from Daya without even glancing for once toward that small soul otherwise will loose himself at any minute while Daya was just looking at him in complete mourn state while his eyes were not cooperating him so shedding so many tears...**

 **Raghu come near him,hold his hand giving a jerk to Daya who screamed at the top of his voice UNCLLLEEEEEE...**

Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Dayaaaaaaaa

Daya who was sitting just beside him grab his uncle in tention where Pradyuman jee was not looking in his senses and was screaming but soon hold his head feeling pain due in the wound...Uncle... uncle main hun yahan...Uncle please shant ho jaiye...dekiye yahin hai Daya...

The lovely touches of that innocent soul brings him back who immediately hugged that gentle giant in tears...

Daya too hugged him back very tightly while rubbing his back...I am sorry mera baccha...kaash mai us din tujhe bacha pata...kaash main tujhe...

Daya: sshhhh please shant ho jaiye uncle...he slowly pressed the call bell in the same hugging posture and lay him down smoothly...

Daya in smile wiping his uncle's teary face: kuch nahi hua uncle...sb theek hai...dekhiye mai poora ka poora aapke samne betha hun...

Pradyuman jee smiled on that **_"Poora ka Poora"..._** Daya tum kahan chale gye the haan...(lightly slapping his cheeks)jaante ho main kitna preshan ho gaya tha...jaante ho ma...he stopped as Nurse entered inside due to that call bell while Daya excused them with...uncle do minute main doctor ko bula kr laata hun...(questioning)Sister inke doctor...

Nurse in small smile: Room number 12...Basement...aap reception pr keh dijiyega...they will help you...

Daya thanked her and move out after giving a sweet smile to his Uncle...

He came back with Doctor as well as Rahul who joined him at reception...

Doctor pressing head of Pradyuman jee...dard ho rha hai...Pradyuman jee nodded along with some amount of pain covering his face hurts Daya...

Doctor continued pressing at all other sides pf his head too who told all some in affirmation some in negative...

Aaj aap ko yahin rehna hoga...jakhm jada gehra nahi hai pr aapki umr(pradyuman jee made a face on which Doctor smiled) or blood loss ko dekhte hue aaj apko hum yahin rakkhenge...

Daya: Doctor koi chinta ki baat to nahi hai na...

Doctor patted his shoulder: no young man...Pradyuman sir ab bilkul theek hain...bus aaj shyd unhe dizziness yaa weakness feel ho skti hai...jakhm bhi abi taaza hai...islie unhe yahan rkh rhe hain...otherwise he is totally fine...

Daya nodded and Doctor left with assured smile...

Daya came near Pradyuman jee and sit beside him...Pradyuman jee patted his cheeks and slowly a fresh drop of pearl dropped down from his eyes...

Daya instantly wiped it while Rahul pressed his shoulder...

I am sorry uncle(in guilt)meri wajh se aapko itni chot lag gyi(caressing his wound)itna jakhmi hue aap...agar mai nahin jata to ye nahi hota na...

Pradyuman jee in lost tone: agar mai b nahi jata to bhi ye sb nahi hota...

Daya: uncle bus ab...jaane dijiye purani baton ko...accha btaiye apko bhook lagi hogi naa...apke lie juice lekr aaun...

Pradyuman jee smiled: mai theek hun...nahi lgti abi bhook mujhe...(searching someone)Abhijeet wo kahan hai tum mile us se Daya...pata hai Daya wo hi mujhe hospital lekr aaya tha...

Daya: haan uncle main mila tha us se...(glancing at Rahul who turned his face instantly)aur kl raat wo humare sath hi tha...

Pradyuman jee: raat mtlb mai...

Rahul: jee uncle jee aap ko raat ko sedation dekr sula dia tha...

Pradyuman jee smiled and after sometime he lay down on Daya's continuous insist drifted into sound sleep due to light pain in head and medicine effects...

Daya after confirming his sleep came out from the ward and made his way toward his Daa room...

Rahul come back after around 20 minute and saw Daya reading the newspaper...

Are Daya tum...kabse wait kr rhe ho...

Daya: kuch jada nahin Daa thodi hi der hui...aap round pe the to mai ruk gaya...glancing at his watch...9 bje hn...Abhijeet se...

Rahul in hurry: haan Daya chalte hain...(realising his curiosity so calm himself down) Mera matlab...

Daya smiled at him and moved away while Rahul took a deep breathe and followed Daya...

Rahul inform at reception about his abscense for 2 hours and soon both drove away toward Abhijeet's home...

Rahul sit beside Daya who asked: Daa..aap theek hain...(in hesitation) Daa aap Abhijeet se naraj hain kya...aap dono k beech kuch...

Rahul looked at him for once put his head on head rest and closed his eyes without any reply...

Daya just keep looking at him for few seconds ,took a deep breathe and reversed his concentration on road...

 **Aaji please meri baat to sun ek baar...main nahin chahta tha ki kisi aur ko wo scholarship mile...yaar...(holding him from his shoulders) Tum jaante ho Abhijeet ki mujhe tum pe poora bharosa hai...par wahan aur bhi bacche honge jo tumhare hi trh mehnat kr rhe hn...aise competetions mein aksar log apni jaan pehchaan ka faida uthate hain...Aur islie**

 **Abhijeet: aur islie tumne bhi socha ki tum bhi apni jaan pehchaan ka faida uthao apne Dad k jariye...(in frustration) are yaar unki jaan pehchaan tum apne lie limited rakkho na...muje kisi k ehsaan tale dab kr koi scholarship nahin haasil karni hai...mai jo krunga jo banunga apne dum pr banunga...mujhe kisi sifarish ki jroorat nahi hai Rahul...**

 **Rahul(in strong tone): Abhijeet mai koi ehsaan nahi kr rha tum pr...mai sirf apne sabse acche dost ki madad krne ki koshish kr rha hun...aur fir akhri kaam to tumhara tha na...wo exam tumhe attend krna tha...wo test tumne clear krna tha...**

 **Abhijeet: haan aur jis(sarcastically) b so called jaan ne wale ko tumne apni madad k lie rkkha tha...wo mera naam...(loud tone) shakl dekte hi ye nahi dekhta ki is bacche ne kitni mehnat ki h is exam k lie...balki apne HELPING HAND list me ye dekhta ki kon se number pr mera naam hai or kitni badi meri reference hai...(angrily pushed him) tumse kisne maangi thi tumari help haan...maine kaha tha ki apni taang mere mamlo** **me** **daalo... nahi naa...fir kyu aur kis rishte se ye harkat ki tumne...mere baba nahi rahe to mai kya sabke aage hath failata firun...**

 **Rahul: Abhijeet tum over react kr rhe ho...ab uncle jee kahan se beech me aa gye haan...**

 **Abhijeet: jahan se tumare Dad is sab k beech me aaye...kis muh se jaunga mai unke samne...tumhare paas hai buht daulat,naam mere paas bus meri izzat hai...aaj wo bhi neelam kr di tumne...kis huk se tumne ye sb kia haan...kyu daanveer karna ban ne chale the tum...**

 **Rahul replied in extreme anger: Aaji mai tera dost hu...ye kis trh se baat kr rha h tu mujhse...bachpan k dost hain yaar hum...kya galat kia maine...teri khushi k lie kia...jo bi kia...jaante hue ki tera yahi reaction hoga...fir bhi kia...kyuki tujhe kamyaab hota dekhna chahta tha mai...**

 **Abhijeet: mai khud kamyab hone ka jazba aur fan rakhta hun...mujhe kisi ki bheek ki jroorat nahi hai...aur tu mera dost tha...tune khud ko is layak nahi rkkha ki mai tujhe dost kahun...gira dia meri nazron me tune khud ko...just get lost Rahul...just go away...**

 **Nahin Abhijeet...(teary tone) tu aisa kese bol skta h mujhe mai to tera best friend hun na...haaan hum to humesha sath rahenge...(hugging him from his back)sorry na yaar...(guilt tone)ho gayi galti...maaf bhi kr de ab...aise door to mut kr mujhe khud se...tu janta hai na ki mai tujhse baatein kia bina...ladai kie bina nahi reh skta...tu please...**

 **Abhijeet removed his hand and enclose himself inside his room bursting in tears reminding his father's words: _dekho Abhijeet beta mai janta hun tumhari aur Rahul ki dosti ko...pr ab mera beta bada ho rha hai...wo is trh hr hafte Dehradun se bhag kr aapse milne aa jata hai...ghanto line me lagta hai PCO k bahar tumse 5 minute ki baat krne k lie chahe din ho raat ho...dhoop ho barsaat ho...mai mere bete ko doctor bana na chahta hun...use aage badhte dekhna chahta hu...jo agar is dosti ki kafiyat me wo rha to shayd kabhi na bn paaye...ab kl hi dekiye...(Abhijeet shocked)hazar baar jid ki usne mujhse aapke scholarship ki jurry se baat krne k lie...dosti apni jagah hai aur career apni jagah hai... aap smjh rahe hain na mai..._**

 _ **Abhijeet: jee uncle jee mai bilkul smjh gaya...aap fikr mut kriye...Mai khud bhi mere dost ko Doctor banta dekhna chahta hun...aap befikr hokr ghr jaiye...main...main use smjha dunga...**_

Rahul released a painful breathe and opened his eyes...

Daya: chaliye Daa...Abhijeet ka ghr aa gya...

Rahul nodded his head in yes...

They both moved toward the house while Rahul was seeing each and every thing of the premises keenly...

Daya signalled him towards the door...the door was ajar so Rahul pushed it and saw Abhijeey eating or day stuffing bread while talking as his back was toward the door...are Jagat aa gaya tu maine tere lie hi gate khula...he stopped seeing the visitors whereas Rahul was shocked seeing the uniform weared by Abhijeet...

* * *

 **To kesi thi...**

 **Please jroor bataiyega...**

 **and please review jroor aap sab log...haan only 20 reviews se to kaam nahi chlega naa...**

 **Thanku so much for all of yours continuous love and support...:)**

 **Next update on Monday :)**

 **Keep reading aise hi :)**

 **Happy waiting...:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanku all of you for so much of love and appreciation...**

 **Really meant a lot to me...**

 **I am really sorry as majority of my friends/readers and My DADA did'nt liked the idea of the inclusion of Rahul's Dad...big apology from my side...**

 **is chote se dabbe mein yahi idea aaya...**

 **Hope u all will like the further ideas of story...**

 **Thanku so much...**

 **Please enjoy next :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-11**

* * *

Abhijeet looked down in shame seeing two shocked pairs of eyes looking at him...

Rahul just stamped his foots on floor and move inside the room...glancing at each and every thing keenly while Daya after recovering from shock passed a sweet smile to Abhijeet who too smiled back at him in return...

Daya: tum nikal rahe ho kya Abhijeet...humein late ho gaya aane mein...wo uncle ke...

Abhijeet:H... haan(keeping his eyes down)mai to poochna hi bhool gaya...Kese hain Uncle jee ab...Doctors ne kya kaha...

Daya putting hand on his shoulder and lightly pressed it which gave some strength to Abhijeet as he was standing their with extreme embarassment and shattered face...

Uncle theek hain Abhijeet...Abhijeet look at him...his eyes...so much purity was their in his eyes...which were looking back at him with the same due respect and care...

Abhijeet smiled softly and says: Daya tum buht sacche ho yaar...

Daya smiled sweetly and bow down his head but asked in the next minute: bread khatam kr di kya...mujhe buht bhook lagi hai...

Abhijeet laughed loudly on which Rahul turned toward him smiling in tears...

Daya made a face: are huste kya ho...ruko mai lekr aaya apne lie hunh...

Abhijeet look at him going turn his attention toward Rahul who was also seeing him...

Maine kaha tha na mere paas btane k lie Kuch bhi nahin hai...

Rahul hide his face in his palms sitting on the bed with thud...

Abhijeet come near him,sit beside and pulled him into a hug...who let his tears fall down on his buddy's shoulder beating him with continuous punches...

Abhijeet: are lag rahi h mujhe...janab ne kya Iron Man smjha hai mujhe...

Rahul hugging him very tightly said in a teary tone:lagne k lie hi maar raha hun mai...

Abhijeet smiled broadly tightening his grip on his buddy's back...

Both buddies remained in the same posture enjoying each others care/company having soothing smiles on their faces and happiness in their hearts...

Abhijeet seperated him and wiped his teary face who hold his hand and hugged him again...

Are bus bhi kriye aap log...itna rona dhona...chik chik chik(stuffing a bread piece in his mouth) aise ldkiyan krti hain Daa...

Rahul warn tone: Dayaa

Abhijeet am I wrong?

Abhijeet in smile seconding him: not at all...(Daya gave a victory smile to Rahul while Abhijeet continued)Wese Daya tumhe nahi lgta tum kuch din baad apne pairon(legs) ko nahi dekh paoge...

Daya and Rahul gave him ina confused glance while Daya asked: kyun Boss...

Abhijeet coming near him pat on his tummy: ye sahab jo beech me aa jayenge...

Daya look at him in shock...still the bread piece was in his hand and he was looking at Abhijeet with opened mouth...

Both Rahul and Abhijeet share a hi-five bursting in a small fit of laughter while the eating bunny just stuffed the remaining piece of bread in his mouth and started looking down due to extreme embarassment...

Buss buss ab bus bhi kriye aap dono mujhe preshan krna...

Rahul move forward and pulled him in a side hug whereas Daya too put hand on Abhijeet's shoulder who really liked his new cute friend...

Pata hai Abhijeet tum huste hue buht ache lagte ho...

Abhijeet: aur tum shrmate hue buht cute...

Daya in fake anger: bus bak bak krte rha kro...Daa...smjha lijiye apne dost ko...nahi aap kyu smjhayenge aap to lipat lipat k ro rhe the...aapke to best frnd hain ye...

Rahul: are tumhara bhi to dost hai wo...

Daya instantly: nahin mera bhai hai...

Abhijeet look at him in silence while Daya after realising his words bite his tongue...he looked at both the faces having serious expressions...so initiated to lighten the situation: are aise kya dekh rhe hn aap log...dost bhi to bhai hi hote hain...(asking) kyun boss...

Abhijeet simply nodded his head in yes...

The silence disturbed with the ringtone sound...

Office se phone hai Daa...mai aata hu...and he move in balcony to take the phone...

Abhijeet noticed Rahul still lost in thoughts so lightly shaked him...kya hua kahan kho gye...

Rahul: Daya...

Abhijeet looking at balcony side...kya Daya...kya hua tumhe...

Rahul: Aaji(Abhijeet smiled listening that after long) Daya ne itne huk se kabhi mujhe bhi Daa nahi kaha...wo shayd buht umeedein laga baitha hai tumse...shayd wo buht close ho rha h tumse...

Abhijeet just listened him but not find anything that much serious in those words so asked again: to isme itna preshan hone wali kya baat hai...(proudly) ab mai hun hi itna acha...

Rahul in frustration: tum naa bus hr waqt mzak...tumhe btaya tha na maine ki Da...(he stopped with a knock on the door)...

Jagat...aa naa...wahan kyu khada hai...

Jagat: nahi wo tere ghr pr guest aaye hue the...(looking at the other person)aap ko...aap to wahi...

Haan Jagat ye hain(stressing on each and every word) Senior Psychitarist Dr Rahul Saxena...

Rahul gave him a disppointed look who winked after grabbing him from his shoulders...mera sabse accha dost...Rahul smiled broadly while Jagat did a formal shake hand with him...

Abhijeet after noticing restlessness of Jagat accha Rahul ab hume nikalna hoga already thoda late ho gye hn...ye Daya kahan reh gaya...mai bula kr lata hun...

Abhijeet made his way toward the balcony removed its curtain and smiled...

Tum to bohot chote hoge na yaar...tumhe to bohot time laga hoga itna bada hone mein...aur fir tum kitne green green bhi to ho...biting the fruit...relishing its taste...kitna meetha fal(fruit) hai tumhara...(blowing air on its leaves)... ye Abhijeet ne kuch naam nahi rkkha tumhara...

Nahin maine socha uska pehle se hi ek naam hai...to mai aur koi naam na rkkhun...

Daya look behind and turned red seeing Abhijeet their who just smiled on his innocence...

Tum kab aaye...

Jab tum apne dost se busy the...wese ye muh pr hath rkh kr chori chori kyu baatein kr rhe the tum is se...

Daya(looking down): wo log mujhe ajeeb smjh lete hain na...(Abhijeet's smiled vanished in a second when listen more in secret tone) wo Daa ne kaha hai ki jab b baat krni ho to aise krun...

Abhijeet:To yahan pr bhi to mai hun...maine bhi to dekh lia na tumhe aise baat krte hue...mai bhi to tumhe...

Daya:Tum nahin smjhoge(confirmed)mujhe pata hai...

Abhijeet looked at him in silence...accha chalo... mai actually nikl rha tha...

Daya: haan theek hai chalo...and both of them vanished inside the room...

Whole day passed like this where Abhijeet went to his restaurant,Daya to his office and hospital at night to pick his uncle while Rahul to the hospital...

At night,Abhijeet returned to home at 09:00 PM... he just shook his head in no after seeing his sleeping pal on the residence door...

Chalo ab sona ka natak poora ho gaya ho to ander chalein...

Rahul making a face: keise pata chala

Abhijeet proudly: purana experience hai bhae...

Rahul jerking his head: so to hai...spy jo ho tum...

Abhijeet: ab chalo bhi ander...tumhara pata nahi pr mujhe bistar buht yaad aa rha hai...

Rahul: jeise tumhe sone ko mil hi jayega

aaj...till then Abhijeet has opened the lock and entered inside along with Rahul who simply made his way toward the kitchen pour water in two glasses and came out after placing them in a tray...

Abhijeet was nowhere in the room got by Rahul as he must be in washroom,changing his outfits...

Lo

Abhijeet took the glass in small smile and drank the whole in one go...

Abhijeet wo...

Pehle khana kha lete hain...phir aram se baat krenge...hmmm?

Rahul gave a slow nod...

Abhijeet unpacked his bag and took out a food packet...along with two juice cans...

Rahul till then cleared the bed and spread a newspaper on the bedsheet...

Abhijeet back with the plates after pouring the food in it...he again went to the kitchen and bring out the cans with him along with a water bottle...

Rahul while starting the food: tumhe pata tha kya mai aane wala hun...

Abhijeet: jaahir hai...(teasing) doctor sahab subh k milaap k baad jb tk apne ander ki sb baatein nahi keh lenge chain to ayega nahi...aur ye b laazmi hai ki(taunt)Doctor Rahul subah tak ka sabr bhi nahi kr payenge...

Rahul(tough tone): Aajiii...

Abhijeet: jee karele ki bhaji...

Rahul(in irritation): mujhe wo mut bulao Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: kis khushi mein...janab ne jo mere naam ka taanpura bajwaya hua tha poore school mein...jise dekho BHAJI BHAJI bolte nahin thkta tha...

Rahul laughed seeing his buddy's frustration...

Soon after wrapping up the dinner session they opened up their juice cans to enjoy the fresh juice...

Tumhe yaad tha...

Abhijeet annoyed: bol to aise rhe ho jaise 14 saal baad mil rahe ho...chaar saal mein meri yadasht pr itni dhool nahin jami...acche se pta h tumhe khane k baad juice lena psnd hai...islie hi le aaya...

Rahul: aur tum kabse bahr ka khana khane lage...maine to socha tha badhiya si rotiyan aur mirch ka namak bnwaunga tumse...

Abhijeet: haan haan raat ko nauu baje mai ye sab bnaun...bavarchi smjh k rkkha hai kya...

Rahul: hunh...

Abhijeet smiled: uncle jee keise hain...

Rahul: mujhe nahi pata

Abhijeet sternly: Rahul

Rahul: acche hain...Dehradun mein hi hain...maine apne exams clear kr k seedha Mumbai transfer le lia tha...(happily asking)Mausi kesi hain...saalon ho gaye mausi k hath k besan k laddoo khaye hue...

Abhijeet: khushkismati smjho apni nahin to tumhe bhi apne pairon ko dekhne mein problem ho jaati...

Rahul: bako mut haan...kahan hai mera pet (tummy) btao btao...

Abhijeet: wahi to keh rha hun ki islie hi nahin hai...

Rahul: bus hr waqt fizool baat...

Abhijeet hiding his smile says: jo jeisa hota hai use...

Rahul cut him in mid pata hai pata hai...daura to tumhe hi chada tha naa...Dad ki baat maan k mahanta ki moorat bn ne kaa...

Abhijeet: maine tb bhi kaha ta ab bhi keh rha hu wo sirf tumhari bhalai chahte the...theek hai hr maa baap ka apna nazariya hota hai cheezon ko dekhne kaa...kasar to tumne bhi nahi chodi thi na koi...mere mana krne pr b hr doosri train se Dehradun se Allahabad aa jate te...itne mehnge call rates mein bhi roz hi phone kr dete the...are bhai mai Allahabad mein hi tha...Tumbaktu thode chala gaya tha...

Rahul: tumhe to bus meri hi glti dikhti hai...aur ye job ka kya silsila hai...mausi jaanti hai...

Abhijeet silently: nahin

Rahul taking a deep breath: andaza tha mujhe ki tumne hawa nahi lgne di hogi unhe...interview wagairh kyu nahi dete...

Abhijeet: are gaya to tha...late ho gaya...

Rahul: kyun sadkon ki aarti krne lage the...

Abhijeet: jee nahin aapke Daya sahab ko hospital pohchane laga tha...(sadly) buht beemar tha us roz wo...

Rahul understanding: islie hi us raat wo tumhare ghr pe tha...

Abhijeet nodded: haan or agli subh phir bukhar chada lia tha usne...aur baad me wo sudden attack...tabi mulaquat hui thi meri Pradyuman Uncle se...

Rahul nodded his head in yes and asked: wese kl tumhara naya hi roop dekha maine...

Abhijeet in confusion:matlab?

Rahul dramatically: bhae the touch me not personality ne itne aram se Daya ko khud ko touch krne dia...itne aram se uske sath tum comfortable ho gye the...mujhe to laga abi Daya ne kuch sun na hai...pr tumne to hairan hi kr dia...itni jaldi itni izazat to mujhe bhi nahi thi...

Abhijeet in smile getting his buddy's tease: tum Daya jitne cute jo nahin ho...

Rahul grumbled while Abhijeet added: wo kuch alag hi hai Rahul...jese khud hi kisi k bhi dil me ghr bana skta hai...aur wo bhi buht asaani se...

Rahul lovingly: haan ye to hai...Aaji please tum ye job chod do...

Abhijeet: to kya janab k hospital k bahar katora(bowl) lekr khada houn...

Rahul in anger: Abhijeet

Abhijeet: to khud hi btao kya krun...muje b kon si khushi hai ye job krne mein...khaali b to nahin baith skta na...

Rahul: accha theek hai...mut betho khali...meri to itni jaan pehchaan nahi hai...pr Daya ki hai...mai Daya se baat krunga wo jroor humari help krega...(looking at the silent face of his buddy)koi reference kuch nahi lagwa raha...pr wo humein sahi jagh to bhej skta hai naaa...bus tum wahan jakr interview de dena...

Abhijeet: yaar Daya office wagairh aram se handle kr leta hai naa...fir wo achanak panic kyun...

Rahul heaved a painful sigh: yaar usne buht kuch dekha hai apni life mein...(in smile)pr wo buht smart hai,very sharp...kaam me buht tez hai...he is a very intelligent boy...islie apne father ko business me kaafi help b krta aaya hai...bus uski disease ki wajh se wo achanak hi panic kr jaata hai...realising a call bell so stopped in mid and attached the phone on his ears taking small and last sips of his juice...

After finishing the call he looked at Abhijeet who was looking at him in naughty smile...

Rahul: pehli baar kisi handsome doctor ko phone pe baat krte dekh rhe ho...

Abhijeet: nahin pehli baar ek laalchi doctor ko dekh rha hun jo shayd thodi der me wo juice can tod kr bacha kuch bhi peene wala hai...

Rahul realised that he was sipping his empty can from a long time...he in embarassed smile threw the can im trashcan while Abhijeet smiled broadly where his naughtiness came in his eyes...

Accha dant dikhana band kro...aur ye lo..

Abhijeet: ye kya hai...

Rahul: bade miyan ise phone kehte hain...rkkho ise...mujhe baat krne ka mn hoga to keise krunga...ek spare set rkkha tha utha laaya...

Abhijeet: matlab roz kaan khaoge tum mere...

Rahul biting his teeths: chaba jaunga

Abhijeet looked at him in painful smile:bohot jada miss kia yaar maine tujhe...

Rahul pressed his shoulder in assurance...ab mai aa gaya hu na ab sb theek kr dunga...and they both hugged softly...

Days are passing and so their lives too...

Abhijeet also went to meet Pradyuman Uncle with Rahul on Sunday who was on complete rest due to the strict instructions and survillence of Daya...He also returned the whole bunch of 5500/- rupees which he borrowed from Daya who took it after lot of insists...

Rahul handed over a xerox copy of all the documents of Abhijeet to Daya who assured them for a positive result...

Similarly one Sunday when Abhijeet was busy in dusting his room disturbed with a knock on the door...

He opened it and a might bear came inside with great anger just made his way toward his balcony while Abhijeet first get shocked but then smiled and closed the door in the same glowing smile flashing on his lips...

* * *

 **To kesi rahi...**

 **Jaroor bataiyega...**

 **see u all soon on Friday...:)**

 **Tab tak stay blessed and happy :)**

 **Keep reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry friends...late ho gaya update...**

 **Exams ki preparation mein lagi thi...**

 **Kal tak update complete hi nahi ho paaya tha...**

 **Really sorryyyy...I will try ki aage aisa na ho...**

 **Disappointeed this time guys...reviews kahan hain bhai...aise nahi chalega...seriously...only is chapter k lie discount kr rhi hu...next chap se punishment hai...**

 **Thanks to all of those who reviewed...aap logo k encouragement k bina likhne ka mn hi nahi karta hai...**

 **Keep supporting friends...:p**

 **Enjoy next...:)**

 **And welcome Annie...sorry I forgot that in previous chappy...keep reading dear...**

 **Welcome back squirrel...:)and thanks again itni acchi App ka pata btane k lie...helped me a lot...**

 **Now enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-12**

* * *

After closing the door he made his way towards the balcony removed the curtain from one side and peep out...

Daya was standing their looking straight to the tree whose leaves and few branches came inside the balcony due to its vast size and voluminous branches...

Abhijeet hide his smile seeing the secret talks of his angry friend to his tree friend...

He came outside and cleared his throat...

Daya glanced at him for once from the corner of his eyes and again changed his focus in his front...

Are bhae sahab,ab btayenge bhi ye achanak is toofani raftar se ghr me aaye or aakr yahan balcony me khade hain...

Mai gusse mein hun...Daya answered

Abhijeet: wo to mai bhi dekh raha hun...wajah btayenge aap(pause) Daya sir

Daya angrily: Abhijeet tum...ek to Daa oopr se tum dono k dono mujhe peshan kro bus...aur kuch kaam nahin h tum logon ko...hunh

Abhijeet bite his lips: accha ander to chalo...

Daya declaring: mai yahan hi theek hun...

Abhijeet: maine poocha nahin hai Daya...

Daya looked at him who was looking back at him with fixed gaze...he jerked his face and move inside the room...

Abhijeet smiled secretly and move behind him...

Daya sat down on the bed with the same grumpy face...

Abhijeet moved inside the kitchen prepared chilled lemon water for both of them and again made his way toward his friend...

Ye lo...

Daya looked at him and turned his face to the other side...

Abhijeet: are pee lo... buht maze kaa hai...fresh ek dum abi abi bnaya hai...(seeing no movement) chalo na Daya ab...jaldi kro nahi to ice b melt ho jayegi or juice pani ho jayega...

Daya looked at the glass took it and says: mai sirf ice k lie pee rha hun...

Sip came out from Abhijeet's mouth and he somehow choked his laughter but still his 32 teeths came out angered Daya...

Itna khilkhilane ki koi jroorat nahi hai...

Still seeing Abhijeet engaged in smiling Daya warned: BOSS

Abhijeet: accha nahi husta...ab btaoge kya hua...

Daya taking a large sip...hospital gaya tha...Daa ko good news dene...pata hai sb kaam waam chod kr gaya tha unke paas...specially...bahar se hi bhaga dia...(complaning)khud bolne bhi nahi aaye... .bus ward boy ko bhej dia(imitating) abi busy hain...aapse nahi mil skte...aap baad me aa jaiyega...hunh

Abhijeet: are koi serious case hoga...

Daya:koi case wase nahi tha...lage honge se...

Abhijeet look at him shock while Daya added aiye Karisma jee...kesi hain aap buht din baad aayi hain...aap baith ti kyu nahin baithiye naaa...(angrily) hunh

Abhijeet suspiciously: Daya ye Karisma kaun hai...Rahul ko psnd hai kya...

Daya looking at him keenly: tum sach me unke dost ho na...hawww (checking his face) kahin mask wask to nahin pehna...(heavy voice) mai ROCKY...Abhijeet ka humshakl...Mai Rahul ka barso purana dushman hun...(loudly) are jaante nahin unhe to phobia hai ladkiyo ka...hahaha...ladki agar saamne se jaaye to unki bike apna raasta badal leti hai...

Abhijeet embarassed and lightly hit him: bak bak krte raha kro bus...aur ye kaun kaun si thriller novels pdhte rehte ho tum...aise ulte seedhe ideas laane k lie

Daya: padhta nahi dekhta hu...(proud tone)thrilling shows...

Abhijeet: mai to novels pdhta hu...crime novels...pata hai mai aur Rahul to...

Daya: baat mut kro tum Daa ki...aur tum haan...tum kaun se doodh k dhule ho...bhae jaan pehchan to door yahan to dost bol k log bhool jate hain...poore hafte se ghaas tak nahi dali mujhe...Daa ne phone dia uska number b share nahi kia...socha bhi nahi Daya keisa hoga...(sadly) Daa to tumhare best frnd hain na...ab wo mil gye...(low tone) Daya ki kya jrurat...(sad tone)bhool gaye na tum bhi mujhe yaar boss...

Abhijeet was really speechless on this sudden confrontation...Daya mai...aisi baat nahi hai yaar...

Daya getting up leaving the empty glass on table...janta hun Abhijeet mai akhir hun to ek ajnabee hi naa...(low tone but still audible to Abhijeet) keh dene se koi dost ya Bhai to nahi bn skta...

Abhijeet: ab aisa b nahi h yaar...tumhe to pata hi hai nayi naukri hai...raat ko aane me b der ho jaati thi or fir tumhe number dene ka khayal bhi dimag se nikl gaya...tum Rahul se number le lete naa...

Daya: kyun tumhe dena hota to tum khud dete naa aur fir mera number to hai hi tumhare paas...

Abhijeet find himself lost of words as he knew that Daya is not completely wrong...he is not anymore stranger for him but still that one strong rope of attachment is still missing...he does'nt think for once in this week to call Daya however, he daily called Rahul...

Daya forwarded a packed envelope toward Abhijeet who came out of his thoughts and look Daya in question...

Dekho to sahi...Abhijeet glanced more confusingly so Daya patted his head are mujhe nahi is envelope ko...(in small smile) chalo chalo...

Abhijeet grabbed the packet and opened it...their was a pager inside it plus a folded bond paper...

Abhijeet released the folds and started reading the same...his confusion was now replaced by excitement...his smile grew bigger from small to medium and then ear to ear...while few fresh tears escaped from his eyes...

Daya ye...ye sab itni jaldi...keise

Daya: wo kya kehte hain...hum bhi kisi se kum nahi...

Abhijeet smiled broadly and hugged Daya which was completely unexpected for Daya...his body shivered a bit and he doesn't hugged back him but Abhijeet was totally cut off from all...yakeen nahi ho rha mujhe itni acchi company ka offer letter mere naam pr...sach Daya...aaj mai itna khush hun...mai mai poori jaan laga dunga yaar apni...hr mumkin koshish krunga is job k sb rounds ko clear krne ki...sach Daya aaj mai buht khush hun...tu tu sach mera bhai hi hai yaar...jaanta hai Maa ko pata chalega to kitni khush hongi...pata hai buht tamanna thi unhe iski...Daya tum...thanku Daya(hugging him more tightly)Thank you so much...

Daya was just listening the whole and become tensed realising Abhijeet started sobbing in mid of his convo so he too hugged him rubbing his back...

Tum...ro rahe ho BOSS...

Abhijeet heard Daya and realised what he was saying and doing...but he can't help it out...that small stair of success which Daya climbed for him means a lot to him...he was very very happy...he seperated himself from Daya whose face was wet with sweat tensed Abhijeet...kya hua Daya tumhe itna passena kyu aa rha hai...haan

He wiped his sweat while Daya was totally silent in the whole...he was enjoying that care...

Abhijeet still in tention seated him in the bed: accha chalo yahan baitho...kya hua haan...tumhari dawaiyan kahan hain...ye achank itna paseena keise...tum theek ho naa...

Daya relaxing him: mai theek hun BOSS...bus tum itna emotional ho gye the...mai ghabra gaya...islie hi...

Abhijeet in big smile: tumne itni pyari khushkhabri jo di hai...saalon se bus is wk opportunity ka wait kr rha hu...(dreamy tone)jaante ho Daya intezaar buht khatarnak hota hai...chahe khushi ko ho ghum kaa...dono hi soorton mein insaan ko tor daalta hai...khushi me bechaini k jariye or ghum ne jehn pr bhojh daal k(jerking his head)...or isme ghabrane wali kya baat hai...haan

Daya clutching his palms in eachother tightly to stop the shiver...wo mujhe kabi kisi ne aise gale nahi lagaya na...

Abhijeet quiet but then came near him holding him from his shoulder...ab to Main aa gaya hu naa...ab aise ghabrane ki jroorat nahi hai...kisi bhi cheez se(asking) hmmmmm

Daya looked at him while Abhijeet saw so many stars started twinkling in his eyes...

Slowly but steadily these two entities come close to each other...Abhijeet cleared the complete rounds of the interview and was selected at Junior Engineer post in a well reputed company of Mumbai...whereas Pradyuman jee was now much better in his health so also started visiting his offce as he is running a seperate business tooo...Daya now a days was in complete relax mode...since past six months he has got no panic attacks or anything like that as now he have a permanent cure with himself in the shape of Abhijeet...Daya took a really big treat from Rahul as a penalty of ignoring him in lieu of such happy news...and after confirmation of job gave a big party to himself by making a homemade biriyani praised by both a lot...Abhijeet left his old job with so much of apology to Jagat as he have to hear a lot from his owner on this irresponsible attitude of the boy recommended by him who just pass a big smile in return and so many luck wishes to Abhijeet for future...

Are itni raat ko kahan se chale aa rahe ho wo bi itni baarish mein...

Rahul angrily: Jhak maar k aa raha hu haspatal se apne...tum logon ka bhi ain mauke par plan banta hai...bus phone tun tuna do ki sunday bahar jaana hai...aur mai haazir...

Aain...

Rahul placing the umbrella at room side...tumhare is Aain Aain ka ab tak koi ilaaz nahi hua hai...

Abhijeet looked at him angrily while Rahul asked: pani wani poochne ka riwaj hai ya nahin...ya bus ghoorte hi rehte ho...Mausi se...

Abhijeet in angry low tone: break lagaoge bhi ya nahin...dekhte nahi Daya so raha hai...

Rahul glancing at bed: accha to chiranjeev bhi hai yahan...Kab aaya ye...

Abhijeet again looked at him in anger at which Rahul placed a finger on his lips showing a sealed gesture to Abhijeet...

Abhijeet after handing over water to him while engaging himself in blending coffee where Rahul also followed him in kitchen and now washing utensils...

Sahab sunday ka plan sun k sham ko hi yahan aa gye the...tabse kaan kha rha hai mere...ek hi rat laga rakkhi hai...

Rahul: wahi uske ghr chlne ki...

Abhijeet: haan wahi ek hi record bj rha hai chaar din se...jabse maine kaha hai ki yahan se ghr shift krunga tabse wahi ek hi sur ek hi taan...(imitating Daya)mere ghr chalo mai bhi to akela rehta hun...kiraya de dena...

Rahul: theek hi to keh rha hai...

Abhijeet: are kya theek keh rha hai...tujhe to pata hai Rahul Maa ko bulana hai ab Allahabad se...is trh accha nahi lagta...log kya kahenge...Aur khud Maa bhi raaji nahi hogi...tu to jaanta hi h unhe...

Rahul: are to ek baar poochne me kya jaata hai...tumhe to pata hai...bilkul pagal h ye...buht mohabbat krta hai tumse...buht kareeb hai tumhare...chahta hai ki tum uske sath raho...

Abhijeet: are to mai kya kuch nahi maanta ise...bhai kehta hi nahin maanta bhi hun...pr ye sath rehne wali baat theek nahin lagti...kal chal rahe hain picnic pr thoda smjhana ise...

Rahul: theek hai baat krta hun...(washing his hands) weise plan kahan ka hai...

Abhijeet: sahab jaagenge to pooch lena...poori lambi list bana kr rakkhi hai...

Rahul in naughty tone: bahut jaldi hi nahi kr lia tumne Daya ko apne vash mein...

Abhijeet looked at him and jerked his head grabbing coffee mug to him made his way toward the balcony followed by Rahul...

After few minutes of silence Abhijeet initiated: Pata hi nahin chala yaar...kab do minute ki mulakatein hr raat sath kie gaye dinner me badal gayin...kab khaali shaamein samunder kinare guzarne lagin...yaad hai jab tum ek mahine k lie bahar gaye the...

Rahul nodded while Abhijeet continued: roz hi pakar pakar kr le jaata tha mujhe ye beach par...kabi taare ginwata tha kabi ret ke mehel banane ko kehta tha...buht pagal hai ye yaar...ghanto Maa se phone pr baatein krta rehta hai...Maa bhi pata nahi kya kya nahi btati rehtin ise...hum dono k bachpan k kisse...meri sharatein...(jerking his head) sahab k saamne raaz khulte rehte hain aur sahab mujhe chedte rehte hain...

Rahul: are raaz ki to baat mut kro tum...pehli baar jab Daya k doctor ne mujhe is se milwaya tha...aate sath hi pooch lia tha...aap hi wo doctor hain kya jinhe ek baar chor smjh k hospital ke reception se hi bhaga dia tha...

Abhijeet look at him in shock

Rahul: are baccha hi to tha mai...tum bhi to nahi the...mai buht dara hua tha...jab hospital k ander aaya to itni ghabrahat hui ki receptionist ka pen utha kr tick tock krne laga ab mujhe kya pata ko wo silver pen hai usko uske husband ne pehli anniversary pr dia hai...(Abhijeet smiled while Rahul continued)khaamkhah ka shor macha dia tha usne...mere senior doctor hospital chod rhe te mujhe introduce krate hue ye baat bhi Daya se keh di...ye to peeche hi pad gaya...

Abhijeet laughed and says maine bhi to aise hi Mishra jee k samne ise bhai keh dia tha...isne to itna sach maan lia ki wo jhoot kab sach me badal gaya...

Rahul added in smile: Abhijeet kab Abhi me badal gaya...

Abhijeet completed looking at the sleeping angel: Pata hi nahin chala...

* * *

 **To kaisi rahi...**

 **Batiyega Jaroor...**

 **Next update on Thursday...**

 **Love u all keep reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys...I am really very very sorry...to all of you...I know I am late...**

 **Guys I was not able to manage my studies...as feeling that not getting sufficient output from my studies after studying for almost full day...due to that only was unable to write the update...**

 **Please forgive me...I hope u all will understand my situation...**

 **I will not announce any day from now onwards but this is my promise that you all will get at least one update per week...this is my confirmed commitment...to all of you...**

 **Please enjoy this chapy...and again a big sorry for giving u all a much waiting lapse...**

 **Thanks to all of you who are supporting and encouraging me with their precious feedbacks...means a lot to me ...**

 **Thanks a lot keep reading enjoy next :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-13**

* * *

Chalo Aaji so jaate hn...(glancing at Daya) ye to shyd ab subh hi uthega...

Abhi: haan yr...aur wese bhi jitne iske plans hn mujhe poora yakeen hai kl poora din humara bahar ka hi hone wala hai...accha h abi rest kr len...

Rahul nodded in smile and both slipped inside their beds after washing the coffee glasses...

Next morning Abhi wakes up listening a khat pat and humming sound in his room...

He rubbed his eyes glance at the wall clock striking 6:05 got up from his bed wipes his face and straight made his way toward the kitchen where a sweet melodious voice entered in his ears...

 **Baar Baar dekho hazar Baar Dekho**

 **Ki dekhne ki cheez hai humara dilruba**

 **Taali ho...tu ru ru ru Taali ho tu ru ru...**

Moving the frying pan on the gas in order to boil the tea...

 **Haan jee haan aur bhi honge dildaar yahan**

 **Lakhon dilon ki bahar yahan pr wo baat kahan**

 **Ye bemisaal husn lajawaab ye adaa**

Shaking his shoulders

 **Taali ho...tu ru ru ru...Taali ho...**

Hmmm ye ho gayi chai ab uthata hu dono ko and he turned to move but stopped seeing a smiling face glancing at him...

Daya happily: are boss uth gye...kab uthe haan...

Abhi: jab tum apne gaane me masroof the...

Daya shyly: sun lia kya tumne

Abhi: beshuk ab itni jor jor se gaoge to sunenge hi sab...weise mujhe nahi pta tha tum itna accha gaate ho...

Daya turning red: ab aisa bhi nahi hai...(changing the topic) chalo chalo Daa ko bhi utha do...chai thandi ho jayegi...

Abhi (grabbing the tray from Daya): are pr itni jaldi uthne ki jroorat kya thi...Chee hi to baje hain...

Daya still engrossed in moving toward Rahul's bed: are beach pe subah subah football khelna accha hota hai...

Abhi looking at him wide eyes placed the tray on the table: itni subh tujhe beach pr jana to islie hi aaj sahab ki ghor nindra(deep sleep)itni jaldi tooti hai...

Daya angrily: dekho tum...hunh tum to bus mere peeche hi pade rehte ho...(making space for him by siding Abhi)chalo huto mai Daa ko uthata hun...

Daya sit near him while Abhi just jerked his head and continue to enjoy his tea...

Daa...(shaking again) Daa uth jaiye subh(winking Abhi) k 10 bj rahe hain...Daa...

Rahul's sleep disturbed a bit but he just changed his side and again move to his dreamland...

Daya irritatingly: offo...Daa to uth hi nahi rahe...Abhi koi tareeka btao na...tumhe to pata hi hoga...

Abhi: lo ab mujhe keise pata hoga...mere samne to Doctor sahib bus apni kitabon mein doobe rhte the...is trh ka mauka to mila hi nhin mujhe...

Daya naughtily: to aaj mauke ka faida utha lo boss...

Abhi looked at his pal whose face was glowing with naughtiness and lips were curved in a devilish smile...

Unknowingly Abhijeet nodded his head in yes and Daya grab a water bottle,bring two nano sized bowls filled water in them and handed over one to Abhijeet keeping the other one with himself...

Duo looked at each other and Daya counted showing his fingers to Abhijeet in great excitement and broad smile...

 **1...2...3**

Duo together targeted one one eye of Rahul and pour the whole water on his eyes simultaneously shouting **GOOOOOOOD MORRNIINGGGGG** **RAHUL/DAA** giving a big water fall jerk to Rahul who instantly got up feeling so much water falling down from his eyes in one go...

Both Daya and Abhijeet stepped back to a safe distance and started laughing loudly seeing the bewildered Rahul sitting their looking at both of them absentmindely...

He wipes his completely wet face and shouted in anger: kya harkatein krne lage ho tum dono...aise koi paani daalta hai kya...

Duo together controlling their laughing fits: HUM DAALTE HAIN...

Rahul now standing on his feets: aur aise koi kaan pe chillata hai kya...dono k dono pagal jaahil...(angrily to both of them who were hiding their smiles)husna band kro ab tum dono...(in anger) Dayaa chup...

Abhi still engaged in laughing: Haan Daya bilkul chuppp giving a huge laughing blaster to Daya who run toward the kitchen feeling it a better hiding place whereas Rahul just made a face and move inside the bathroom grumbling hardly...

He came out after around 10 minutes and sit near Duo who were enjoying their tea in light chit chats...

Daya exclaimed seeing Rahul coming out Daa...jaldi jaldi ready ho jayein beach chlna hai(happily added) football khelenge...

Rahul: aur football hai kahan...

Daya proudly: meri Darling mein hai...

Abhi: oh to sahab islie hi kal se itna uchal rahe hain...inki Darling jo inke sath aayi hai...

Daya annoyingly show him tongue: jealous boss...hunh...

After ten more minutes trio settled inside Daya's qualis who quickly grab the driving wheel and soon qualis flew in the air...

 **7:30 AM**

Trio descends down from the qualis and moved toward the beach where chilly morning winds are welcoming them with a petrichoric scent of the beach,sand and ocean...the round bright source od energy has came up completely peeping out from the clouds just above the vast water body...

Daya came running toward the sea shore opened his arms and closed his eyes where other two entities looked at him affectionately...

Rahul Daya buht khush hota hai na beach aakr...

Rahul: haan Abhijeet aunty jee k jane k baad ye jgh hi iska ek akhri jarya tha thodi si khushi paane ka...subh jaldi uth uth kr ghr se faraar hokr yahn aakr ghanto betha rehta tha...

Abhi: haan Rahul...kehta hai ki ye lehrein buht sukoon deti hain use...

Rahul: haan uske ander ki bechaini ko kuch der k lie hi sahi buht hdd tk shant kr deti hain...

Abhi nodded but his mind flashed back to an evening where two of them were sitting surrounding an injured soul...

 _Daya bus...mai hun na yaar...aur koi hota kaun hai tumhe kuch kehne wala...tumhe unki baat pr dhyan nahi dena chiye..._

 _Rahul rubbing his shoulders who was hiding his face in Abhi's shoulders...haan aur fir itne din tk ye baat chupayi hi kyun tumne...hum logon ko pehle btani chiye thi na tumhe...wo bus tumhare Dad ki relative hain...na unhone kabi tumhare Dad ko support kia na tumhari Maa ko apnapan dia...to tumhe kuch bhi kehne ka unka koi huk nahin hai...(strong)aur na hi tum mein sun ne ka sabr hona chiye..._

 _Daya still in silent tone: haan Abhi ne sahi kia...acche se chup kra dia unhe...to Abhi...(sadly) dekha na tumne Boss wo mujhe humesha aise hi treat krti thin yaar...aur Dad mujhe aur Maaji ko inke paas chod k chle jate the...ye Maaji ka koi khayal nai krti thin...(telling Abhijeet who signalled Rahul to let them alone as Daya was willing to vaccant his heart from this long burden of cursed memories...he want to tell all to Abhijeet but he haven't ever said anything much to Rahul so Abhijeet think it better to vanish him from the scene so that Daya can completely release that burden)..._

 _Abhijeet seperated him and lie him on the bed who instantly changed his position to Abhijeet's lap and hold his hand..._

 _Pata hai Dad jab mujhe ghr laaye the na...Maaji buht khush huin thin...Dad kehte the ki mai unki ummeed bn kr aaya hun...pr_ _yaar mai to aana hi nahin chahta tha...islie shuru mein mai Maaji ki mohabbat ko buht nazarandaj kr deta tha...jab wo mujhe apne paas bulatin...mai bhag jaata...mujhe dekh kr husti to mai sr jhuka leta...muh se kuch bol kr ikraar krne ki to himmat nahi thi mujhme(innocently) mai chota bhi to buht tha naa...badon se kabi jawab talab krna seekha hi nahin tha...islie bus hr baat chup hokr maan leta tha...wo mujhe buht engage krne ki koshish krtin thi yaar pr mere us rookhe rawaiye se jeise hr roz unki ummeed thodi thodi toot ti jaati thi...unki haalat sudhrne ki jagh or khrb hone lagi thi...Dad mujhe dekh kr chidne se lage the...mujhse baat krna to door...meri or dekhte bhi nahi the..._

 _Yaar Abhi btao meri kya glti thi...mai to khud toota hua tha...mai kya kisi ko jodta...(sobbing) Dad ghr nahi reh paate the aur doctors kehte the ki Maaji ko akela nahi rkhna hai...Mujhe lekr jo kuch bhi Dad ne,doctors ne socha tha...wo sab beasar ho rha tha...kyuki mai involve hi nahi hota tha Maaji k sath...jo akelepan li tadap unme thi mere aane se wo tadap umeed bn kr dobara ghar kr gayi thi...aur ab wo ghr aur buri trh bikhar rha tha...(getting impatient tensed Abhi who started weaving inside Daya's head in order to relax him but he was getting panicked with each passing second of that conversation like living in that era again)...islie Dad ne un aunty ko humare sath rehne ko kaha pr yaar tb tk to buht der ho gyi thi buht...he hide his face in his palms...while Abhijeet was getting tensed for Daya minute after minute so he hold him,removed his palms from his face and says: Bus Daya shant ho jao...chalo ab so jao tum...hum baaki baatein kl krenge theek but Daya continued in tears: yaar jab tak maine apne aap ko sambhala Maaji apne aap ko kho chukin thin...mere saamne unhone khud ko khtm kr lia..._

 _Abhijeet paused at his place looking at Daya in shock while Daya was completely out of controlled...Yaar Abhi...(gasping now) Maaji ne khu..khud ko...Main unhe Maa kehna chahta tha yaar...wo kuch din aur ruk jaatin...Main...yaar Abhi..._

 _Abhijeet came out from that shock feeling Daya's uneven breathes...he completely hide Daya in his arms who burst out in tears while Rahul also came inside listening Daya's loud crying voice as he was just outside the door listening the whole and shedding tears silently..._

 _Abhijeet signalled him to stop as he was preparing injection for Daya..._

 _Abhi: nahin Daya...aise nahi krte yaar...isme tumhara koi kasoor nahin hai...tum to buht chote the naa...(lovingly) buht jada chote...tumne to apni trf se poori koshish ki thi...jitna tum kr skte the utna...haan accha chalo ab hum aur purani batein yaad kr k dukhi nahi honge...chalo bus chup...dekh tu aise royega na to mai teri tasveerein niklwa kr apne office me sbko dikhaunga ki mera bhai aisa rondu hai...hey...Dayaa..._

Dayaaa...

Daya turned toward Abhijeet who was smiling broadly looking at him whereas Daya gave him a confused glance and asked kya hua boss itna kyu muskura rahe ho...

Abhi: kuch nahi ye football tujhpr phekne se pehne teri theek thaak soorat dekh kr khush ho rha hun...jo thodi hi der mein bigadne wali hai...

Daya: nahi bigadti koi meri soorat...wo to tum hi jal jal k shaami kabab bn rhe ho...mera haseen chehra dekha jo nhi jata tumse...

Rahul bounced the football and kicked it toward Abhijeet whose eyes met with that of Rahul who assured him from eyes and said: tum dono ka ladai jhagda ho gya ho to game shuru kren...warna poori picnic yahin beach pr manana dono bhai mil k...

Abhi while tackling the football beneath his feet says: haan ye idea accha dia tune Rahul...(winking to Daya who passed a small smile)hum dono bhai yahan beach pr masti krte hain...aap akele jakr picnic manaiye apne patients k saath...

Rahul: Aaji tu ruk aaj mai tujhe nahi chodunga...(angrily) dono k dono subh se lage hue ho meri taang kheeche mein ab dekho mai kya krta hun...

Daya came toward Abhijeet running quickly who too was seeing Rahul with open mouth...

Daya: Boss Daa ka dimag ab poori trh se ghoom chuka hai...meri maano bhag lo...

Abhi looked at him and in a second ran away saying mujhe b lgta hai aaj ye humara korma bana dega...till then Rahul be back with small pebbles picked by him from sea shore which are now targeted towards Duo...

Abhijeet saving himself from the non-stop attack of Rahul: are aye doctor pagal ho gaya hai...

Rahul in extreme anger: haan aur ab ye pagal tum dono ko chodega nahin...

Daya while blackmailing emotionally...Daa mai to apka pyara sa dost hu...aapse chota b hun...(running more away)...ye sab is Abhi ka kiya hua hai...wo subh wala plan bhi mera nai tha...

Abhi: abe oye...kya akele mujhe phasa rha hai...grabbing that football in his hand and hit Daya on his stomach...saara kiya karaya sahab ka aur ab maar pd rhi hai to ilzaam hum pr waah bhai waah...ye bhi khoob rahi...

And like this trio keep on fighting,arguing,playing and sometimes just laughing on the beach...

After around one hour when Trio were trying to snatch the ball from each other...Rahul sit down on sand after crossing his legs and hands on his chest...

Daya came toward him leaving that ball struggle with Abhijeet:kya hua Daa...aap theek to hain na aise keise baith gye aap yun achanak se...

Rahul: are dhoop dekhi h tum dono ne...paune nau(8:45Am) bj rahe hain...itni dhoop me khelne me lage hue ho...poora din aaj yahan hi nikalna hai kya...aur (looking at Abhijeet who too joined both of them after Daya departed) Aaji to keh rha tha ki badi lambi list bnayi hui h tune...to chalna kab hai bhai...(surrendering) dekho mai to thk chuka hu...aur nahi khel skta ab...tum dono lage raho...(lying on sand)mai chala sone...

Daya glance at Abhijeet who signalled him something which bring a broad smile on Daya's lips...

Abhi: theek hai Rahul to so ja...hum khelte hain...

Rahul opened his eyes in shock and again closed them in anger...

Soon after few minutes he heard a vehicle starting sound near himself which was now revolving around him forced him to open his eyes where he saw two smiling faces sitting at the front of the car weaving him and Rahul just yelled in anger threwing the remaining pebbles on the car: mar jao tum dono kahin jaakr...bus mujhe tang krte rehne ka theka liya hua hai tum dono ne...

Abhi: Rahul tu aa rha hai ya hum chalein...

Rahul in extreme anger: haan aa raha hu...seeing Daya igniting the car and movong away in slow speed...Daya rukkk...Dayyaaaaa and soon qualis was moving ahead followed by Rahul with so much anger and grumbling to both the pals of him...

* * *

 **To kesi rahi...**

 **Bataiyega jroor**

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **Next chapter before next monday for sure :)**

 **Try to wrap the story soon...so will try to give long updates:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello friends...**

 **I am back as per my promise...**

 **Han ek din late hoon...pr exam kl hi khtm hue na...**

 **Ready nahi ho payi update...**

 **But today...its here plz enjoy u all...**

 **Regarding updates: Will update this story twice a week from now onwards...usually in two to three days gap...so ab updates ki koi shikayat nahi hogi...**

 **Regarding Ajnabee: I m on holiday yesterday...Agar rythum bn paya to tomorrow I will wrote the last part of it...just baat itni si h ki buht din se pending hai...chlo lets see kl kya kya hai...ok now no more bak bak**

 **...**

 **Please enjoy your chapter:)**

* * *

 **DAYA'S HOME**

All returned home and thrice of them straight made their way toward the bed...they were really feeling exhausted after so much halla gulla...

Finally after taking a small nap on each others shoulders Abhijeet woke up first and somehow shifted Daya's head which was on his shoulder,stood up,straighten his back and went inside the washroom to wash his face...

Abhi: 11 bj rhe hain or in dono ko sone se fursat nahi hai...fir uth k kahega (imitating Daya) boss tumne poora plan khrb kr dia...uthaya kyu nahin...(he jerked his head and after looking again to both of his sleeping pals who were in deep slumber he in small smile made his way toward the balcony)...

Slowly after few minutes he took out his phone from his pocket dialed a number and attached it to his ears...

After few seconds he detached the phone and look at the screen...phone to chalu hai...Maa utha kyu nahi rhin hn phone...dobara try krta hoon...

He was dialing again and again but the result was same everytime...

Abhijeet was feeling tensed now...he dialed the number of his neighbour but all were not reachable...

Abhijeet was in extreme tension: Maa kahan hongi...kisi ka b phone nhi lg rha hai...kya krun...subh to uthaya tha Maa ne phone...

He remind the time of morning when he dialed his mother's number...

 **Hello Maa...**

 **He was able to hear only Abhi from her when Daya snatched the phone...chalo na Abhi der ho rhi hai...kise phone kr rhe ho...ab bus phone ghr pr rhega and he put the phone on table taking Abhijet outside who just respond him in smile...**

Abhijeet was standing their with his one hand on his waist and the other on phone shuffling contacts to find any number at which he can call when he heard a scream BOSSS...

Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts and straight move inside...

Itni der ho gayi hum kab chalenge bahar Abhi...tumne uthaya kyu nahin...

He saw Abhijeet who was lost in his thoughts...

Daya move forward put down his phone and drag him chalo jaldi se tayar ho jao...

Abhi: Daya ek baar baat to sun...

Daya who was already in hurry: jee nahin mujhe kuch nahi sun na jao tyar ho mai Daa ko uthata hoon...

Rahul who till then got up saw Abhijeet's face and narrowed his eyes against him...

Both eyes met and Rahul felt something wrong in those eyes...

He turned: Haan Daya...tum jao ready ho mai Abhijeet ki snacks wagairh rkhne me madad krta hoon...ab to seedha waterpark jayenge naa...

Daya in broad smile: haan Daa seedha wahin...chlo chlo sb log jaldi kro mai aaya washroom se and with this he move inside washroom reminding once more to Abhi to hurry up...

Rahul softly: kya hua Aaji...

Abhijeet: Maa...Maa phone nahi utha rhin hain...

Rahul: are to dobara try kr lo...isme itna preshan hone wali kya baat hai...

Abhijeet: kr chuka hu yaar...bees baar kr chuka hoon...(irritation) oopr se padosi b kisi ka phone hi nahi lg rha jo pooch loon...buht chinta ho rhi hai...Maa aisa kbi nahi krti yaar...unhe phone hi kaun krta hai bus mai...mere phone ka humesha intezaar rhta hai unhe...

Rahul: accha tum preshan mut ho mai Baba se Sagar bhaiya ka mobile bumber leta hoon...theek hai...preshan mut ho...mai Daya ko khta hoon fir kabi chal...

Abhijeet stopping him: Nahi Rahul...wo buht excited hai...pta h kitne dino se plan kr rha h...poora mood khrb ho jaega uska...dekte nahi kitna khush hai...aur fr baat hi to krni hai...raaste mein ho jaegi...

Rahul: are you sure...

Abhijeet: haan yaar...Daya se kuch mut khna...

Rahul: theek hai...mai call krke aata hoon...

Abhi: haan theek hai tb tak mai saman rkh leta hoon...

Rahul nodded and both went for their respective works...

Here Daya came out after fifteen minutes and found everything already set by Abhijeet...

Daya: are waah boss sab kr lia tumne to...

Abhijeet: haan to aur kya chote miyan ku tarah kachue ki chaal nahi hai meri...

Daya made a face when listened another order: sun Daya itne tu chai bana le...theekk...

Daya: jo hukm mere aaka...

Abhijeet just jerked his head...

Here Rahul came inside and told Abhi: yaar Sagar bhaiya to bahar hain abi Allahabad se...raat tk pohnchenge...bata rhe the ki wahan landline wiring me kuch problem hai do dino se...islie hi shayd tumara phone nahi lg rha...ab wahan to gine chune logon k paas hi mobile phone hai na...

Abhijeet: shit...ek baar Maa se baat ho jati and he again took out the phone and press the call button but again the same result raise his anger bar...

Here Daya came back with three cups of tea...when Munshi Kaka collide with him accidently and thrice of the cups fall down in a second...

Both Rahul and Abhijeet look toward the place...

Munshi Kaka: Daya Baba maaf kijiye...apko lagi to nahin...

Daya: are nahi mai hi kuch jada jldi mein tha...

Abhijeet move forward forgetting the previous events: kya krta hai tu Daya...dekh haath me bhi giri hai chai...chal uth...sambhal k...

And he supported Daya and Munshi Kaka...

He took Daya inside the kitchen and put his hand beneath the water tap under the cold running water...

Daya was also engaged in this process with his small phoooo phooooo while listening Abhijeet's lectures...

Kitni baar smjhaya h tumhe Daya...har kaam ki itni jaldi mut kia kro...pr nahin...ek baat jo tujhe smjh aa jae...chal rhe hain...thoda late pohnchenge to water park apni jagh se bhag thode hi jaega...pr nahin har kaam ki humesha jaldi rehti hai sahab ko...

Daya protested: to galti to tumhari hai na...tumne mujhe uthaya nahi...warna mai nhi krta jaldi jaldi...

Abhijeet: bus baatein krwa lo sahab se...dikhao haath mai ointment laga doon...

On the other side Rahul was busy in helping Munshi Kaka...

Munshi Kaka:Dr. Baba (as now this trio mandli was so common in the house that gradually turned into Baba now)

Rahul look at him in question...

Munshi Kaka: meri maaniye to aaj kahin mut jaiye...

Rahul in surprise: kyu kya hua Munshi Kaka...

Munshi Kaka in hesitation: Dr. Baba...subh subh kaanch ka tootna shubh nahi hota...

Rahul just smiled in respect for this old caring man...and says: ye sab kuch nahi hota Munshi Kaka...dekiyega shaam ko hum sab sr pr khade honge fir se sahi salamat...fikr mut kijiye Munshi Kaka...

Munshi Kaka smiled lightly...

Thrice of them after sometime sit in the car where Abhijeet was still busy in calling his mother...when all of a sudden the driver of the vehicle who was taking his position came out opened the passenger door which jerked Abhijeet: are Daya kya hua...

Daya opened the back door and Rahul asked the same question searching his phonebook to find any other number...

Ye dekho ye chal rha hai...aise kya maja aayega picnic pr...chalo sb log apna apna ye dabba mujhe do...

Rahul look at Abhi's tensed face: Daya koi urgent call aa skta hai...kuch hume jroorat pd skti hai...phone sath hone jroori hai...

Daya: Daa kya aaj kl sbke pass phone hota hai...nahin na...aur fir urgent kuch na ho islie hi to phone maang rha hoon na...

Rahul strictly: Daya chup chaap jaakr gaadi chalao nahi to ye plan abi k abi cancel...

Abhijeet smiled seeing Daya's felled face...accha baba ye lo rkh lo phone...Rahul tu bhi de de...

Rahul: Aaji pr Mau...

Abhineet cut him in mid: theek hi to leh rha hai Daya...ye lo Daya...ab theek na...

Daya looked at Rahul who too surrendered seeing his puppy eyes: jiddi kahin ka...bigad do tum ise Abhijeet...

Abhijeet laughed but he just can't ignore any of the demand of this person...

Daya handed over the cell phones to Munshi Kaka who was still on the door and vehicle flew in the air...

Thrice of them were enjoying so many rides in the waterpark where Daya was capturing so many moments from his camera...

He was about to click one more picture of Rahul who was standing with tube in his hand wearing shorts when he saw something weird behind him...

He screamed:Daa watch out...but it was already late as Abhijeet who was on the slide slipped badly and dashed to Rahul as he was standing just near the slide in the pool...

Daya hanged his camera around his neck and run fastly toward them...

Theek ho aap dono...

Rahul angrily: kr kya rhe ho tum Aaji maarne waarne ka iraada h kya...

Abhijeet who too was lying beside him tried to smile but failed as he slipped because for a second he felt that his hear beeped so loud that it will burst out in the next second...he was feeling strange within him...

Daya instantly protested: kya Daa koi jaan k to nhi kia na usne aap bhi na bus...chlo Abhi utho tum...and he helped both of them to got up but Abhijeet was still busy in looking at the same place from where he slipped... his heart was trying to say something to him but he is unable to understand anything which is filling him with irritation...weird covers his mind and put him in great dilemma...

* * *

 **Big Big thanks to all of u for cooperating with me for a such long time...happy to hv such a lovely audience...**

 **Ahem...so keisi rahi**

 **Btaiyega jroor**

 **Tab tak k lie sayonara...Good night :)**

 **Nxt update on Saturday :)**


	15. Chapter 15: LOST ROADS

**Hello friends sorry for delaying a day...nahi kr payi update ready...all my fault...sorry for that...**

 **Thanku so much for reviews...Really happy that still you all are interested in this story...**

 **Btw Happy Mothers Day to you all...thanks a lot...**

 **This chapter is completely a game changer...please try to understand all the feelings together...otherwise you will feel some actions or reactions unreasonable...**

 **Thanku so much and keep supporting guys...**

 **Ajnabee pr to kaam shuru nahi ho paya but another treat is cooking for u all...*wink***

 **Khair abhi us treat ko secret rakhiye...is story me aage badhte hain...**

 **Hope you all will enjoy this chapter tooo...**

 **So many thanks to Hira Hayat,Guests,Priya,Priyanka,Diksha,My Squirrel,Misti,Sifa,Chitra,Anam and Tia...**

 **Kisiko bhool gayi kya...Yesss JS Abhi: thanku dear aapne meri kabliyat se kuch jada tareef kr di meri...oh khalgosh ko pankh nikal aaye...MRF di is somebody totally out of box...she,DADA,Poonam Di,KD Di,Krittika Di,Nandita and not the least My Fari...these all are my inspirations...I really can't stand in their line...but thanku for giving me this honour...really obliged dear...and I am less dedicated than you...jis tarah se tum stories likhti ja rhi ho aur wo bhi itni acchi with consistency...you are really doing a great job dear...love you so much...and thanks a lot...:)**

* * *

 **Chapter-15: LOST ROADS**

* * *

Abhijeet Abhi...kahan khoye hue ho kabse awaz de rha hoon...

Abhi look at his front and saw a concerned face in front of him...

Boss...jada chot to nahin aayi naa...

Abhijeet: Daya mujhe ghr jana hai...(pleading tone) please...

Rahul in off mood: are Abhi kyu jana hai ghr...tu bhi na...kya hua bta pehle...

Daya: Daa...(looking into Abhi's eyes like trying to find whats wrong with him) Abhi keh rha hai to chalte hain ghr...(he find the tense shade on his bro's face was coming into relax mode)...

Abhijeet:sorry Daya tera plan...

Daya: bak bak mut kro ab jaldi chlo or mujhe btao bhi ki hua kya hai...

Rahul too was silent now as he too sense something wrong in Abhi's tone...

Trio hopped inside the car and Daya tackled the driving wheel...

Rahul: Daya smjhne ki koshish to kr hum tera mood spoil nahi krna chahte the yaar...

Daya races the car more hard and turned the steering wheel aggressively...

Abhijeet signalled Rahul to be silent by keeping finger on his lips...

Rest of the journey passes in silence and worry...Daya with difficulty find a phone booth as these phone booths generally in Mumbai are inside the small lanes or at the very outskirts of the city...they were not that much common till now in Mumbai at that time...

Daya marched the car in front of the booth and quickly jumped out from the car,insert a coin in the box and with a voice of click the phone was all set to use...Daya punch the number of his Maaji which he learn by heart and soon the bell rings...

Abhijeet and Rahul too followed Daya in speed where Daya was standing in the booth facing his back to both of them...

Abhijeet was becoming impatient as Daya had already inserted three coins in the box and now was ready with the fourth one which means that the phone is still not picked by anyone at the other side...

Daya came out after that try with tensed face...

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya Maa ne phone nahi uthaya na...

Daya just shook his head in negative...

Rahul placed hand on both shoulders as now two sons are worried for their mother but Daya can see something else too on Daya's face afterall he is his doctor also...

Rahul speak in a high pitch: chalo ghar chalte hain...(to Abhijeet) Sagar bhai aa gye honge ab tk ghr chal kr unse poochte hain...ghabrao mut...Mausi theek hongi...

Daya without a word just sit inside the car...Abhijeet followed him but right now his main focus was his mother...

...

...

...

Daya parked the car in the porch and handed over both phone sets to their respective owners and himself sit on the sofa with complete bad mood...

Here Abhijeet just grab his mobile but to his bad luck it was switched off...

Abhijeet in anger: shaaah...phone band hai...Maa ne phone bhi kia hoga to...(he just close his eyes to control his emotions)

Rahul: koi nahi Aaji main krta hoon call...

Rahul was really tensed as his phone was also flooded with so many missed calls...He dial a number and attached the cell to his ears...

...

...

...

Hello...

Rahul beta kahan hai aap subh se...Apko pata hai yahan kya sb ho gya hai...Abhijeet kahan hai...

Rahul wiped his sweat and asked in low tone as Abhijeet was still busy in switching on his phone after plugging it in the charger...

Uncle jee Mausi to theek...

He listened something from the other side and phone slipped from his hands...

Daya whose ears were completely active just came out of his room and move toward Rahul with fast steps...

Daa kya hua...Daaa

Rahul look at him with blank eyes while in the meantime Abhijeet after seeing the face of Rahul quickly pick up the fallen mobile and attached it to his ears...

Hello Hello Rahul beta...Helloo...

HELLO...

Abhijeet beta tum...Abhijeet Vrinda behn ko Paralysis ka attack hua hai...hum sab ko abi kuch der phle pta chla...Doctor keh rhe hain subh 6 bje kareeb hua ye...Wo to Sagar jese hi aya usne hum sbse kaha Vrinda ka haal poochne ko...pr tbse aap log phone hi nahi utha rhe...hum kabse...

The voice of the man at the other side was hammering at the ear drum of Abhijeet but he was far away from the surroundings...

His mind was lost in the era of that morning call...

That small low scream for his son which he ignored was digging down pits of guilt in his heart...

That small painful ABHI was pushing him deep away in the well of shame...how much a mother has missed his son when he ignored that call of help...

He disconnected the phone and straight made his way toward his room...

Daya looked at Rahul who told him everything...

Daya was shocked hearing all...

Rahul went up to Abhi while Daya just moved out in a second after taking his wallet and bike keys...

Abhijeet was just stuffing his clothes inside his travel bag and harshly rubbing his tears side by side...

Rahul with baby steps come near him...He placed his hand on his shoulder and the travel bag fall from the hands of Abhijeet at this soft loveful touch...he without a minute loss hugged Rahul and soon those small tears took the shape of a bitter cry...

Rahul too shed some tears on his friend's shoulders...

Maa ne mujhe bulaya tha Rahul...Wo mujhe buht yaad kr rhin thin yaar...Maine unki suni nhin...maine...unhone buht intezaar kia hoga yaar...yaar Rahul mai yahan enjoy krta rha or Maa...maine apne dil ki awaz ko KISIKI zid k aage nakara kr dia...

Rahul's hands which were rubbing his back stop with that KISIKI...

He seperated Abhi from himself and look at him in disbelief...ye kya bol rhe hi tum Abhijeet...

Abhijeet jerking his head: sach hi to bol rha hoon...ek aise insaan k lie jise chee mahine pehle mai janta bhi nahi tha uske lie maine apni Maa ko bhula dia...

Rahul jerked him and shouted in anger: Aaji...ye kya baat kr rhe ho tum...tum kabse ye bekar ki baatein krne lage...Daya k lie keh rhe ho tum ye sb...jiske lie dono hathon se mohabbat lutayi hai tumne...uske lie...

Abhijeet: mujhe uske baare me koi baat nhi krni is waqt mujhe bus jald se jald apni Maa k paas jana hai...bus...nahi chiye muje koi bhi aur rishta meri Maa buht hai mere lie...

Rahul: Abhijeet just stop it...tum Da...

His words stopped in his throat when he heard a carshing sound from the door step...

Daya really composing him well said: Daa please aap jane dijiye ye sab batein...Abhi...I mean Abhijeet ko abi Allahabad jana hoga sbse pehle...Mai ye...(forwarding two tickets) urgency me tickets kara kr laaya hoon...teen ghante baad ki mil paayi hai...aap log nikal jaiye...

Abhijeet just gulped down and took a deep breathe...he was feeling embarassed about all those words which he blurted out without any specific reason which he himself understands well...but now its too late...spoken words can't be taken back...

Rahul looked at Abhijeet in anger as Daya left after placing the tickets on the bed and one tored piece of paper lying at the door step which now Munshi Kaka was cleaning...

Abhijeet was loss of words...he was not able to make an eye contact even from anyone present in the room as Munshi Kaka also heard all and he too was looking at Abhijeet in shame...

Rahul was about to leave the room but Abhijeet held his hand...

Rahul please...

Rahul: you can never change Aaji...you are still the same...selfish and heartless...kum se kum us insaan ko to baksh dete yaar jisne tum me apni jannat dekhi hai...Mausi agar is haal me nahin hoti to mai is waqt tumhare sath khade hokr do do hath nahi kr rha hota...shame on you Abhijeet...

He just left the room with loud steps...

...

...

...

Dayaaa

Daya looked at him in smile...that smile was filled with a lot if pain and hurt...

Daa mai kehta tha naa...mai manhoos hoon...

Rahul closed his eyes in pain while Daya continued: Maine us se subh phone cheen lia baat nhi krne di use Maaji se...Maaji ne sach buht jada yaad kia hoga na use Daa...(painful smile) mera apna to koi hai nahin jinka hai unse bhi mai...

Rahul: Nahi Daya bacche...tu chup ho jaa shant ho ja dekh teri tabyt khrb ho jayegi...

Daya: ab mujhe kuch nahi hota Daa...ab muje koi dar nahi akelepan ka...kyuki mai jaan gaya hoon ki yahi meri jindagi ki sacchai hai...mai kabi kisi ashiyane ki mitti nahi paa skta mere naseeb me hus rakh hai Daa...bus raakh...bus Maaji theek ho jayein uske baad mai koi raabta nahi rkkhunga Abhi se...wo humesha mere dil me mera bhai bn ke(wet tone) mera koi kyun nhi hai Daa...mai kyun hoon is duniya mein...kyu...

...

...

...

Abhijeet was just sitting at his bed with looking at that folded ticket which Daya booked for himself...he was not able to understand what to do now...

Abhi: kya kr dia ye maine...wo to mera bhai hai...(standing in front of the mirror) haan sach wo mera bhai hai...maine dil se use apna maana tha fir kaise wo sab kehta chala gaya mai...Maa ke pyar me keise use ye sab...wo mujhe shyd ab kabhi maaf nahi krega...maine...dil dukha dia uska...manhoos to nahi Daya manhoos to main hoon...haan main...jo kisi rishte ki kadr krna hifajat krna nahi janta...jisme apniyat ka hunar hi nahin hai...

...

...

...

He came out with the travel bag and Rahul too joined him...

Rahul look at Daya who was busy in making juice for both of them as he said Munshi Kaka to leave early to comfort Abhijeet a bit who was feeling really ashamed with the gazes and looks of Rahul...he want to ease his situation to some extent...

Rahul: Dayaa tu apna khyal rkhna...mai jaldi hi wapas aa jaunga...dawaiyan mngwa lena aur kha lena(strict tone)bina kisi laparwahi ke...smjh gaya naa...

Daya nodded in small smile which tore Abhijeet's heart into many pieces as he can easily read that smile...

Abhijeet: kaun si dawaiyan Rahul...Daya ki to sab dawayein...

Before Rahul open his mouth to say something harsh to Abhijeet which was visible from his face expressions Daya cut him in mid...

Daya to Abhijeet: Abhijeet ye...

Abhi silently grab that juice glass in his hand...

Daya did the same with Rahul who drank the whole in one go and move out from the home as he was feeling great anger on Abhijeet...

Abhijeet putting the juice glass aside hurridely move toward Daya and hold his hand: Daya I am sorry...please mujhe maaf kr de bhai...

Daya look at him...in his eyes and says: Nahin Abhijeet...hum dono me shayd kabhi koi rishta tha hi nahin...hum bus itefaaq k shikar the...humare rishte k dhage buht kamzor the Abhi...(a fine line of tear appeared on both the cheeks which fall down at the same time) hum theek se smjhte bhi nahi ek doosre ko bus ek jabardasti ki gaanth thi jisme hum kheech rhe the...ye gaanth to sulajhni hi thi naa...mujhe tumse koi shikayat nahin hai Abhi...(moving back showing his hands) mai to humesha hi khali tha...kuch din k lie ek jhoot se bhr lia tha khud ko...aaj fir khali ho gaya...mujhe koi ghum nahi hai...aur jin rishton ki neev hi kacchi ho unhe toot hi jana chiye isime makan or jameen dono hi ki bhalayi hai...Nahi to hawa ka ek jhonka sab kuch bikher kr chala jata hai...Maaji theek ho jayengi fikar mut krna tum...

 ** _Fizaa k phool pr aati kabhi bahar nahin_**

 ** _Mere naseeb me aae dost_**

 ** _Tera pyar Nahin..._**

 ** _Mere Naseeb mein aae Dost Tera pyaar nahinn!_**

Abhijeet: Daya meri baat to sun ek baar...

Daya look at him with teary eyes,took him outside the home weave him a good bye and close the door...

* * *

 **To kesi Rahi...**

 **Nahi Tamatar Ande phekne ki nahi ho rahi hai...**

 **Chaliye bhag rahi hoon mai...muje aise pitne ka koi shauk nahin hai...**

 **Ohooo dheere maro yaaron...mujhe bolne to do...**

 **Accha bus itna sun lijiye ...**

 **Thursday milungi ab mai...**

 **Are bye shye to bol loon...**

 **acha baba Sayonara...:)**

 **Keep reading...**

 **And review jaroor...love you all...:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello frnds...**

 **Haan fir se late hoon(sad)**

 **So no more bak bak...straight to the story**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed...and silent readers too for reading...Review b kriye frnds...Muje accha lgega...:)**

 **Really sorry Shikha Darling...apka name miss ho gya...aap jo meri regular reader ho...thanks a lot to u darl fr ur continuous support...luv u...sorry again...**

 **Welcome back Duosun and Squirrel :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-16**

* * *

Train Number 56709...Allahabad Express...do ghante deri se chal rahi hai...sabhi yatrion ko hui asuvidha k lie khed hai...

Kind attention please Train No 56709 Allahabad Express is running two hours late from its scheduled time...delay to passengers is regretted...

Aur kitni baar btayenge ye yahi ek hi baat...Police ko Trains kabi time pe aati hain kahin hr jagah bus late...

Rahul who was angry on him feel bad seeing his condition so come ahead with:Aaji shant ho jao...(signalling him surrounding) sab dekh rahe hain...he made Abhijeet sit as train was standing at some unknown small station and was late by 2 hours which is really irritating Abhijeet to his core who started shouting in the coach only...

Abhijeet place his hand on his head as he was really tensed about his mother and each minute delay was making him more and more helpless...

Abhijeet in teary tone: Maa...mai jaldi aa raha hoon ghbrana mut Maa...

Rahul couldn't resist himself now...He just took his best buddy in his embrace who started sobbing with voice inside his shell...

...

...

...

Mujhe ab yahan nahi rukna chiye...itna sb hone k baad...mujhe chale jana chiye...(determined tone) haan...

He quickly took a shower and move out after taking his bike keys back in one hour again checked something and the same result dissapoint him a lot...he hurridely packed his all stuff and again make an ISD call...

Haan Pradyuman Uncle Helicopter ready to hai na...

Uncle: haan beta pr itni urgency me is tarah kyu jaa rahe ho...

Maine apko batya hai na uncle mai ab aur yahan nahi ruk skta muje jana hi hoga aap bus baki intezaam smbhal lijiye ek baar please...

Pradyuman Uncle with a deep sigh: theek hai apni medicines rakh lena yaad se...

Jee uncle mai nikal raha hoon ab...pohnch k baat krta hoon aapse...Bye Uncle...

...

...

...

Kya pata chala Rahul...abi aur kitna time lagega...

Rahul with sad face: kuch keh nahi skte Aaji...station master se pata chala hai ki engine me kuch khrabi aa gyi hai...kitna waqt lgega(shrugged his shoulders) nahi pata...(paused) Lo tum chai pee lo buht exhausted lg rahe ho...

Abhijeet: Rahul please muje akela chod de is waqt mujhe kuch nahi chiye ek taraf meri Maa kitni takleef me hai aur mai (dejectedly) kuch nahi kr paa rha doosri taraf mera bhai...wo bhi rooth gaya h mujhse kehta hai koi rishta nahi tha...itna lamba chauda bhashan suna dia mujhe...kuch kehne ka mauka hi nahi dia...

Rahul teasingly: to haar pehnane wale kaam to nahi kie the na...

Abhijeet: to bol dia bol dia kya hua (loudly) keh skta hoon huk hai mujhe...kehta hai hum dono smjhte nahi ek doosre ko...haan mai smjhta hoon pr wo nahi...ek baat kya nikl gyi muh se baki sb bhool gaya bus wo baat yaad reh gayi haan...

Rahul: Aaji kabi kabi kuch baatein dil me chubh jati hain...Daya dikta bhale hi hum jeisa ho pr uski jindagi buht mushkilon se bhari hui thi...khud socho anath ashram me pala bada ladka jise dhoke se kisi ne adopt kr lia fir jab use kahin jheeni si roshni nzar aane lagi to uski ankhon k samne us roshni ne dam tod dia...(his words choked in his throat) Aaji choti si baat bhi use buht effect kr jati hai kyuki wo hr rishte ko apne dil me is tarah basa leta hai ki kahin phir se wo use kho na de...

Abhijeet:jaanta hoon yaar aur maanta bhi hoon...galti hui h mujhse...pr mai sb theek kr leta agr tu sath deta...pr nahi rashan pani lekr oopr hi chad gaya mere...

Rahul angrily: Daa hoon uska...koi kuch bhi kahega sunte chala jaunga kya...

Abhijeet chewing tone: haan jagat Dada hai na tu to...

Rahul: jee nahi bus Daya ka Daa...(proudly)usne khud hi to chuna hai mujhe...

Abhijeet asked: kaise...pr kyu...

Rahul smiled as he got success in diverting his friend's mind to some other lane where for atleast sometime his friend may not have to bear a son's pain of not able to meet his mother in such a critical situation...

 **Daya ye tumhare naye doctor hain...bhai meri to chutti kr di hai hospital walon ne...islie ab ye hi tumhara treatment krenge...**

 **Daya: ye bhi apki tarah daraone hain kya**

 **Pradyuman I must say you've got a naughty dude**

 **Pradyuman jee smiled and shook his head in no with a warning: Dayaaa**

 **Daya smiled under his teeths**

 **Doctor in naughty tone: weise Daya ye hain to mujhse b jada daraone...**

 **Daya made a tensed face**

 **Doctor continued in smile: par apne kaam k phle din hi bichare humare hospital ki receptionist se hi dr gye the**

 **A low pleading tone emerged in room from a person who was silent till then: SIR..PLEASE**

 **But the doctor ignoring all: pata hai bichare kuch nervous the to jaldbazi me apni Khare Madam...(explaining) wahi jo reception pr hoti hain...unka pen utha lia aur lage us se ulajhne...ab Khare Madam ek to wese bhi masroof rehne ki wajh se chid chid krti hain hi oopr se unka golden pen...bhai chor na smjhtin to aur kya smjhtin...wo to bhala ho mera jo maine inhe bacha lia warna to(but he stopped as Daya was showing all his 32 teeths which burst in laugh seeing the face of the new DARAONA Doctor**

 **The new doctor decided to leave the place in anger and discomfort: sir aap log batein kriye mai kuch kaam dek kr aata hoon**

 **Are Dr. Rahul please baithiye na**

 **Thanku sir but I need to go and he leave the place at the same time**

 **Gupta yaar tu bhi kamal krta hai...hafta hua nahi unhe Dehradun se Mumbai shift hue...tune aate hi taamg khechni shuru kr di...wo b uske would be patient k samne aur Daya tumhe kya zroorat thi itna husne ki...**

 **Daya in tention: Uncle unhe bura lg gaya kya...**

 **Pradyuman Uncle: lag to kuch aisa hi rha hai...**

 **Daya sadly: Hmmmm**

Abhijeet: to kya itni si baat pe Daya ne tumhe Daa kehna shuru kr dia...

Rahul: are nahin na Aaji itni jaldi kahega kya wo mujhe(lovingly) DAA...wo mere paas uska appointment tha agli subh ka kyuki Gupta sir raat hi nikl gye the...to agli subah kya hua ki...

 **Daya please sit down...sorry muje aane me thodi der ho gayi...aap btaiye aap apni sab reports laaye hain na**

 **Daya nodded his head in yes**

 **After studying his reports for another 10 minutes he took a deep breathe and started in a professional tone: Deko Daya aapki reports me saaf dik rha hai ki aapko koi bhi major problem nahi hai aap physically fit hai**

 **Daya happily: yahi to mai samjha smjha k thk gaya hoon Pradyuman uncle ko Doctor pr wo meri baat sunte nahi**

 **Rahul smiled: accha to fir wo sab seizures wo head throbbing achanak se panick ho jana aur wo chup chup k paudhon se batein krna wo sb koi problem nahi hai hmmm**

 **Daya in pale tone: wo sab...sab pata nahi kya hai...pr abi to apne kaha na ki mai physically fit hoon**

 **Haan Daya aap physically fit hain wo mai abi b keh rha hoon pr aap mentally fit nahi hain...**

 **Daya angrily: Aapka matlab hai ki mai pagal hoon**

 **Rahul in strict tone: Daya you know your condition better than me...I dont think ki mujhe tumhe smjhane ki jroorat hai...**

 **Daya became silent**

 **Rahul softly coming toward Daya: dekho Daya mai tumhe insult feel krwana yaa tumhe discomfort dena nahi chahta tha, accha chalo ye batein abi yahi rok dete hn...kuch aur baat krte hain...maine suna hai tum gaate buht accha ho**

 **Daya angrily: pata nahi...jis se suna h us se pooch lijiye**

 **Rahul smiled internally on his stubborn patient but maintained serious expressions: chlo pooch leta hoon...looking at the file and asking: haan to chote Daya...(Daya jerked)accha nanhe Daya...btao ye mike pr jo tum ga rhe ho ye accha hai ya bura...**

 **Daya smiled shyly and peeped inside the file: ye picture apko kahan se mili**

 **Jahan tum rehte the wahan se...(aded after seeing shocked face of Daya) are kuch homework to krna pdta hai patients pr...**

 **Daya was really amused as this new doctor was much more sharp then he was thinking**

 **Rahul still engaged: (friendly tone as he feel Daya is more comfortable like this) bhai maan na pdega kya khoob fan following hai tumhari wahan...sab tumhe buht yaad krte hain...**

 **Daya hopefully: kaun kaun**

 **Koi Chutki,Bittu aur**

 **Daya more stars in eyes: AUR**

 **Rahul placing hand on his shoulder: aur tumhare teacher Daya****

 **Daya's face fell down and he in a minute asked in cracking tone with lost eyes and pale face: Daa se nahi mile aap**

 **Rahul gulped down as he remind a guy elder then him looking at him im hatred and when he had asked abiut Daya he refused about identifying him too however Daya's old friends who work as volunteer their now told everything to him about Daya and that guy...**

 **Nahin...main unse nahi mila...mai sirf unse mila jo ab bhi tumhari zindagi mein shamil hain...Daya main tumhare baare me jaan ne gaya tha...(placing hand on his shoulder) Daya pehle tumhe kadvi yaadon ko bhool k meethi yaadon ko sametna seekhna hoga...smjhe**

 **Daa ko mai kabi bhi bhool skta Doctor...maine unhe apna guardian maana tha...apna bada...aap jante hain jinke sr pr chat nahi hoti unke lie ek ped ki daal ka chota sa saaya kitna mayne rkhta hai**

 **Rahul in deep tone: Duniya me ek hi ped to nahi...jab ek ped murjha jata hai to uske beejon(seeds) se naya ped bnta hai jise hum apne hatho se bana skte hain...kya tum apne lie nayi chat nahi bana skte**

 **Daya look at him with twinkling eyes like somebody has given him a big lesson of life, giving him a small ray of hope in that deep lost night, like somebody has played the role of a morning star giving him a pinch of light in that dark black hole of life**

Sach Aaji uski aankhon me itni chamak thi mai bayan nahi kr skta aur fir jab agle session me usne muje Doctor Daa kaha...sach kahun Abhijeet hum sab se jada tumse mujhse Mausi se Dad se hum sab se jada agr rishte nibhana kisi ko ata hai na to wo Daya hai...wo janta h keise rishton k dhagon ko sanjo k rkhna hai...

Abhijeet wiped his teary eyes: us pyar bhare se dil ko dukha k aa gaya mai...Buht galat kia na maine Rahul...

Rahul was just looking in the vaccum as he dont have any amswer because he was sure about something which brought a small smile on his lips and he said: Abi tum Daya ko jaante nahi ho...jis din jaan jaoge na uske dil ko smjh jaoge kabi aisi baat nahi kroge...

Abhijeet look at him in confusion while Rahul just give him a smile and the Train too started back its CHUK CHUK with so many taunts,relief,blessings from the passengers sitting inside it...

* * *

 **So how was it...**

 **Btaiyega jroor**

 **Ab milte hain Monday ya Tuesday tk...do din de rhi hu is baar jis se late hone pr maar na pade...🙈**

 **Luv u all...**

 **Keep supporting**

 **stay blessed...**

 **Sayonaara(no JS I am shuddh Hindustani)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mai gussa hoonn...**

 **Haan jee mai sach me gussa hoon...**

 **Means 25 reviews se bus 10 reviews...**

 **And u want Angelbetu to update timely with long chapters...**

 **Betu beta pr itna atyachar...**

 **Un un un un**

 **No dudes...aisa nahi chal payega...**

 **Review krna chiye na readers ko b agr read kr rhe hain to...writer ko khushi hoti h satisfaction hoti hai...**

 **Islie aaj aap logo se no baat...aur update ek din late hi krungi hunh...(kiddimg)**

 **Sorry Vir dear apko is baar bhi wait kraya pr chunna sa...please mujhe maaf kijiyega...**

 **Love you all...please keep reading and try to review too...**

 **Here we go to the next chappy...**

* * *

 **Chapter-17**

* * *

Bus Abhijeet yahan se ab bus leni hai...

Abhi: Nahi Rahul Taxi kr lete hain...thoda jaldi pohnchenge...

Rahul: pr yahan taxi kahan milegi Aaji wo b subh 5 bje...

Abhi: milegi mai ek aadmi ko jaanta hoon bus stand pr...chalo tum jaldi or suno ek baar Daya ko call kr lo...mujhse shayd baat na kare...call kr k deko wo theek to hai na...

Rahul: hmmm theek hai abi krta hoon(placing hand on his shoulder) sab theek ho jaiga Aaji...

Abhi nodded his head in yes and move to a direction without looking at him...

Rahul keep looking at his back and follow him after a while...

...

...

...

Aap kaun...

Jee mujhe (forwarding a paper) inse milna hai...aap inka ghr bta skti hain...

Lady look at him and nodded his head in yes...

...

...

...

Chal Rahul Taxi ka intezaam ho gaya...(asking)Daya se baat hui kya...

Rahul: nahi mobile band hai or Munshi Kaka ki b tabyt khrab hai wo aaye nahi hn...(pressing teeths)watchman ko kuch pata nahi hai...

Abhijeet raise his eyebrows in tention: Rahul wo...the...theek to hai na...use kuch...kahin fir se koi attack...

Rahul instantly stopped him: NAHII...

Both look at each other but both were with empty hands...they were in real dilemma...what to do and what not...

... _Saaabb Chalne ka hai kii nahi..._

Both look at each other and Rahul held Abhijeet's hand who was freeze at his place...Abhijeet jahan hum pohnch skte hain wahan chalte hain...kuch der k lie baki sab bhagwan par chod dete hain...

His words create no impact on Abhijeet's mind but his legs moved behind his friend...

...

...

...

A middle aged man asked in confusion to a person standing at his door step: Aap kaun hain...?

Jee mai...He feel speechless but a small smile crept on his face and he says: wo mujhe jaanti hain...aap le chaliye mujhe...

...

...

...

Sagar bhaiya ka phone bhi nahi lg raha lagta hai range nahi hai...ye range ki buht problem hai faida hi kya hai mobile phones ka jab kaam hi nahi krte...

 ** _(A/n: friends at that time mobile networks were not as good as they are now...so much problems were faced by users during those days...just trying to show that thing)..._**

Abhijeet: haan oopr se call rates itne high...kisi ne theek hi kaha hai...diversification as its own pros and cons...

Rahul slowly: Daya ne phone uthaya kya...

Abhijeet in extreme rage: to itni der se kya sar maar raha hoon mai...banda phone hi utha leta hai par nahin...naak jo kat jayegi ki janab ne narazgi me phone keise utha lia...duffer

Rahul shook his head in no as he can realise the feelings of Abhijeet who was in helpless situation...

Rahul look at him and his eyes gone wide in shock: Aaji kya ab tak ye problem hai...

Abhijeet pressing his head and shaking it vigourously: ab to Migraine bn chuka hai...(controlling his breathes) Rahul wo bag ki right pocket me ek medicine ki strip hai please usme se ek tablet de do...

Rahul hurridely searched the strip and yes it was their...he removed one tablet and forward it to Abhijeet who gulp it down immediately along with water and after handing over the water bottle to Rahul lie down comfortably attaching his back to car seat while Rahul started pressing his head slowly...

...

...

...

Sahab ab kahan jana hai yahan se...

Rahul saw the _Chauraha_ with blank face...he murmurs: itne saal baad aaya hoon..kuch samjh me hi nahi aa raha...

He look at his pal who was sleeping due to medicine effects...he made a sad face but he was left with no other option...

Abhijeet...Abhijeet...

Abhi woke up in a second and asked in sleepy tone: Haan...Haan Rahul bol...

Rahul: yaar yahan se aage kahan jana hai...muje kuch smjh me nahi aa rha...

Abhijeet nod his head in no and direct to the driver after grasping the situation:bhai aage se left le lo(explaining) wo jo samne shiv mandir hai na wahan se left...and the way continued...

...

...

...

Abhijeet...Rahul yahaan...

Persons standing in the hospital corridor turned to him and waive...Aaji wo rahe Sagar bhaiya...

Abhijeet almost run over the stairs and try to come near Sagar as soon as he can...

Sagar bhaiya..Maa kahan hain...

Sagar: wo unhe to ghr le gaye...

Abhijeet in shock: pr Mathur uncle ne to kl raat hume phone pr btaya tha ki wo is hospital me hn...

Sagar: haan wo aaj subh tk yhin thi abi thodi der phle ek ladka aaya tha...wo raat se hi yahin hai...wo lekr gaya aunty jee ko...

Abhijeet murmurs: ladka...(angrily) to koi bhi ayega aap use Maa ko le jane denge...kya maaloom kon tha kahan le gaya...aap itni si b madad nahi kr skte the...Mai to aa hi raha tha na...

Sagar too in rash: are ye kya baat hui ek to kl subh se mai aunty jee k sath hoon...ghar b nahi gaya...tumhara phone aate hi nikal gaya tha mai apna kam chod k yahan aaya or tum mujh pr hi chadhai kd rahe ho...

Rahul seeing the matter dragging much placed a full stop over it with Aaji chlo ghr chlte hn...dekte hn na kon tha...

Abhi: haan mai Taxi wale ko rokta hoon...shayad abi parking me hi ho...and he ran toward the parking...

Sagar look at Rahul with same rash expressions on which Rahul speaked: uski taraf se mai maafi mangta hoon Sagar Bhaiya...kya h na preshan h buht...mil nahi paa raha hai apni Maa se...bhagta dodta aaya or kisi trh se pohnch nhi pa raha h un tak islie thoda loud react kr gaya please aap chota samajh k maaf kr dijiye use...

Sagar nodded understandably and says: ghalti meri bhi hai Rahul...mujhe bhi samjhna chiye tha...khair chalo Abhijeet kaafi hyper ho raha hai...

Rahul nodded and asked while moving: pr wo tha kaun jo Mausi ko le kr gya...

Sagar: mai nahi janta Rahul...Mathur uncle le kr aaye te use...wo ander gaya aunty k paas doctor se permission lekr...uske jane k baad aunty ki haalat thodi better hui...fr jb bahar aaya to rone laga...hume kuch smjh me nahi aaya...subh se shayd kuch khaya b nahi tha to Mathur uncle ne khana lakr dia...raat bhr yahin ta wo...subh aunty ko lekr gaya yahan se ki ghr le ja raha hoon...

Rahul shtugged his shoulders as his mind was calculating and reminding any of such close relative of Abhijeet as obviously this is his hometown their must be some relative or close friend of his parents or himself too...

Abhijeet was waiting impatiently near an auto...He almost pulled Rahul in the auto and Sagar too sit inside as Abhijeet was trying to hide his eyes from him understood by Sagar, well...

Auto rushed in the bullet speed...

...

...

...

Are Abhijeet beta accha hua tum aa gaye...

Abhijeet with fear: kyu Uncle(he asked so while touching his feets)...

Uncle while blessing him on head: are wo bichara ladka subh se kaam me laga hua hai...use yahan ka kuch pata bhi nahi hai shayd or kisise madad bhi nahi leta hai...subh 4 bje se uth kr ghr ka saman laa raha hai...kehta hai MAAJI k lie doctor ne jo bhi kuch bataya hai wo sab bana kr unhe dena hoga...tabhi wo theek hongi...pata nahi kaun hai...bada hi nek baccha hai...

Rahul: ye hai kaun Abhijeet...tumhara koi relative...

Abhijeet in teary tone: haan mera BHAI hai...

Rahul with confusion: Bhai kaun...(exclaiming) DAYA...

Abhijeet: Maa ko Maaji wahi kehta hai bus...he threw his bag and almost run inside his home and saw an angel sitting beside his ailing mother...

Abhijeet move forward with baby steps and placed hand on his shoulder...

Daya turned and both eyes met...so many talks,complains happened between them but Daya with a blink break that trance...

Maaji se mil lo...buht yaad kr rahi hain tumhe...

Abhijeet almost leaped at his mother whose left side was unable to move but her eyes were running so many tears showing the pain which she bored in all these hours without her son...

Abhijeet hugged her tightly bursting into tears: Maa mujhe maaf kr dijiye...mai apke paas nahi tha...aapko buht takleef hui...Mujhe...Maa (he was sobbing badly whereas Rahul was just lookimg at Daya whose eyes were also shedding tears seeing his bro in that condition)

He was showing his care with gestures of stopping his bro but he was not able to take a step ahead...here Vrinda jee was getting impatient seeing her baby in such bad condition as he was sobbing like hell and slapping himself with her own hands...

Rahul in tension: Daya use roko...Mausi preshan ho rahi hain...

Daya look at him in for once and move ahead toward his brother...

* * *

 **To kesi rahi...**

 **Bataiyega jroor...ye jo neeche hai na...haan ek dum neeche...us review box mein...**

 **Thanks a lot...**

 **Next update...KABI NAHI...HEHEHEHEHE**

 **Review kum kie na aap sab ne to ab day bhi nahi btaungi...bus I will update it on ...A.. ... R... DAY...🙈**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mai buht khush hoon..sach mein aap sab ne itta pyar dia mujhe...**

 **Really on the top of the world seeing such a huge response...**

 **Thanku guys thanku so much...ur words are my strength...**

 **And yes...story has crossed 300 reviews too...thanks a lot sach mein...**

 **You all are my true assets...**

 **Keep reading and supporting :)**

 **God bless u all :)**

* * *

 **Thanku to Jyoti A,Abhigyaan(welcome back buddy),Duoson(accha hua dr gyin ,tum),Anam,Priyanka,Shikha dear(thanks fr ur continued support darl)** **,Squirrel( haan mai sach me hi gussa thi love),Tia,Muskaan(welcome),Veer K,JS(thanku baby),Annie(ya ofcourse I remember u buddy...welcome back),Priya(thanks for ur continued and lovely support),Sifa,Chitra(welcome back and I love u too :))...and all my wonderful guests...**

 **Nanno: first of all welcome to my tiny review box...hope its not much smaller in size :D...** **Thanku dear for ur feedback...and jahan tk true relation or brotherhood ki baat h...maine duo k sath aisa kyu kia apko futher chapters me pkka pta chal jaega...bus thoda sa wait dear and story will give u answer of ur query...ok thanku so much dear stay blessed...**

 **Guest: thanku so much dear...Hmm story abi thoda develop kr rhi hoon na...may be islie apko offtrack lg rhi ho...I will try to make it intresting but being very honest maine jesi sochi ti story bilkul wese hi chl rhi hai...bt still i will try...and jahan tk mothers day special ki naat hai...maine story start is theme pr nahi ki ti dear so mere lie mushkil hoga theme change krna...kaafi cheezein nayi sochni pdengi...I hope u understand my point...thanks dear keep supporting...stay blessed...**

* * *

 **Ab kya baatein krte rahunnn...straight to the chappy now hope maine kisi ko miss na kia ho...agr by chance koi reh gya to I am abi se sorry and unko bhi thanks...love u all**

 **Enjoy next :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-18**

* * *

Daya move toward his bro with small steps,sit near him and started rubbing his back with a low tone: Maaji preshan ho rahi hain na...dekho...

Abhijeet move his head up and look at his mother's face...her lips were not currently able to say anything but her eyes were shedding precious drops seeing her baby in such bad state and her pupils were dancing in the cavity of eyes due to the urge of comforting her child which she was not able to do now...

Abhijeet innocently look at Daya like asking what to do next who smoothly seperated Abhijeet's already loosen grip from the mother pulled him up and made him sit near the waist of the mother after making a little space...

Rahul smiled in tears seeing them and really thanked god for sending such a lovely person among them...

Here Vrinda jee settled a bit after seeing Abhi little relaxed who was slowly rubbing her head and caressing her hairs...

Here Daya went to next room and back with a nurse which he had appointed for giving proper medical aid to his MAAJI...

Vrinda jee smiled a bit seeing Rahul...

Rahul too moved near her join his hands together and nod his head once slowly showing a _Namaste_ gesture to her which she accepted blinking her eyes and put her right hand with difficulty on his cheeks as he was now sitting on his knees near her bed...

Nurse: Excuse me...dekiye inki dawai ka waqt ho gaya hai...aap log please ab inhe aram krne dijiye...inke lie abi neend buht jroori hai...

Abhijeet stubbornly: nahi mai yahin Maa k paas rukunga...

Nurse strictly: wo preshan ho sakti hain..please aap bahr jaiye...

Abhijeet rash: wo meri Maa hain...aap kaun hoti hain mujhe seekhane wali...

Nurse really came in anger and was about to say something harshly when Daya intervened: Abhijeet hum thodi der me Maaji k paas aate hain...Nurse ko apna kaam krne do...

Sister please proceed...with this he hold Abhijeet's hand tightly and drag him out who was really angry on Daya but keep mum that time...

...

...

...

Abhijeet was sittinb on the sofa with closed eyes in the guest room when Daya entered with chilled Roofhafza and crackers...

Rahul removed his shoes and place them on their place and sit opposite to Abhijeet after folding his sleeves...

Daya grab Rahul a glass and signalled him to offer it to Abhi too...

Rahul with a positive nod: Abhijeet...Aaaji...But he get no response from his side...

Daya really took a deep breathe and said in tease: sunayi nahi de raha ya ignore kr rahe ho...

Abhijeet with same closed eyes: yahan keise aaye...or ghr ka address(now opening his eyes) wo kahan se mila...

Daya with same teasing tone: ud k aaya hoon or ghar ka address raaste ke panchiyo(birds) se poocha hai...

Abhijeet harshly: seedha jawab nahi de skte...

Daya too in same tone: tum seedhe se koi baat nahi sun skte...kbse bula rahe hain Daa...

Abhijeet rash: nahi khana hai mujhe kuch na peena hai samjhe...seedha seedha btao keise aaye yahan...raste maloom the...subah se khaya piya hai kuch...nahi bus lage hue ho...kya jroorat thi...hum log aa rahe the na...tabyt khrb ho jati to...jaante ho na itna stress theek nahi tumhare lie...bus nikal pade akele...

Daya: to yahan kaun khayal rkhta Maaji ka...ek bhi to rishtedaar nahi jis se accha relation bana k rkkha ho tumne...sabpe to rob jhadte firte ho...train itni late ho gayi tum logon ki...yahan Maaji kiske sahare rehti(tease tone) Maaji se mera rishta unhone abi tk khtm nahi kia hai...jo mai unke paas na aaun...hum dono k beech na aao tum...jis din wo rishta khtm kr dengi mai...

Abhijeet warn tone: Dayaa...

Daya standing up in anger: haan haan saari ghalti meri hai...mujh pr hi chillao...(he moved inside a room and closed the door with a bang)...

Abhijeet in extreme rage: dekha Rahul tune dekha...

Rahul who was relaxly drinking his roohafza speak up after placing the empty glass on the tray: haan dekha...ek khoobsurat rishte ko janm lete hue dekha maine...

Abhijeet just keep silence and again sit back on the sofa throwing his head on the head rest...

...

...

...

Rahul was really worried for Abhijeet as he was again pressing his head side by side but not in a mood to listen him as he already informed him to take medicine change his wears take a nap but Abhijeet was stubbornly waiting for his mother to wake up...

Daya came out after feeling a knock over the door...he know who was on the door so he opened it...

Daa...

Rahul placing hand on his cheek: theek hai tu...

Daya hugged him: Maaji ki halat buht khrab thi jab mai aaya...mujhe mujhe shivering hone lagi...

Rahul shocked: fir se

Daya: haan...pr mai sb medicines sath laya tha jaldi se kha li...kyuki Maaji ka khayal bhi to rkhna tha na...

Rahul while sitting on the bed: Or humse pehle keise pohncha...

Cyber jaake check kia ki Allahabad k paas koi hellypad hai ya nahi...wo Pradyuman Uncle aaj kl US me hain na...kuch govt aircrafts ki hi deal me part lene gaye hain...bus unhone wahan apne link se ek private chopper arrange krwa dia tha...yahan Abhijeet k ghar se 50km door ek chota sa gaon hai...gaon thoda height pr hai wahan pr ek chota da hellypad hai...kuch industrialists or politicians k lie reserve hai...bus wahan hi land kr k wahan se bus li or fir taxi...aap logon ki train late hote ja rhi thi...mujhe buht dr laga kahin Maaji ko kuch...(sadly) bichari akeli thin...yahan buht acche log hain Daa...sabne Maaji ko hospital pohnchaya pr wo buht dari huin thin...(lovingly)jab mai mila na unse...wo mujhe jhat se pehchan gayin...(looking at Rahul startled face)haan maine unhe kaha mai Mumbai se aya hoon bus unhone ne mera hath tham lia or chupke chupke rone lagin...(teary) Abhi ko yaad krke...Maine unhe btaya wo aa raha hai...bus fir wo relax ho gayin...(cutely)muje buht sara pyar bhi kia...Daa Abhi theek to hai na...dekiye na kitna gussa ho raha hai mujh pr...

Rahul: to tum bhi to barabar se lad rahe ho us se...

Daya: to mai to naraz hoon na...aur wo bina matlab gussa kr rha hai...

Rahul: wo aisa hi hai Daya...apni preshani ko gusse k neeche daba leta hai...dekh na kabse keh raha hoon ki change kr le dawai kha le sun hi nahi raha hai...

Daya: dawai keisi Daa...

Rahul: theek se to pata nahin pr shayd Migraine ka problem hai use...

Daya shocked

Rahul: bachpan mein ek baar school me jhagda ho gaya tha ek ladke se...us ladke ne Aaji ko achanak hi ek din tution k bahar gher lia...buht mara tha use...agle din Bade Baba(Daya look at him in confusion) Abhi k papa...(Daya nodded understandably while Rahul connecting the conversation) Baba ne shikayat ki thi uski school me... ladke ko restricate kia gaya par Abhi k sar pr buht gehri chot aayi thi...15 din lage the taanke khulne mein...waqt k sath ghaw bhar gaya tha pr dard kabhi kabhi uth jata tha...

Doctor ne kaha ki stress ki wajh se kabhi kabhi dard uth skta hai ise...

Jab preshani hoti thi tb ise dard uth jata tha...kl bhi taxi mein achanak dard hua tab janab ne bataya wo bhi aadha adhoora...(dissapointed tone) meri to sun nahi raha hai...tu keh na ek baar...

Daya: meri kon si sun lenge...unhe to bus apni chalani hai...mai kya kahun...

Rahul all hopes boiled up and he left the place with a dissapointed glance...

...

...

...

Lo yahin baithe baithe so gaya...hunh sunta kb hai kisi ki...

He slowly move near his bro whose face was fallen on the head rest...

He shook him a bit whose sleep disturbed with that shake...

He look at the person and asked: kya hai...

Daya softly: jao hath muh dho kar aao...wiping his sweat from towel (as he was sleeping without switching on the fan even)...buht exhausted lg rahe ho...

Abhijeet look at his mother's room...

Daya: so rahin hain abi sham me uthengi...Sister ne injection dia hai...unke samne aise jaoge kya...

Abhijeet without a word or look move inside the washroom while Daya smiled...

Abhijeet back after wiping his face and was pressing his head side by side...

Daya handover him a glass of chilled nimbu pani which he took without any argument and again sit down on his previous place...

Daya sat down on floor near him and started removing his shoes...

Abhijeet: are kya kr rahe ho...

Daya signalled him to concentrate on lemon water and himself started opening the laces with murmurs: pehle sun lete to mai kyu krta ye sab kaam...pr nahi shaan jo ghat jaati tumhari...sun na to kabi hota hi nahin hai na tumhe...(pulling one shoe off and moving to other one) or ab jab mai chup chap apna kaam kr rha hoon tab b taang adani jroor hai...

Daya place his shoes and socks which Abhijeet pulled himself after showing his fiery eyes to Daya who stood away with grumpy face...

He again move forward and forcefully removed his coat too with an angry comment: itni gharmi me iski kya jroorat hai...utaro chalo...

Abhijeet was following all with silence as he was really enjoying his brother's care in this tense atmosphere and bad phase of life...his brother's scold was soothing his heart,he was feeling like somebody is humming a melodious lullaby in his ears in the shape of fingers of Daya which were now caressing his hairs as he was now lying on his bed on the order of his pal and soon his tired eyes closed drifting him into a sound sleep...

* * *

 **To keisi rahi...**

 **btaiyega jroor...**

 **Aab milte hain...kab milun hmmmm...Wednesday...😎theek...**

 **Tab k lie kya wo haan Bye shye...see u soon aisa kuch..(squirrel ye tumhare lie)...aur baki sb k lue Sayonnaaraaa...have a happy day...and daysss...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Really sorry all of you...please mujhe maaf kijiyega...**

 **Mai in dino thoda busy ho gayi thi...likh nahi paayi...**

 **Please forgive me...and please be cool mai gayab nahi hui hoon...**

 **One of the new reviewer asked me about the wallpaper image...First of all thanku so much for reviewing and yes that video is on youtube...please use this link and scroll to he videos...hope it will help...**

 **/forum_ ?TID=4322668 &TPN=6**

 **Thanks a lot...keep reading...hope u all like it...:)**

* * *

 **Chapter-19**

* * *

Abhijeet wake up after sometime and noticed Daya still sitting beside him...he rolled his eyes and find Rahul also sitting their...

He asked in sleepy tone: kya hua tum dono aise ghoor ghoor kr kyu dekh rhe ho mujhe...

Daya in concerned tone: Boss tum theek to ho naa...

Abhijeet: haan kyun...mujhe kya hona hai...mai to so raha tha and he was about to get up when lie down again feeling a sharp pain in his head...

Abhijeet: Aahhh...achanak dard kyu...

Daya: Abhi tum lete raho...pata hai bukhar ho gaya tha tumhe...poori raat k baad ab uthe ho tum...

Rahul: itni tention kyu leta hai Aaji...dekh tabyt bigad gyi na...

Abhijeet shocked: kya poori raat sota raha mai...

Daya: soye nahi the behosh ho gye the...Daa tumhe check krne aaye tab dekha tumhe...103 bukhar tha tumhe...(concern tone) Boss apna dhyan rkhna kb seekhoge tum...

Rahul instantly kabi nahi...

Abhijeet passed a burning glance to him and asked to Daya: Daya Maa...

Daya in smile: Haan Maaji uth gayi hain...maine bta dia unhe...

Abhijeet frowned while Daya added stressfully ki Abhi so rha hai...

Abhijeet took a relaxed sigh and got up instantly with chal Daya Maa k paas...

Both nodded and moved but turned seeing a person standing their with grumpy face...

Abhijeet nodded his head in dissapointment while Daya smiled sofly on the jealousy of his Daa...

Both took him too inside the room by holding his hands from either side...

Daya came near the lying figure who was lying with closed eyes...he shook her due to which she opened her eyes...

She look at the person lovingly...

Daya smiled: Maaji dekiye...(bringing Abhijeet near her)kaun aaya hai...

Abhijeet come toward him and her eyes reacted falling some silent drops from the corner of her eyes...

She(trying to say correctly but failed): Da...y...aaaa iss...ki ta...yaat...

Tear fa down from Abhijeet's eyes as the mother is asking about his health when she herself was in such a bad state...

Abhijeet come very close to her and sit on his knees holding her hand...he touched her palms to his head and says: dekiye Maa mai to bilkul theek hoon...aapko dekh kr to meri tabyt wese hi theek ho jati hai na...

The mother replied in affirmation by blinking her eyes twice and trying to move her head in yes resisted by Abhijeet on an immediate basis: Maa...nahi aap preshan kyu ho rhi hain...apka Abhi to bilkul theek hai na...(caressing her cheeks pulling her flesh sweetly...)are Maa...aapki skin to kitni soft ho gyi h...(naughty tone)kya lga rhi hain aaj kl...

The room filled with a muffled female laughter as she was not able to laugh freely due to her condition but want to fill her heart with the love of her son...

Abhijeet too laugh with her rubbing his tears which are forming again and again...

Both stopped after sometime...both were just looking at each other and enjoying the sooth of the purest form of relation in this world...whereas the other two entities were just silently witnessing the whole in tears...

Abhijeet taking her paralysed hand in his...Maa dekiye apke shaitan ko bhi lekr aaya hoon main apne saath...

She turned her face with difficulty on which Abhijeet was about to put his hand under her head for support stopped seeing already a hand present their which was none other than his bro...

He looked at him and both after sharing a glance changed their focus back to the mother...

Raa...u...ulll...ke..ssa...tuu

Maushi bilkul theek...Rahul came near her almost running and hugged her tightly bursting in tears where Daya was giving full support to the mother by placing hand behind her neck and skull while Abhijeet move toward his friend to console him...

(Rahul settled after sometime and asked in wet tone)...jldi theek ho jaiye aap Maushi...saalon ho gye apke hath k bane laddoo khaye...

She (replied in broken tone showing her trembling hands): y...ee ha..th.(controlling her breathes) to...(breathing hardly) abbb... ki...c ka...b...ill (shaking her head in no) nahhii...

Abhijeet looked at her in pain while Rahul instantly nodded his head in no...

Rahul: nahin maushi aisa kyu kehti ho...dekhna aap jldi acchi ho jayengi...dekhna...

The mother started sobbing seeing her trembling hands...lips...legs...both continue to console her but they did not noticed an entity who completely backed off after listening that helpless sentence...

Rahul in low tone: Aaji Mausi preshan ho rahi hain...nurse se keh dete hn drip laga de...

Abhijeet too nodded in agreement and Rahul called sister who in a minute joined them and attach the drip bag to her after injecting medicine in the bag...Both remain sitting their till her eyelids become heavy and closed soon due to medicine effects and weakness...

Rahul wiping his face as both are now coming out from the room: chalo Abhijeet hume hospital chal k ek baar doctor se milna chiye...he looked at Abhijeet who was seeming tensed and was checking washroom and attached rooms of the veranda...

Rahul in confusion: Abhijeet kya hua...kya kr rhe ho...

Abhijeet in extreme tention: Rahul Daya kahan hai...

Rahul who too realised his abscence: haan Daya kahn gya...ander hi to tha humare saath...

Abhijeet in tention: Rahul wo theek nahi h shayd...(tensed tone)maine mehsoos kia...

Rahul: tu terrace pr dekh mai bahar dekhta hoonas till then they all have searched all the rooma of the house including kitchen and washrooms...

Abhijeet dialed his number and attached the phone with his ears...c'mon Daya phone uthao...(angry tone) phone nahi uthane ki pata nahi kya bimari hai sahab ko...

Rahul entering shouted: Abhijeet Daya hai kya chat par...

Abhijeet: kahan hain...sb jgh dekh lia...smjh me nahi ata kya krun is ladke ka...

Rahul wiping his sweat: Yaar mujhe buht tention ho rhi hai...Daya ko kabi b koi b baat trigger kr jati hai...aur idhr do chaar din k incidents mein wo buht exert hua hai...kahan chala gaya...pata nahin jab b kuch problem hoti h ise ghr se kyu faraar ho jata hai...Mumbai me b bus ghr se beach...fir dhoondte rho sahab ko hr beach pr...

Abhijeet: Rahul chal...nurse ko kehna ki khayal rkkhein Maa ka hum ate hain...

Rahul: are pr chal kahan rahe ho...

Abhijeet: mai bahar wait kr raha hoon...

Rahul looked at him angrily and marched inside while Abhijeet grab his wallet,phone and move outside calling am auto...

Rahul hopped inside the auto and nurse locked the residence where Abhijeet also requested his one of neighbour to be with his mother for sometime...

...

...

...

Lijiye aa gye...sach bta raha hoon sahab apna Mumbai ka beach aap bhool jayenge humare Sangam ko dek k...

The person nodded absentmindely, stuffed notes in the speaker's hand and went away...

...

...

...

Aaji hum ja kahan rahe hain...

Abhijeet directed driver: bhaiya Sangam le lo...

Rahul look at him with wide eyes and Abhijeet passed him a meaningful look...

Rahul worridely: Abhijeet(holding his elbow) muje buht dr lg raha hai...yahan ka kuch nahi pata use...oopr se Sangam pr to kitni bheed hoti hai...use kuch...koi panic attack...

Abhijeet just maintain the silence to calm down his emotions and fear which was just increasing minute after minute..

...

...

...

Rahul: Abhijeet yahan to itni bheed hai...kahan dhoonde Daya ko...

Abhijeet: Rahul tu wahan neeche ki taraf dekh mai samne ki or dekhta hoon...mile to call kr mujhe...

Rahul: haan theek hai Abhijeet and both moved toward the decided direction...

The streaming river Ganga meeting with its other two partners, Yamuna and Sarasvati in its journey of desire to meet with the huge water body,the Indian Ocean...all the three rivers were flowing with full enthusiasm to meet at their regular point known as _Sangam_ converting the color of water to green which was showing the happiness of thrice of them...

And same on the other side, two entities were searching the other pole of their relation to have some happiness and satisfaction of finding him safe and sound...

All of a sudden one portion of the crowd start shouting loudly...

 **AYE..pagal hai kya...aage mut jaa...mar jayega...**

 **Are koi bachao use...koi roko use...**

Rahul and Abhijeet run fast toward the same direction and yes he was their moving absentmindedly between the roaring waves of river Ganga...

Abhijeet shivered seeing him...Dayaaa...Daya ruk and he without any further thought jump in the water while Rahul was also behind him...

Daya was struggling hard...water was capturing him in its hands...he thought thatits the last dayof his life but at the same time he realised two arms which covered him and pulled him out from the trap of the angry stream...

Abhijeet and Rahul took him out as Daya turned unconscious in Abhijeet's hands...

* * *

 **Again sorry for late...**

 **Btaiyega jroor kaisi lagi...**

 **Thanku so much for all your's continuous support...**

 **Keep reading**

 **Sayonaara**

 **Next update Wednesday and that's a promise..is baar late hui na to jaldi update krungi...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good morning all...**

 **Lets move straight to the chapter...**

 **Already wasted so much time of u all...**

 **Thanks for reviewing...hoping for support in future too...**

* * *

 **Chapter-20**

* * *

Rahul hired a taxi and Abhijeet shifted him on back seat taking Daya's head in his lap...

Abhijeet in tention: Rahul...Hospital

Rahul: Nahi Aaji...uski jroorat nahi hai...wo theek hai...stress ki wajh se behosh hua hai...seedha ghr hi chlte hain...

Abhijeet seemed not convinced but decided to keep silent just looking at his brothers wet face...wiping the water from his face from his shirt sleevs caringly...

...

...

...

Rahul coming out from Daya's room while Abhijeet who was sitting on sofa with closed eyes opened them and moved toward Rahul now looking at him in complete silence...

Rahul: theek hai...panic attack tha...tumhe dek k achanak stress release hua islie behosh ho gaya...

Abhijeet just nodded and move inside the room where his bro was sleeping peacefully while Rahul heaved a sad sigh...

He sit near Daya...his whole focus was his face...he hold his hand in his own...he felt his face was getting wet and vision going blur...

He closed his eyes tightly and the tears which were resting in his eyes layers now came out wetting his face more...

He sniffed and looked down holding his bro's hand more tightly where few precious pearls were falling continuously from his eyes...

Abhhi...

Abhijeet looked up and shocked to see the open eyes of his brother...

He instantly left his hand and move a little away from his facing his back to him, rubbing his tears...

Daya in tention got up with difficulty and moved toward Abhijeet holding his elbow...Abhi kya hua...tum theek...kya hua haan...

Anger build up inside Abhijeet due the foolish questions asked by his bro...

He turned in rage and bombarded with: mujhse pooch rahe ho kya hua...khud nhi pata tumhe kya kr k aaye ho haan...kya jroorat thi hum dono ko bina bataye Sangam tak jaane ki...kya jante ho yahan k baare me tum...or phir kya krne ja rahe the tum(stammering as the scene replayed automatically in front of his eyes)...k..kya krne gye (composed tone) un lehron k beech me tum...suicide krne gye the...

Daya shocked: nahin Abhi...

Abhijeet: nahi kya Abhi...tumhe koi chinta hi nahi hai hum logon ki...kya frk pdta hai tumhe hume kitna dukh hai,kitni takleef hoti h...tumhe khone ka kitna dr hai hum me...nahi tumhe bus apni padi hai...tumhe jo krna hai wo krna hai...maloom nahi hum pe kya beet ti hai...us din maine jo bhi kaha kia wo galat tha pr aaj to tumne kia wo bhi galat tha...is trh se (shaky tone) m..muj mujhe chor k jane ka...koi huk...

Daya leapt over him hugging him tightly as Abhijeet was really in a bad state of mind...

Sorry Abhi...sach sorry...

Abhijeet was silent...he seperated himself from Daya and moved out with Rahul mai hospital ja raha hoon...Maa k doctor se milne...

Daya panicked...he moved behind Abhijeet to stop him but Rahul stopped him: nahi sunega wo abi...aur koi bhut accha kaam bhi to nahi kia hai na tumne...ab chalo ander wo wese bhi buht preshan hai or preshan mut kro use...

Daya looked at with teary eyes and straight moved inside his room closing the room door behind him...

...

...

...

Doctor jeisa ki apne kaha tha mai meri Maa ki sb reports sath lekr aaya hoon...

Doctor: jee aap baithiye...(serious tone adjusting his specs) dekiye ...Unhe all of a sudden ye paralysis attack hua hai...is age me aksar aisa ho jata hai...medicine treatment to chlega hi...sath hi aap logon ko unka buht dhyan rkhna hai...body massage krna...body parts ko move karana...face sabse critical part hota h paralysis mein to face ko bhi dheere dheere move krana...diet time pr deni hogi...maine diet chart apko reports k sath dia hua hai...one month tak use follow kriye uske baad mai diet change krunga...hope mut chodiyega Abhijeet...ye ek temporary state hai...I hope she will be fine soon...bus aapko unka buht khayal rkhna hai...

Abhijeet nodded and after few more querries and casual chit chats he left...

...

...

...

Daya bacchon ki tarah zid krna band kro tumhari tabyt theek nahi hai...kuch kha lo chalo...Dayaaa...

Rahul really grumbling hard either hitting on table in anger: kya krun iska...abi Abhijeet aise hi gusse me hai...(sarcastically) sahab k ye nakhre dekega to aur para high ho jaega uska...

Rahul again knocking Daya's room door: Daya maine kaha na...foran bahar aao...abi Abhijeet aa gaya na to khair nahi haiii...

Daya childishly: darta nahi mai us se...

Daya again after hearing no response from outside: wo to humesha hi khadoos bana rehta hai(sad tone) meri baat bhi nahi suni...nahi khana mujhe kuch Daa...

Maine bhi nahi kaha tumhe mujhse darne k lie...par kum se kum khud ka khayal rkkho...aage marzi tumhari hai...mai hu hi kaun...

Daya instantly opened the door and hold his hand who was moving away from the room:(pleading tone) BOSS...

Abhijeet looked at him with wet eyes and said: Tum sahi the Daya kehne se koi bhai...

Daya groaned in disagreement and shouted: kuch bhi bole ja rahe ho tabse...mai kya kehne ki koshish kr raha hu samajh hi nahi rahe...ek baar baat to suno na meri bus apni lagayi hui hai...

Abhijeet was shocked with such loud tone while Rahul warned: Daya chilla kyu rahe ho...

Daya still in the same tone: mai kahan chilla raha hoon...

Abhijeet can't help but a sweet smile curved on his lips...

Here Rahul patted his head: to ye kaun chilla raha hai fir itni zor se...aram se baat kro Daya...

Daya calm down and says in anger: to ye meri baat sun nahi raha hai kbse bol raha hu Boss ko...(telling) islie chillana pada Daa...

Abhijeet hide his smile while Rahul nodded his head in disappointment on the foolish talks of his pal...

Daya hold Abhijeet's both the hands and made him sit on the sofa in extreme seriousness while asked to Rahul...Daa aap please coffee bana denge...

Rahul nodded in smile and leave both of them alone for sometime as Daya deliberately asked for this as he always open his heart in front of Abhijeet without anyone's prescence...

Abhijeet in cold tone: bolo kya kehna hai...

Daya: jab Maaji ne kaha na ki unke (stammered) unke hath pair ab...(sobbing) boss muje bilkul accha nahi laga...thoda bhi...

Abhijeet looked at him lovingly

Boss pata nahi kyu pr kuch bi accha nahi lg raha tha...mn kr raha tha bhag jaun yahan se...jeise wo ek sentence chubh sa gaya mere dil mein...Abhi aisa laga ki jeise kisi buht purane jakhm pr kisi ne khanjar utar dia...

Abhi buht dard...buht takleef(sobbing badly...Abhijeet took him in side hug while Daya placed his head on his shoulder)

Islie maine socha beach jaun...

pr Allahabad me to beach hi nahin hain...(shy tone) wese mujhe pata hai ki yahan samandar nahi hai...pr wo jab panic attack hota hai na(Abhijeet's heart pinched with this...he move his head in no rubbing his arm) us waqt kuch yad nahi rehta...maine seedha auto wale se kaha beach le lo...wo mujhe ghoorne laga...maine bhi use ghoora wapas...

(A laugh escaped from Abhijeet's throat...while Daya made a face with)

Huso mut...

Abhijeet still showing his thirty two teeths...

Daya angrily: jao mai nahi bata raha...

Abhijeet: accha accha bata...chal

Daya: haan fir usne kaha naye ho...Maine keh dia haan...kehne laga beach nahi hain yahan pr aap baithiye mai aapko kahin le chalta hoon...

Abhijeet strictly: or tu chala gaya kya pata kahan le jata wo...duniya me bure log bhi hain Daya...aur tu pehli baar aaya hai yahan...khair aage kya hua or wo suicide krne ki...

Daya: are nahin na Abhi mai kyu suicide krne ki koshish krunga wo bhi itni dood jakr krna hota to yahin kr leta na...(dreamy tone) yaad nahin kuch sar itna bhari ho raha tha pr mai bus samander ki lehrein jese Mumbai me aati hain or thoda aage chle jate hain(understanding him) kyuki lehrein to ret pr kaafi aage tak aati hai na gehra samander to uske baad shuru hota hai...mujhe laga jese wohin hu main...tum to jante ho na Abhi...(holding his head in hands) mujhe pata nahi kya ho jata hai kabi kabi...bus laga jese wo nadi nahi samander hai...or mai bus khichta chala gaya...(afraid) agar tum time pr nahi aate to mai...

Abhijeet hugged him caressing his hairs while Daya calm himself down taking deep breathes feeling the protective shell around him...

Daya seperating him: Abhi ek aur baat krni thi tumse...

Abhijeet: haan bol na kya hua

Daya: us din k lie mujhe tumse maafi mangni thi...mujhe smjhna chiye tha ki tum preshan ho us waqt...kuch keh dia to m... mujhe react nhi krna chiye tha...pr bus buht bura laga mujhe aur wo sab kehta chala gaya mai...please mujhe maaaf...

Abhijeet: Daya jo apne hote hain bura bhi unhi ki baat la lagta hai aur gussa bhi to unhi pr kia jata hai na...hum dono me se koi galat nahi hai...tujhe bura laga meri un sab baton ka mujhe gussa aaya tujhpe ki tune mujhe subh baat nahi krne di Maa se...sirf islie ki hum dono ek doosre ko apna maante hain...hai na...

Daya nodded happily...thanks boss

Ho gaya ho to coffee ho jaye buchari kabse raah dekh rahi hai ki koi handsome doctor use piye...

Daya Abhijeet look at each other in smile...Daya snatched coffee tray from him and Abhijeet ordered: pakode ka bhi intezaam hai mai pack kara kr laaya hoon...jaa wo bhi lekr aaa...

Rahul in anger: haan kaamwala hoon na tum dono ka...Daya chal meri madad krwa chl ke...

Daya looked at Abhijeet from corner of his eyes while Abhijeet in strict tone: mere bhai ko kyu tang kr rhe ho...jao akele lekr aao...

Rahul moved from their angrily while duo share a laugh and Abhijeet after handing over coffee to his pal left toward the kitchen to help his angry buddy...

* * *

 **From now onwards I will not specify any day...I will update twice in a week...Today is sunday...Till next sunday you will get two updates...now also I use to update twice but I think not specifying day is better for me...**

 **Yaar ok...I make the same mistake again nd again...but their may be some reason na...we write here bcoz we love to write and interact with the same fanbase community...khair I dont want to specify reasons...otherwise next time I will have to hear that I always have reasons in support of my excuses...**

 **OS bhi to post kia na isi duration mein...is it not in the counting...why always blaming with respect to my old unfinished storiess...I am writing this one na...that too with assurance that I will complete it...**

 **/\**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hmmmm...lagta hai mai gusa hui to aap sab log bhi gussa ho gaye...**

 **Reviews kum ho gye...hmmmm...**

 **Ab thoda naraz hone ka huk is chotu writer ko bhi to hai naa...**

 **Sometime something hurts...**

 **Thanku so much you all for your continuous support...**

 **Keep supporting like this...:)**

 **Enjoy the next chappy...:)**

 **Hope u all will like it too...:)**

* * *

 **Chapter-21**

* * *

Their was a continuous smile on the face...sometime getting bigger sometime smaller...but the sweet curve was permanently dancing on his lips...

Kyu nazar laga rahe ho...

Dissapointed tone: Kya Aaji...

Haan to aur kya kyu nzr laga rahe ho mere bhai ko...(signalling toward the sleeping Daya) aise ek tak dekhe ja rahe ho...

Rahul in smile: nahi lagata tumhare bhai ko nzr bus...(holding his both the hands)thanks Abhijeet aaj tumhari wajh se Daya me itna sudhar aaya hai...wo itna theek hua hai...thanks yaar...

Abhijeet smiled simply...

Rahul: Accha Aaji doctor ne kya kaha...

Abhijeet with sigh: kehte hain Temporary stage hai jald hi theek ho jayengi(sitting on sofa) ab jaldi ki kya definition hai ye to nahi btayi na...keise mai Maa ko is haal me...(looking at Rahul) mujhse nahi deka jata unhe aise...

Rahul placed hand on his shoulder and pressed it slowly...

Abhijeet hold his hand in his own and both spent few minuted in silence in the same position to compose each other and themselves too...

After a while Abhijeet initiated: yaar Maa theek to ho jaingi na Rahul...(wet tone) mai kese unhe...aise

Looking at Rahul in question: sab theek ho jaiga Aaji...sach(changing the topic) accha ye to btao Daya ne kya btaya...bhai mujhe to bhaga dia tha...

Abhijeet: nahi bhagata tujhe wo...mujhse maafi mangni thi na(Rahul look at him in surprise) haan us din k lie sirf islie hi bheja tha tujhe...dekhna kl tak tujhe bhi kisi kone me pakad kr baithega...

Rahul in smile: fir to theek hai...mai kal tk ka intezaar kr leta hoon...

Abhijeet: haan(looking at wall clock) chal ab so jate hain...bhut raat ho gayi hai...

Rahul nodded in yes and both move to their respective places...Abhijeet to Mother's room and Rahul to Abhijeet's room with Daya as Daya has occupied Abhijeet's room whereas nurse was staying in guest room...

Abhijeet lay a folding beside his mother's bed and after kissing softly on her head lay on his bed holding her hand in his own in alert sleep...

...

...

...

Daya woke up feeling dry throat...

He got up and checked the time...4 baje hain...(smile) abi to do ghnte or so skta hoon...Maaji to 7 bje tk uth ti hain...

He moved toward the kitchen drank water and was coming back when saw something which pinched in his heart...his bro was sleeping with his MAAJI holding her hand while the mother was also sleeping by shifting herself to his side like mothers do with their small kids...

Daya felt something in his heart...he himself don't know what was that feel but he can't stop himself and his feets automatically move to them...

He dragged a couch which was much smaller in size in comparison to his height and built but he was just following his heart at that time...

He slowly with minimum sound shifted the couch near the bed at the other side lie down on it and hold the mother's free hand as it was paralysed and lying lifeless on the other side...

He was feeling shivering sensation in himself...He was having no blanket and the weather was chill plus his emotions were overpowering him creating a big pressure on his heart...and slowly that pressure released with muffled crying tone of Daya which filled the atmosphere of the room with moisture...he keep crying like that and slowly drifted into deep sleep when he himself was not aware...

Abhijeet woke up at 6'o' clock as he had already set an alarm in his mobile phone keeping it on vibration mode as he don't want to disturb his mother's sleep...

He got up slowly taking out his sweaty hand from his mother's loose grip and stood up...He turned while wearing sleepers and rubbing his eyes and freezed...

He was shocked to see Daya...not because why he was their it was due to his sleeping gesture...he was lying awkwardly on that munna couch...His legs were dangling down from the edges of the couch while hands were falling from the corners...he has settled his head in the mid of bed and couch...

Abhijeet really become tensed seeing his bro like that...he moved to his side and a sweet smile curved on his lips...

His bro was sleeping holding his mother's hand in his own...

Abhijeet quickly went up to Rahul,shake him as he was sleeping...

Sleepy tone: Kya hai Aaji...sone bhi nahi dete...

Abhijeet: are sona baad me pehle apna wo " _khichik_ " nikalo...

Rahul in confusion: haan wo naya camera wala phone laaye ho na do mujhe...aur khud b chlo mere sath...

Rahul lazy tone: hua kya hai Aaji...

Abhijeet in tough tone: Rahul chalo...

Rahul angrily got up somehow and moved behind Abhijeet...

Rahul: kya hai Aaji...

Abhijeet signalling him to be quiet and pointing: dekh

Rahul saw and so much pleasure filled his heart seeing the scene in front of his eyes...

He caress Daya's forehead and asked to Abhijeet: kab aaya ye

Abhijeet shrugging his shoulders: maloom nahi...subh jb so kr utha tb dekha maine...accha chl tu jldi ek photo le le fir mai Daya ko uthata hoon...(caringly) dekh kese so raha hai...

Rahul nodded his head in yes and took few snaps save it in his gallery...

(A/n: In old mobile sets we need to save all the images we click...)

Abhijeet slowly sit on floor near the couch and wake up Daya by patting slowly on his back and speaking slowly...

Dayaa...Dayaa...chlo utho...Dayaaa

Daya slowly opened his eyes and look at Abhijeet smiling slowly...

Abhijeet too smiled back on him and supported him to get up from that Munna Couch...

He took him outside while Rahul again shifted the couch,folded the folding and came out without making any further sound...

Here Abhijeet helped Daya to lie down on his room's bed as his almost all body parts were aching due to uneven sleeping posture...he immediately lie down without any resist and sleep instantly after placing his head on Abhijeet's lap as he was sitting on the bed...

Abhijeet look at him in surprise and slowly start weaving inside his head when soon hear another Khichik sound which turned his head up towards the room door...

Both the entities smiled while Abhijeet was feeling a new seed of brotherly love going bigger in his heart...

...

...

...

Rahul Daya so raha hai...uthana mut use...raat ko soya nhi h theek se...mai Maa ko uthane ja rha hoon...sister bhi ready hn keh rhi hain ki Maa ki sponging ka time hai...tu please unke lie kuch nashta bana de tab tak mai Maa ko fresh hone me help kr deta hoon...

Rahul in a little loud tone as he was already in kitchen: haan theek hai...

Abhijeet went to the mother held her in both his hands and move toward the washroom...

She was just seeing him with full of love in her eyes...she caress his hairs with her fine hand while a sweet smile was dancing on her lips...

Here Daya woke up after sometime,stretched his body as joints still have pain...he checked the clock...

Are baap re itni der ho gayi...mai yahan...are haan Abhi laya tha...jaldi bahr jata hoon...Maaji k lie juice or salad b to banana hai...

He quickly fresh up and came outside straight made his way to kitchen...

Are Daya uth gaya tu...dard keisa hai ab...

Daya: haan halka hai Daa(wondering) apko keise pata mujhe dard hai...

Rahul: haan wo kal nanhe munne bistar pe jo soya tha humara Giraffe...

Daya(shy tone): kya Daa...(trying to change the topic) accha Daa chlie aap idhr aaiye mujhe Maaji k lie juice or hlka khana banan hai...

Rahul: Daya bana lena abi to utha hai tu...

Daya: nahi nahi Daa...Maaji k diet chart k hisab se unhe 9 bje pehli meal deni hai...or bus ek ghanta bacha hai...abi mujhe itnaa sahi se aati bhi nahi hai na...aap aaiye mai krta hoon...

Here one person smiled as he was entering in kitchen with the diet chart given by doctor but realised that his sweet brother learnt it already by heart...he smiled broadly and leave the place...

...

...

...

Rahul came out with Tea and Bread omlete in the lounge...

Abhijeet: Are Daya ko bhi le aate...

Rahul: kahan aa raha hai wo...(placing tray on the table)kaha bhi ki phle breakfast krle...

Abhijeet: ye bhi na...poora pagal hai...kahan time pr khana na milne pr afat aa jati h sahab pr or ab...

Rahul jerking his head: aisa hi h wo...Mausi ki kya sponging chl rhi hai...

Abhijeet got up: haan...Nurse ne b breakfast nahi kia hai...jeise hi wo bahr aayein unhe bhi dena hoga...(moving out from lounge on which Rahul look at him in question,Abhijeet explained) mai Daya ko le kr aata hoon...

...

...

...

 _Ghar se nikalte hain_

 _Kuch door chalte hain_

 _Raste mein hai uska ghar_  
 _Pehli dafaa maine_  
 _Jab usko dekha to_  
 _Saansein gayi yeh thehar_

 _Rehti hai dil mein mere_  
 _Kaise bataun usse_  
 _Main to nahi keh saka_  
 _Koyi bata de usse_

 _Ghar se nikalte hi_  
 _Kuchh door chalte hi_  
 _Raste mein hai uska ghar_

Are bhai kiske ghar jana hai tune...

Daya turned while keeping the juicer on shelf...are Abhi kab aaye...

Abhijeet: jab tum USKE ghar ja rahe the...

Daya(shy tone): kya Abhi bus gana tha wo...

Abhijeet looked at him lovingly: tabi to mai enjoy kr raha tha...sahab gaate hi itna accha hain...

Daya: ab aisa bhi nahin hai...

Abhijeet: accha chal pehle nashta kar le...baad me kaam

Daya: par Abhi abi mujhe khichri bhi banani hai or fruits bhi cut krne hain...

Abhijeet: haan to kar lena kb mana kr raha hoon mai...abi pehle kuch kha le aise bi Maa ki sponging chal rahi hai...

Daya not seemed convinced to Abhijeet so he assured him with: are hum log bhi help kara denge...sab akele thode na karna hai tumne..(ordering) chalo ab...

Daya made a face and moved behind him like a good boy...:)

* * *

 **So howzz it**

 **Btaiyega jaroor**

 **Tab tak k lie**

 **Haan wahi bye shay...namaste...salam...sayonaara :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all...back with the new chapter**

 **Really sorry...time nahi mil paya...GST and ITR krne mein buht busy ho gayi thi...**

 **Really very very sorry**

 **Aur ye kya friends...maine thodi narazgi dikayi...aap sab shyd bura hi maan gaye...**

 **Reviews bhi kum ho gaye...and I was desperately waiting ki koi scolding milegi mujhe review mein...**

 **Really missed it all...**

 **Aise to na kariye na,,,,itna bhi kya gussa wo bhi mujh jeise susheel rabbit se...**

 **Sorry agar koi us din hurt ha tha...I did'nt mean that...**

 **Love you all...**

 **Thanks for your precious feedbacks...keep supporting...**

 **Ab bus three four chapters hi bache hain is story ke...jaate jaate rooth k nahin jaate hain na...**

 **Thanks...**

 **AND yes Abhi-ya-fan: Mera gussa kabka thnda ho gya...ab itne purane doston se naraj thode reh skte hain...:)**

 **ThankuUUU... GEETU(U R SOO SWEET),Push(thanku nd no problem for late),Zeba(sorry aa gyi mai),Nanno(really nice user name...thanks a lot),sifa,chitra,shikhu,,pincex angel,priya,Anam(unique name),Abhigyaan...and all my amazing guests...THANKS A LOT...**

 **JS missed ur review dis time...**

 **All the detailed reviews are always treasure for me...thanks for spending much of yours precious time for writing them for me...thank u all :)))**

* * *

 **Enjoy NEXT :) WITH SMILE :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter-22: A new trail**

* * *

Days are passing and all three were busy in taking care of their mother/maushi...In all these days Daya came more close to his Maaji as he spend his almost time with her...talking with her,cracking jokes,massaging her and above all now their are two foldings as Abhijeet on the very next day purchased a new set of folding and now both sons sleep on either side of their mother and the mother now mostly choose to sleep near her smaller son which she got after a long span of time...

One similar day when Abhijeet was feeding khichri to his mother and Daya was applying warm oil in her feets heard a ring on Abhijeet's phone...

Abhijeet calling: Rahul please dek le kon hai...

Rahul who was watching news on TV: accha dekhta hoon...

He muted the television and pick up the call...

Abhijeet after getting free lay down his mother and tell her to move his fingers...

Accha Maa ab test time...

Mother frowned as she doesn't like this part of her treatment...Daya smiled affectionately on her while rubbing her feets and knees...

Abhijeet: dekhiye Maa aise muh banane se kaam nahi banega...

Abhijeet freezed his palm in air and asked: chliye hath dijiye mujhe...shabash...

She with extreme difficulty moved her hand a bit...her fingers were trembling but yes they were moving...

She was trying hard,her face was dipped in sweat...she shake her head in no while looking at Abhijeet who with tough heart: nahi Maa haar nhi maan ni h...koshish krte rhiye Maa...

She looked with pleading eyes at her younger son who was sitting dumbstucked their...both eyes met and Daya mumbled: Abhi please

Abhijeet looked at him as their was no one else in the room and the atmosphere was calm...he can clearly hear that low whisper...

Abhijeet noticed that with every failed try of his mother Daya was getting more nd more sweaty and tensed...he was breathing heavily...his lips also dried...

Abhijeet got tensed seeing both of them...he immediately placed his hand down on the bed holded by the mother immediately as now she can crawl her hand on the surface but not in the air...

She smiled in satisfaction while Abhijeet too passed a small smile...his complete focus was now his brother who was now sitting with down head on the bed calming down his breathes...

Abhijeet put the empty bowl on the side table and after patting on his mother's head he stood up,hold Daya tightly helping him to stand up and dragged him out of the room...

...

...

Kya hua hai Daya...tu theek hai na(in tention) kya ho gaya tha tujhe...

Daya controlling his breathing: haan Abhi main theek hoon bus Maaji ko us trh dekh kr thoda preshan ho gaya tha...

Abhijeet: itna preshan krne ki jroorat nahi hai khud ko Daya...mai to dar hi gaya tha...

Daya smiled: nahi Boss mai theek hoon...tum fikr mut kro...

Abhijeet: haan sahab superhero jo hain...chlo yahan leto( signalling him towards the bed)...

Daya made a face: are par letna kyun hai...mujhe kuch thode hi hua hai...

Abhijeet: letna islie hai kyuki mai keh rha hoon...chlo leto or aram kro ek ghante se phle dikhayi mut de jana tum mujhe room k bahar...(warn) smjhe

Daya mumbling,grumbling feeling no choice left so lie down to the bed closing his eyes instantly in anger...

Abhijeet hiding his smile asked: are Daya itni jaldi so gaya...

Daya changed his side and keep lying silently without a word which enhanced Abhijeet's smile...he patted his shoulder and moved out hearing a HUNH from his pal...

...

...

Abhijeet moved out and saw his another pal sitting on sofa looking disturbed...

Abhijeet pressed his lower lip and asked while moving near his pal: Rahul kya baat hai...kuch preshan lg rahe ho...

Rahul with sigh: hmmmmm

Abhijeet sitting in front of him: kya baat hai...batao mujhe...

Rahul: tumhare office se call tha...keh rhe the aise achanak leaves sanction nahi hotin...emergency thi to do teen din relief de dia tha pr ab proper application pr hi leave extend ho skti hai...bulaya hai tumhe...kaha hai ki pending projects handover kr k leave pr jao...

Abhijeet too come in distress as his office persons were not completely wrong but how can he leave his mother in such a situation...

Rahul pr mai Maa ko akele...mtlb...aur tu bhi to ja raha hai na kl...

Rahul: jaana hi hoga...already us patient k teen appointments cancel ho chuke hain...serious case hai do baar suicide ki koshish kr chuka hai...

Abhijeet nodded in understanding...

Abhijeet: ek kaam krte hain...Maa ko Mumbai le chlte hain...apne sath hi...fir to koi problem nahi hogi...

Rahul: Wo sab to theek hai Abhijeet pr Maushi ko hum aise nhi le ja skte apni mrzi se...sabse phle doctor se permission leni hogi...and agar meri maano to doctor itne initial stage pr permission nhi denge Maushi ko travel krne ki...

Abhijeet really tensed: kya krun meri to kuch smjh me nahi aa raha...office k log ghalat nah hain...jeise hi khabar aayi mai sab chod chad k yahn bhaga chala aaya...paanch che projects chl rahe the...wo bhi lakhon k...sabki designing se lekr site visit maine ki hai...unka to poora kaam ruk gya hoga...

Rahul: hmmm islie hi itna straightly unhone tumhe aane ka kaha hai...

Kahan jaana hai tumne Abhi...asked Daya while coming out from the room...

Rahul and Abhijeet looked at Daya and Abhijeet asked: tu bahr kyu aaya kaha tha na aaram kr...

Daya still at the point: wo sb chodo or ye btao problem kya hai...aap dono itna preshan kyu dikh rahe hain...

Both of them update him with the current situation...

Are to mai hun na...wese bhi is time Ritesh(his subordinate) hai sara business dekhne k lie...mai yahn phone se deal kr rha hu us se...tum log aram se jao...

Abhijeet: are pr tu akele kese manage krega Daya...nahi bilkul nahi

Daya: are Abhi smjha kro yaar...tum dekh rhe ho na tumhare office walon ka ravaiya...aisi company roz nahi milti boss...mai hu na aur fir tum to aajaoge na chaar paanch din me...itna to mai manage kr lunga...fir sister hai yahn,sahar bhaiya hain,Mathur Uncle hain...sab to hain...

Abhijeet in tough tone: Daya maine keh dia na...tum yhn akele nahi rahoge mtlb nahi rahoge...

Rahul intervening: are pr Aaji Daya juch ghalat to nahi keh rha...

Abhijeet warning: Rahul faisla ho chuka hai...(hiding his eyes from Daya who was looking at him angrily) Daya akele nahi rahega yahan...mai doctor se mil kar aata hoon...

Daya hold his hand from back...

Abhijeet: keh dia na maine Daya

Rahul sternly: Aaji kabi kabi tu itna ajeeb behave kyu krta hai...kya ghalat keh rha hai wo...

Daya in smile: Nahi Daa...(to Abhijeet comimg in front of him) mujhe kuch nahi hoga Abhi...pkka mai manage kr lunga...ghr k bahar bhi nahi niklunga...tum aaj hi saari grocery le aao...bhaaji wala to yahin aa jata hai...sangam ki or to mud k bhi nahi dekunga...

Abhijeet's hand shivered in Daya's grip which Daya hold more tightly...

Rahul look at Daya in amazement as he too not understand Abhijeet so well even after a long span of friendship...

Abhijeet look at Daya with real tention and worry...

Daya again smiled looking at hi badey, lovingly...

Sach keh raha hoon Abhi...dawaiyan time pr lunga saari...thoda bhi panic hoga na to khud ko room me band kr k bed pe aankh band kr k let jaunga...(cutely) jeise tum abi sula kr aaye the na bilkul weise...

Abhijeet hugged him tightly as he was really afraid for Daya...his hard built heart is strong for all others but for his long lost bro its like ice which melt so easily in front of his brother...

Daya rubbed his back which calm down his fear to some extent...

Rahul too patted Abhijeet's back as really tensed seeing his buddy in tention...

...

...

Kya hua Aaji baat hui doctor se...

Abhijeet: haan unse hi baat krke aa raha hoon...

Rahul: to kya hua kya

Abhijeet: as expected...mana kr dia unhone ki kum se kum 20-25 din tk Maa travel nhi kr sktin...dobara attack ho skta hai exertion se...(he while saying all sit on the sofa and closed his eyes)

Rahul sighed and came near him: Aaji tu kyu itna stress le rha hai...aur baar baar ye sr pr hath kyu...fir se dard ho gaya na...

Abhijeet: are kuch nhi yaar...Maa ko akele chod k jana...bhut mushkil lg rha hai...(angrily) oopr se ye Daya...kabi meri baat nhi sunta...jante ho abi subh Maa ko dekh kr itna panic ho gya tha...agr use kuch...wo kese krega sb akele...

Rahul: Aaji Daya apni haalat janta hai...mai use sari advice dekr jaunga...humare paas abi or koi rasta nahi hai Abhijeet or phr mera to ek hi appointment hai...mai kaam khtm hote hi seedha chla aaunga...tu please preshan hona chod ab...

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes and moved inside seeing his mother sleeping went to Daya's room which was empty...

Rahul ye Daya kahan hai...

Rahul: haan kuch kaam se bahr gaya hai...

Abhijeet: are tumne jane kyu dia akele...

Rahul: are mai washroom me tha...usne mujhse poocha hi nahin...bike li Sagar bhaiya se or chala gaya..wo to bhaiya ne btaya jb maine unhe phone kr k poocha...abi to sister bhi hospital gayi hain latest reports check krane...mai Maushi ko akele kese chodta...

Abhijeet angrily: smjh me nahi aata krun kya mai iska...saying all this he marched outside...

* * *

 **To kesi rahi**

 **bataiyega jroor**

 **jald hi lautungi...**

 **bus trust this chotu writer**

 **I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS STORY...:)**

 **Thanku :)**

 **Sayonaara**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bhut wait karaya na...**

 **Chaliye ab to aa gyi...**

 **Here is the update of all of you...**

 **Have a happy reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-23**

* * *

Abhijeet straight move to Sagar's home...he knocked the door and soon it get opened...

Are Abhijeet aao aao...

Abhijeet came inside while talking to hm as: Daya apki bike lekr gaya hai...

Sagar: Haan Abhijeet abi 15-20 minute pehle hi gaya hai...

Abhijeet: kahan gaya hai...kuch bata kr gaya hai kya...

Sagar Bhaiya: Nahin Abhijeet kuch bol kr to nahi gaya...bus itna kaha kuch jroori kaam hai...

Abhijeet murmuring under his teeth: yahan ALLAHABAD me kya jroori kaam hai sahab ko...

Abhijeet: accha Sagar bhaiya...ek request hai aage se Daya kabi bhi Bike mange apse to aap pehle mujhe btaiyega...

Sagar look at him in confusion which cleared by Abhijeet as...kya hai na use kuch pata nahi hai idhr ka...phir ab mahol bhi to wo pehle wala nahi raha islie bus fikr hoti hai...

Sagar: are Abhijeet kya baat kr rhe ho tum...Daya koi baccha to hai nahin...or jaante ho itne dino me tumhare sath ya mere sath wo jahn kahin bhi gaya hai ek ek cheez ki noting kr li h usne apne dimag me...itna bareeki se to maine bhi landmarks ko nahi deka jitna use jabani yaad hai...buht sharp hai wo Abhijeet

Abhijeet with proud smile: ye baat to hai Sagar Bhaiya...wahan Mumbai me bi ek ek gali ek ek chaupal ki khaak chaan rkkhi hai usne...yahan tak ki red lights kahan pr kitni hain kaun sa cut lena hai sb use pta hai...

They were engaged in their talks when a bullet sound snatched their attention...

Lo bhai aa gaya tumhara Daya...

Abhijeet: haan abi poochta hoon kahan ki jaldi lagi thi sahab ko...

Both came out and saw a shocking scene in front of them...

Kids who were playing nearby started laughing loudly while Abhijeet was looking at the bike rider in complete shock where his mouth was a bit opened and eyes were gone round...

Sagar really tried but failed to control his laugh and burst out loudly in the end...

Abhijeet with that laughing sound came out of his trance and looked at the man who was looking back at him with crying face...

Abhijeet hurridely moved forward removed the big heavy shopper from his neck which give so much sooth to the person while slowly Abhijeet removed the jute bag from his shoulder which too was very heavy and at last removed the four sun glasses from which one was on his eyes and rest of the three were resting on his head whose different bright color shades gave laughing fits to the viewers...

Abhijeet really grumbling hard in anger looking at his bewakoof pal who was smiling seeing the little kids laughing due to him...

Sagar while taking the keys back from Daya asked in smile: ye Kya haal bana rkkha tha Daya...

Daya: are bhaiya kya btaun...kahin system hi nhi hai home delievery ka...Mumbai me to chlo driver hi car me rkh k laa deta hai ya kabi kabi mai khud bhi chakkar lgata hoon to mall me bus address likhwa deta hoon or mere wapas aane se phle saman deliever...pr yahan to (wiping his sweat) hush...maine smjha wahi system hoga...teen char jgh saman likhwa dia...jab hr jgh se collect krne gaya to sbne hath khde kr die ki koi home delievery nhi krega ab ek do jgh se maine socha tha mai la aunga pr nahin sabne mil k ye haal bana dia mera...(making a pout) btaiye bhaiya ye to bilkul bhi acchi baat nhin hai na...

Abhijeet: to sahab se kisne kaha tha ki sahab akele ja kr shopping kren...mai Ya Rahul chlte na sath mein...

Daya: are Abhi Daa k to case papers aaye hn na subh mein...unhe wo study krne the kyuki jate sath hi patient ko attend krna hai or tum...tum to itne bore ho na ki..

Abhijeet glared while Sagar hid his smile somehow...

Daya quiet after seeing that glare and both brothers took all shopper on their shoulders and move toward the residence aftrr bidding bye and thanks by Daya yo Sagar...

Are ye kahan se market khareed k chale aa rahe ho...

Ye tum apne pyare munne miyan se poocho...aisi haalat kr k aaye the apni nzre chura chura kr aana pada mujhe...

Daya: haan to bade bhi to ho tum...(cutely) mai to munna miyan hu na...

Abhijeet jerked his head and took the grocery items inside...

Rahul: par Daya tujhe khayal rkhna chiye na akele jana nahi chiye...tujhe kuch to pata nahi hai yahan ka...

Daya: accha accha Daa sorry na...ab aap bhi mut dantna shuru ho jaiye...chliye aap bhi apni packing kr lijiye...(going toward the kitchen to help his bro)warna Abhi ne agar phle packing kr li to aapko chodega nahin...

Rahul left instantly which bring a sweet grin on Daya's face...

...

...

...

Maaaa

The ailing lady looked at her son and nod her head while trying to smile...

The son sit near her holding her both the hands in his own...

Maa dekhiye mujhe apse ek buht hi jroori baat krni hai...pehle aap promise kriye ki aap naraz nahin hongi...

Daya and Rahul too came inside and sit on the other side of her on their knees...

Maa wo (hiding his eyes)office...office se phone aaya tha...bulaya hai...Rahul bhi jaa raha hai mere sath...use bhi kaam

Seeing her getting restless Abhijeet intervened: Maa jald hi aa jaunga chaar paanch din mein sach(sadly) aur kya mujhe apko aise chod kr jana accha lg raha hai...majboori hai Maa...kyuki un logon kaa kaam meri wajh se khrab ho rha hai...aur wo...

Mother pressed the hands of her baby who looked up after so much time...he hurridely hide himself in her aanchal who started weaving her soft pores in his hairy scalp...

He seperated and started while sobbing: Maa sach agr majboori nahi hoti to kabhi apko aise chod k nahi jata...(helpless tone)yahan aapko akele...

But to his shock his mother moved her paralysed hand and quickly hold a palm which was placed just beside her...

The owner of that palm looked at her in shock cum happiness while the mother says in broken tone...

Da..ya h..i Naaa

Abhijeet and Rahul look at her with happiness whereas when look at the owner of a shivering palm still inside the loving hands of a mother made them more happy seeing a teary smile of the person whose eyes were sparkling with so many stars...

...

...

...

Daa ye raha apka mobile...chliye bus ab nikaliye aap log...der ho jaegi...(looking at his watch) ye Abhi kahan gaya is waqt

...

He moved to Maaji's room to check but he was not their so he moved toward Abhijeet's room/washroom/terrace/kitchen but he was nowhere...

Daya: kahan chale gaya ye...wo bhi is time...ye Abhijeet bhi na...

He searched in the balcony/checked in the store room/under the bed/behind the curtains but the result was same...

Abhiii...Abhiiiii...kahan ho yr...

Boss...

Kya hua Daya... kyu chilla rahe ho...

Daya annoyingly: are dekiye na Daa Taxi aane b wali hai or ye Abhi gayab hai...poora ghar dhoond lia hai...

Rahul: are aise kahan chala gaya...btaya bhi nhi...

Daya: wahi to na...ayen time pr pta nhi kahan nikl gaya h...

Daya to sister who too came out with those loud and consistent calls: aapne Abhijeet ko dekha kya...

Sister: nhi sir maine nhi dekha unhe...

Daya now getting worried and so as Rahul...

Daya: Mai Sagar bhaiya se bike lekr aata hoon...chlte hn...Abhi ko dhoondte hn...

Rahul nodded barely...

Daya moved quickly to the main door...he opened it and saw the most desirable person in front of him...

He holding him from elbows totally but unintentionally ignored the person accompanying Abhijeet who made a weird face on this...

Kahan chle gye the tum Abhi...abi jane ka time hua hai or tum ho ki...Taxi wala bhi aane wala hai...

Abhijeet looked at him and move his eyes and lips to left side signalling him something a left...

Daya: ye muh kyu tedha kr re ho ab...

Abhijeet laughed awkwardly and again become silent...he shows Daya by hand to the left side of him,saying: Daya dekho(gulping down)...dekho Daya...(and he again signals)...

Rahul who was till then in shock hurridely moved forward as this time Abhijeet glared at him angrily leaving his tries on Daya...he touched her feets and she with straight face: khush raho

Daya look at them and he too touched her feets realising her prescense...

Rahul: bua ji aap yhn kaise...

* * *

 **To kesi rahi btaiyega jroor**

 **jald hi milne ki koshish krti hu :) tata**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello friends...I know mai bhut late hoon...**

 **I am really sorry for that...actually phle mai returns nd all me busy thi...and then came a failure in my life...Yes I failed this time in CA Final exams...first attempt fail hone se muje pdhai k alawa or kuch nhi dik rha tha...or na abi dikh rha hai...**

 **Islie I was busy in completing this story...**

 **Now posting the last chapter...aap logo ko or wait nhi krana chahti thi...**

 **One more info...abi mai FF se 3 month ka break le rhi hu...bcoz mera nxt attempt Nov me hai...and muje wo hr halat me clear krna hai...**

 **Do stories ki request aayi thi muje...I am really sorry mai after Nov hi unhe start kr paungi...hope aap log smjhenge meri baat...**

 **Thanku so much :)**

* * *

 **Here we go...**

 **Hope u all will like it :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-24**

* * *

Bua ji straight forward: tum kaun

Rahul gulped down in fear hearing that cross question...

Mai Rahul...

Bua ji: kon Rahul

Rahul wiped his sweat giving a tough look to Abhijeet who was standing behind Bua ji and showing his 32 teeths...

Bua jee mai wo jo Abhijeet k sath school mein tha naa...Rahul

Bua jee looked at him for a while and then came near...hmmm wo jo meri khidki ka kaanch tod deta tha hr baar...

Rahul(shy tone) jee mai wahi... jee

Bua jee nodded her head in yes and then turning to Daya: aapki tareef

Daya who was looking all this in confusion blinked once and came out from this sudden attack...

He opened his mouth to say something but his words were saved by his bro...

Dayaa..ye Daya hai bua...mera bhai

Bua jee to Abhijeet: kyu bhai mujhe to aaj tk yahi lgta tha ki tum Vrinda k eklaute bete ho...ye doosra beta kahan se aaya...

Abhijeet this time also cut short her: ye mera BHAI hai Bua or shayd itna kaafi hai...

Buaa jee throw another look to Daya and moved inside Vrinda's room...

Here Daya looked at Abhijeet in confusion whereas Rahul in anger while Abhijeet was busy in setting a suitcase in inside a wooden cabinet...

Rahul barged over him: kya chal raha hai ye sab Abhijeet...(angrily but in low tone) kya jroorat thi haan...

Abhijeet in calm tone: mai kisi bhi keemat pr Daya ko akele yhn rehne nahi de skta...bus

He moved toward Daya who was still looking at both of them to get some answer to the several questions he was having in his mind at that time...

Abhijeet standing just in front of him: ye meri Bua hain Daya...thodi gusse wali hain pr dil ki buri nahi hain...jab tak mai waps nahi aa jata Bua jee yahin tumhare sath rahengi...theek

Daya: are pr iski kya jroorat thi Abhi...mai smbhal leta sab...

Abhijeet: jroorat tumhe nahi jroorat mujhe hai...aur ab koi behas nahin(to Rahul) jaldi chalo taxi wala kabka bahr khada hai...

He side hugged Daya and wished him take care while Rahul too did the same with some additional advices and after wishing Maaji and Bua ji, they both left...

...

...

...

Daya after locking the residence door fill up a glass with chilled water and came inside his MAAJI'S room who was having some eye talks and side by side by hand moments with Bua ji...

She saw Daya and smiled broadly while Bua ji just keep looking at both of them in confusion...

Daya handover the glass to Bua ji which she took instantly as she actually was feeling thirsty...she satisfied her thirst and passed a look on the young chaml sitting over their...the wheatish complexion,soothing eyes and a lovely smile...she concluded and praised the decent looks of Daya in her heart...

Daya: Maaji chliye ab aapki exercise ka waqt ho gaya hai Abhi keh kr gaya hai ki apko ek dum time se exercise krani h...maine halki bhi dheel chodi na to wo akr mujhe bhut marega...

Maaji laughed on this which filled Daya's heart with delight whereas bua ji was really impressed by this boy...

After sometime of exercise Maaji got tired so Daya lie her down and soon she drifted into sound sleep due to weakness...

Bua ji seeing the smiley face of Daya staring at his Maaji,intervened with: chalo mai dinner bana rahi hun...tum bhi aa jao...

Daya: nahi Bua ji dinner maine ready kr dia hai aap chliye mai aaya...

...

...

...

Here on the other side Rahul and Abhijeet were now flying away where Rahul was really angry on Abhijeet: kya jroorat thi Bua ji ko lekr aane ki...jante nahi ho tum unka swabhav...agar unhone Daya se kuch keh dia to...wo to wese bhi itna sensitive hai...

Abhijeet in soft tone: mai janta hu Rahul pr mai karta bhi to kya...Mai Daya ko is tarah akele chod kr bilkul bhi nhi aa skta tha...kum se kum Bua ji hongi to use agr koi jroorat hogi wo kisi ko bulwa to skti hain...sister bhi itne bde ghr me Daya k sth rhne me uncomfortable ho rhin thin...

Rahul looked at him in question on which Abhijeet nodded: hmm unhone Doctor se kahi thi ye baat doctor ne hi mujhse request ki...mai kya krta...Bua ji ko chod kr aur koi naam dhyan me hi nhi aaya...aur hai bhi kaun Allahabad mein...aur yaar wo dil ki buri nahin hain Rahul ye tum bhi jante ho bus kabhi kabhi kuch jyada hi keh deti hain...

Rahul in low tone: bus isi baat ki mujhe fikr hai...

...

...

...

Bua ji looked at the plate and it was filled with biryani...

She narrowed her eyes and looked at Daya: ye mansahari(non-veg) khana mai nahi khati hoon...

Daya: nahi Bua ji Non veg...(she looked at him so he changed) mera matlab mansahari to wese bhi bna nahi rhe hum...(dreamy tone)Abhi kehta hai Maaji ko bhut psnd hai...jab wo theek ho jaengi na tab bnayenge...

Ye pure veg hai...(stammered with)I mean(with excitement) shuddh shakahari...

Bua ji looked at his face and burst out in a sweet laugh which confused Daya but she pulled his cheeks and start her dinner but Daya turned red with this...

...

...

...

Accha beta to tum karte kya ho...

Bua jee mere Dad ka business dekhta hoon...

Bua jee: ye to bhut acchi baat hai...tumhare Dad ne to ab retirement lr li hogi...jab unka beta sb sambhal rha hai to...

Daya looked at her silently and she noticed some moisture in the corner of his eyes...

Bua ji in tention: kya hua beta

Daya nodding his head in no...wo hain nahi ab is duniya mein Bua ji...(small sad smile) permanent retirement...

Bua ji closed her eyes whereas Daya slowly left the place...

...

...

...

Next morning:

Daya woke up with the rays of the sun coming from the windows of the room...he got down from the bed wear his sleepers and stood in front of mirror seeing his reflection...

His eyes were swelled due to irregular sleep as he was feeling uneasy at night because Bua ji choosed to lie beside Maaji that's why Daya had to sleep in Abhijeet's room...he was feeling alone their due to which the same old fear started building its nest in his heart but he managed well...took medicines/ignore those thoughts/sometimes humming a song and at last went into dreamland...

He washed his face,brushed his teeths and dialed a number after having a look of wall clock...

Boss pohnch gaye...

Abhi: haan Daya bus abi dus minute hue...tu theek h na...

Daya in smile: haan mai theek hu Abhi...

Abhijeet slowly: dekh Daya bua ji se jyada baat mut krna...bus kaam ki baat krna smjhe...

Daya in confusion: par kyu Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: are wo thodi alag nature ki hain...jaldi naraz ho jati hain...kisi bhi baat pr bura maan leti hain...islie bus tu kaam ki baat kr...jada bad bad krne ki jroorat nahi...

Daya made a face: mai kahan bad bad karta hoon...

Abhijeet: wo to mai janta hi hu acche se...ki sahab kitne seedhe hain...(Daya smiled)accha Daya Maa theek hain na...

Daya: haan Abhijeet Maaji bilkul theek hain...bus tum log sab kaam khtm krke jaldi se aa jao...

Abhijeet felt something is scaring Daya may be the feelimg of loneliness but he choosed to keep quiet whereas Daya asked again: Daa kahan hain Abhi...

Abhijeet: wo to airport se niklte hi hospital nikl gaya buht urgency thi use mai bhi bus ghar...

Daya intervened with: Abhi wo

Abhijeet cut him in mid: haan yad hai...tumhare ghr hi jaunga...OK

Daya smiled: hmmm done

And after few more seconds both bid bye to each other...

...

...

...

Today is third day of Abhijeet and Rahul departure...Daya was cutting vegetables at night in Maaji's room as nurse went away after finishing her duty hours as per doctor instruction ...Daya was side by side also talking with Maaji on random matters...

Daya feel a glimpse of a person standing on the door...he turned and says: kya baat hai Bua ji...aaiye na aap khadi kyu hain...

Bua ji entered...her face was tough and eyes were fixed on Daya...

She asked after narrowing her eyes: Daya tumhare Maa Baap ka naam kya hai...

Daya look at her in confusion and asked: kyu Bua ji...aise achanak

Bua ji strictly: ye mere sawal ka jawab nahi hai...

Daya: ji wo Shri. Raghuvendra Shetty and Mrs. Jhanvi Shetty...

Bua ji sarcastically: accha maine tumhare Maa Baap ka naam poocha hai Daya...kahin koi ghalti to nahi kr rahe na tum...

Here one person was seeing all but she can't do anything...she was sensing the upcoming danger but she was helpless...she tried to move her hand and grab Daya's hand who was standing near her bed but failed...

Daya now realised what she wanted to know,he accepted firmly: nahi mai koi ghalti nahi kar raha...kehte hain janm dene wale se jyada paalne wala bada hota hai...islie wo dono hain meri Maa Baap...

Bua ji now angry: ye bhashan nahi sun na hai mujhe...naam bta apne asli Maa Baap ka...

Daya too angry with her tone: aanaath tha mai nahi janta unka naam...haan tha pr ab nahi hoon...(like a kid)Abhi hota to jawab deta aapki is baat ka...

Bua ji: bus ye natak band...acchi tarah wakif hoon mai tum jese logo se...pta nahi kis kis ka khoon...

Daya moved near her dangerously: kis ka khoon haan...jaanwar ka khoon hota hai kya hum anaath baccho k ander...agar humare Maa Baap hume nahi rkhna chahte to humara kya kusoor...

Bua ji: paas mut aa mere mai keh rhi hu...door aur nikal tu humare ghr se mere rehte kisi lawaris ki jgh nhi h is ghr mein...

Daya's body was shaking in anger...his heart was crying slowly but his mind was angry enough to ignore the feelings of the heart...

They both didn't noticed that one soul was struggling hard...

Daya loudly: jab tak Abhi nahi aata mai kahin nahi jaunga...(Without looking at the bed side) Maaji meri jimmedari hain...

Bua ji in hate tone: in meethi meethi baton se Abhijeet pighalta hoga mai nahi...abi k abi nikal ja yahan se...mai tujhe ek minute bhi bardasht nahi kr skti mere ghr mein...

Daya was only looking at her with teary eyes...he was not able to defend himself as the heart wins the battle...he was going to move when a sweaty hand hold his palm...he recognised that touch...he quickly looked back and became shocked...

His Maaji fully dipped in sweat was standing at her own feets gasping harshly was about to fall down due to her trembling legs but Daya came ahead quickly and she put her all weight on her younger son whose eyes were running out with tears of happiness...

Daya hold her tightly and pick her up in his lap...he lie her down on the bed in sitting mode,quickly filled a glass of water and attached it to his mother's lips...

Here Bua ji who was totally silent till then now moved ahead and snatched her hand from Daya who looked at her in anger...

Vrinda...tu theek ho gayi...(teary eyes) ab hum pehle ki tarah khoob gappe marenge...(in smile) haan

The mother looked at the action of the person who was now like a culprit for her who hurt her son badly...she speak with difficulty as sensed Daya again trying to leave...

D..A..YAA

Daya turned and almost run toward her hiding himself in her secured shell crying loudly...

The mother was handling her kid very smoothly,rubbing her fingers in his hairy scalp...

Bua ji choose to leave the place after seeing the angry glares of her sister-in- law...

Daya after getting relaxed look at her face which was full of sweat...she was taking deep breathes and her legs were still trembling but still a sweet smile was crepted on her lips...

Daya happily: MAAJI aap theek ho gayin...Maaji aap...he kisses her both the hands simulatenously countless times...he took a towel wiped her sweat...and now started applying oil on her legs which give her sooth...

Daya after seeing her settled down came out and move outside jumping in happiness and telling to all neighbours...

Sagar bhaiya Maaji theek ho gayin...Abdul chacha...Mathur uncle...

All the neighbours really became happy and they move inside the house to have a look of Daya's Maaji while till then Daya ride to the nearest Taxi depot after borrowing bike from Sagar...

Bhaiya ye mera address hai...theek ek ghante baad aap aa jaiyega ok...

Taxi driver: pr sahab ek ghante tk apna bakhat barbaad nhi hoga...

Daya: jitna bhi ho aap uske lie muh manga daam le lijiyega pr muje late nhi chiye...holding the taxi driver from shoulders and telling his happiness...Meri maa theek ho gayin hain...maa and after saying this he leave the place leaving a perplexed driver who wonders whether sky has more stars or this person's eyes...

...

...

...

Daya came back after purchasing some healthy vegetables and juices...

He was really happy...he totally forgots what had happened sometime before...he was feeling an urge to call his brother back now and hug him telling the mlst happy news but he want to keep this news as a surprise for Abhijeet...he was already smiling after imagining the glowing face,teary eyes and sweet smile of his brother...

He came home and straight made his was toward his mother's home who was really restless due his abscence but Sagar relaxed her that he went on his bike and will be back soon...but what can relax the heart of an afraid mother...only a glance of her kids...

Daya was happy to see all the neighbours still their...he came near Maaji who was relaxed now...

Daya to a women in low tone: Aunty aap Maaji ko change krwa dengi...unhe hospital lekr jaana hai...

Lady nodded in smile and instructed all the males to leave the room and Daya to bring a dress from her wardrobe...

Daya first hesitated but as Bua ji was totally absent from the scene he opened the almirah and after seeing many choosed one...

He bring the dress and Maaji was surprised after seeing the choice...she says in smile with difficulty: Ab...hi bhi ya..hi...

Daya too surprised but didn't say anything...

He was waiting outside the room and soon the lady who was helping in changing came out...Daya thanked her and move inside...

Are baal to banaye nhi aunty ne apke...

Maaji in carefree tone: theek h

Daya:aise keise

He untied the messy bun smoothly and started combing her hairs removing the splitants...

He made beautiful plates with his expert hands...

Maaji smiled on his and kissed his forehead which gives so much pleasure to Daya who with teary eyes and trembling lips thanked her for giving so much love to him...

...

...

He helped her in getting up but he soon realised that she was still having difficulty in moving her legs...so he again picked her in his strong arms and moved outside placing her carefully on the backseat of the taxi and soon they drove toward the hospital...

...

...

...

Congratulations ...maine kbi itni speedy progress nahi deki kisime bhi...its all due to blessings of her sons and dear ones...

Vrinda jee k legs abi b paralysis ki state me hain baki poori upper body paralysed state se bahr aa gyi h...

Daya face fell down but Doctor assured him: chinta mut kren Daya...aap bus regular oiling or medicines jaari rakkhein...wo bhut jald hi acchi ho jaengi...I am sure...

Daya's face lit in happiness and he thanked Doctor...

...

...

...

Rahul yaar do din ho gaye Daya ne ek bhi phone nahi kia... sab theek to hai na...

Rahul: are to tu kr le...

Abhijeet: are maine kia tha...pr Sagar bhaiya ne uthaya...keh rhe the ki Daya bathroom me hai...uske baad bhi ek do baar kia har baar kabi Mathur uncle to kabi Sister...isne baat hi nhi ki...koi na koi bahana bana raha hai...yaar mujhe to bhut ghabrahat ho rahi hai...

Rahul: chalo ab to wapas chal hi rahe hain...dek lete hain...flight land hi hone wali hai thodi der me...

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes...

...

...

...

Abhijeet was really tensed as he was ringing the bell from past few minutes but no one was opening the door...

Rahul: chal kya raha hai...Aaji tod de darwaja...

Abhijeet was really tensed he was about to break the door when it opened with low sound and he saw Daya standing in front of him with serious face...

Abhijeet bombarded on him: kya tareeka hai ye Daya kab se bell baja rahe hain hum log or tu phone bhi nahi utha rahe do din ho gye...kya hua ky...(his words remained in his throat when he heard a voice)

JEET

Abhijeet was paused at his place...he saw Daya smiling in tears and soon unblock his way...

Abhijeet saw his mother was sitting on a wheelchair calling him after opening her both the arms...

Abhijeet was unable to feel anything he was not moving even a inch from his place...

Daya came and pressed his shoulder...Abhijeet look at Daya like a lost kid and hide himself in his arms crying bitterly...

Daya just give his bro time to expel his pain on his shoulders while slowly slowly taking him near the mother who was eager to hug her child...

Abhijeet came near her touched her face...her both the cheeks and sofly pulled them give a sweet laugh to the mother which was clear and loud...Abhijeet just hugged her and they both lost in each other forgetting all others...Rahul too hugged Vrinda from the back and she put her one hand on his hairy scalp too...

Daya who was standing away now feel jealous of his bro as he was getting all the love...

He made a face like pout...

Maaji saw him and signalled Abhijeet to have a look of Daya...

Abhijeet smiled and called AAJA...

Daya quickly jumped on his bro and hugged him while the mother engulf her both the kids...

...

...

...

That NIGHT:

Abhijeet came on the terrace where Daya was standing,looking lost...

Abhi: kya bhai...kb tk yahan khde rehne ka iraada h...

Daya looked at him and Abhijeet can feel his pain from his eyes...

Abhi placed a hand on his cheeks: kya baat hai...

Daya moved his head down...

Abhi: mujhe nhi btayega...

Daya speaked in the same head down mode: boss kya mera khoon ganda...

Abhi glared him which make his mouth shut...

Chal tujhe ek kahani sunata hoon...

Daya looked at him in question...

Abhijeet started: ek aurat thi...jinke pati ka shadi k ek saal baad hi dehant ho gaya tha...koi sahara nahi tha uske paas...wo ek anath ashram me naukri krne lagin...wahan ek bacche ko unhone god lia...

Wo baccha hi ab uski zindagi mein...us aurat ne din raat ek kr k mehnat ki use padhaya likhaya...acche school me dakhila kraya...or jab wo baccha 18 saal ka hua tab...

Daya: tab kya...Abhi

Abhijeet took a deep breathe: wo baccha apni Maa ka sab kuch chura kr faraar ho gaya...ek gehna uske pati ki akhri nishani bhi nahi chodi...

Daya understood his meaning,he in guilt tone: pr mai aisa nahi hu Abhi

Abhi angrily: tujhse kab teri vafadari ka saboot manga hai maine...tu to mera bhai hai...bachpan me bichad gaya tha aaj mil gaya hai...

Daya smiled broadly

Abhi mai bua ji se mil

Abhijeet: wo chali gayin hain Daya...unhone khud mujhee us sham ki hr baat btayi...tujhse nazre milane ki himmat nahi hai unme ab...aur mai janta hu tu bhi unhe dukh nahi dena chahega...

Daya nodded his head in yes...

Are bharat milap ho gaya ho to chalo tum dono...(yummy way) Maushi ne laddoo bnaye hn...phir mut kehna mile nhi...chalo jaldi karo kl wapas Mumbai bhi chalna hai hume...

Duo smiled and run with Daa mai bhi aaya /Rahul k bacche ruk...

* * *

 **All** **well when ends well**

 **To kesi rahi...**

 **bataiyega jaroor ab milungi after my Exams...agar koi os likhne ka mn hua to beech beech me dikti rahungi...tab tak k lie**

 **Saayoonaaaraaaa...love u all**

 **Keep Loving Duo and CID :)**


End file.
